Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel
by vida tranquila
Summary: Karena Asrama buat cewek penuh,Rukia terpaksa tinggal di asrama cowok.. Dimana semua cowoknya haus akan cewek! Apa yang bakal terjadi dengan Rukia yach.. Chap 6 MInna! Gomene telat...
1. Chapter 1

**NIHAOOO!**

**Vida disini kembali membawa fic yang super duper gaje*langsung di keroyok,cz fic yg sebelumnya belom update***

**Hehehehe…**

**Gome..gome..Fic yang lain belom q update. Malah bikin fic baru.. Abis Vida pengen bikin IchiRuki sich.. Ni IchiRuki Vida yang pertama. Semoga aja reader suka yah..**

**Udahlah Vida gak mau banyak ngomong. Kita langsung aja..**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**M**

***ru bikin pertama langsung bikin rate M***

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Rukia Kuchiki! Cewek berumur 16 tahun yang baru pindah dari Kyushu sebuah desa kecil ke kota Bernama Karakura. Karena kepindahan itulah dia harus pindah sekolah juga. Tapi gak di sangka ternyata sekolah barunya mengharuskan para murid tinggal di asrama. Dan gak di sangka-sangka asrama buat murid cewek tuh penuh. Dan dengan terpaksa Rukia harus tinggal di asrama cowok. Dan dia tinggal di asrama bernama "Las Noches". Rukia sangat syok mendapati penghuni asrama itu yang beda dari murid biasanya. Apalagi semuanya cowok,dan dia satu-satunya cewek. Gimana kisah Rukia di asrama Las Noches dengan para penyamun…?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje,Abal,Ancur,Garing,Ngebosenin,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK..**

**HAPPY READING**

**/**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**But**

**REVIEW!**

**^0^**

.

.

"**Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel"**

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini langit sedikit mendung menutupi sinar mentari yang indah. Sama seperti ekspresi seorang cewek yang dengan aura hitamnya berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh di dalam sebuah bangunan seperti asrama.

"Nah Minna! Perkenalkan,dia ini Rukia Kuchiki. Dia baru pindah dari Kyushu,dan mulai hari ini akan menjadi salah satu penghuni di asrama Las Noches ini. Tolong kalian bantu ya.." Seru seorang perempuan berambut Orange yang di kenal sebagai Rangiku Matsumoto. Semua penghuni lainya langsung cengok mendengar bahwa seseorang yang ada di samping perempuan berdada cukup besar itu akan jadi salah satu penghuni di asrama itu.

"Kau kenapa Kuchiki-san?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang yang di kenal sebagai Matsumoto sensei itu ke orang yang ada di sampingnya. Rambutnya yang bergelombang berwarna orange senja berkibar pelan,dadanya yang WUUIIHH GEDE BUANGET,ber Boing.. Boing alias bergoyang-goyang sewaktu membungkuk setengah badan untuk memandang seorang gadis di sampingnya,orang-orang yang menyaksikan pergerakan goyang-goyang dada Matsumoto tidak menyia-nyiakannya,dan langsung mengambil kamera dan memotret dan merekamnya.*dasar mesum*. Gadis bermata violet itu terdiam mematung sejak masuk ke dalam asrama.

"Matsumoto-san.." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ya Kuchiki-san?" Sahut tuh orang yang di panggil Matsumoto.

"APA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI COWOK HAH!" Teriak cewek bermata violet itu langsung pake toa yang gak tau di dapatnya darimana. Semua penghuni langsung sweetdrop dan budek seketika,terutama orang yang ada di sampingnya. "APA MATSUMOTO-SAN TIDAK BISA LIHAT! MESKI KECIL,AKU JUGA PUNYA DADA YANG JAUH BERBEDA DARI COWOK!" Lanjut Rukia dengan teriaknya yang super duper bikin telinga langsung budek saat itu juga. Apa Lagi suara Rukia bisa di bilang lumayan gede sambil nunjuk dengan tangan kananya ke arah dadanya.

"Ano,Kuchiki-san. Aku tau kok dan jelas menyadari kalu kamu itu anak perempuan." Jawab Matsumoto dengan mata yang udah muter bak kayak kompas yang error sambil nutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa nyasar jadi penghuni baru di asrama cowok!" Rukia kini sudah tidak berteriak lagi soalnya toa yang ia miliki di sita oleh penghuni lainya. Katanya bisa merusak pendengaran apalagi kena serangan jantung .. ..

"Memang aku belum bilang kalau asrama ceweknya penuh,jadi terpaksa Kuchiki-san tinggal di asrama cowok." Sahut Matsumoto yang bola matanya sudah kembali normal.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar!" Rukia kembali berteriak tapi gak menggelegar kayak tadi soalnya toanya udah di sita.

Itu orang yang di panggil Matsumoto langsung memandang,menerawang jauh entah kemana. Lalu dengan wajah super duper Innocentnya dia bersabda.. ..

"Yah,mau gimana lagi. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi tempat. Oh ya,besok sudah mulai sekolah ya,dan kamarmu bernomor menikmati asrama baru mu.. ADIOS!" Dengan kecepatan cahaya tapi masih kalah dari Eyeshild 21 Matsumoto pergi berlalu begitu saja dengan senyum super innocentnya meninggalkan Rukia yang mematung di tengah kerumunan para cowok yang bakal jadi teman di asrama barunya.

"Wah..Bener tuh! Dia bakal satu asrama sama kita." Komentar salah satu penghuni.

"Loe kagak denger apa yang di bilangin sama Matsumoto sensei,dia bakal tinggal di sini." Sahut penghuni lainya.

"Tapi dia cewek loh!" Salah satu penghuni lainya ikutan masuk ke kolom komentar.

"Nah itu dia. Bakal asyik nich! Ayo kita sapa.. Lagipula dia manis.." Salah seorang penghuni lainya memberi saran dengan memasang tampang mesumnya. Semua penghuni asrama yang ada di ruangan yang bisa di bilang ruang berkumpul bersama ikutan memasang wajah mesum sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kuchiki-chan! Kamu boleh tinggal di kamarku.. Mungkin kita bisa beraktifitas bersama." Seru seorang cowok dengan muka mesumnya mencoba mendekati Rukia.

"Tidak dengan ku saja! Akan ku gosok kan punggungmu setiap hari dech." Teriak salah satu cowok lain dengan muka mesumnya yang udah kelewat batas mencoba menerkam Rukia dari depan.

"Aku saja! Di jamin nyaman dan 100% halal nikmat*maksudnya*" Timbrung lagi salah satu cowok yang gak mau kalah pasang tampang mesum. Tapi sayang,tokoh utama tidak membiarkan begitu saja. Dengan sekali serangan deathglare maut yang ia tunjukan kepada seluruh penghuni yang ada di situ,langsung membuat cowok-cowok itu bungkam.

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MENDEKATI GW!" Ujar Rukia yang udah siap siaga dengan Horror Facenya,di tangan kananya udah ada boneka Voodo dan di tangan kirinya ada palu dan paku.*rukia mau jadi dukun*author langsung kena kutuk*

Dan sukses para setan-setan*di deathglare* maksudnya para penghuni asrama yang terdiri dari cowok itupun langsung mundur dengan tubuh merindingnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Terdengar suara yang lumayan berat dari arah belakang mereka semua. Semua orang langsung menoleh bersamaan ke asal muasal suara itu. Terlihatlah sosok yang gagah dengan serba birunya. Dari bola mata biru kontras sama rambutnya yang biru juga.

"Gri..Grimmjow-sama.." Ujar salah seorang cowok,dan tanpa aba-aba semua orang minus Rukia langsung membungkukan badannya seolah memberi hormat pada sosok yang baru datang itu. Rukia memandang dingin. Bola mata biru itu menoleh ke arah sosok yang ada di depannya. Terlihatlah sosok Rukia yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Hmm.. Kau siapa?" Tanyanya sambil memandang Rukia dengan mata biru saphirenya. Mata violet Rukia membalas tatapan Grimmjow dengan dingin.

"Dia penghuni baru asrama. Grimmjow-senpai." Salah seorang cowok menggantikan Rukia menjawab.

Mata biru Grimmjow menyipit memandang Rukia seolah mengamati. Di sapunya oleh mata biru itu dari bawah sampai atas sosok Rukia. Rukia ngerasa risih.

"Apa sich?" Gerutunya.

"Hmm*mendehem*.. Apa dia tidak terlalu manis untuk ukuran cowok! Lagipula dia ini pendek banget,meski ada yang lebih pendek lagi sich." Ujar Grimmjow. Dan dengan suksesnya sebuah bogem segar nemplok di wajahnya.

BUUK!

Semua orang langsung jawdrop + sweetdrop melihat Grimmjow kena tonjokan.

"APA LOE BUTA! GW INI CEWEK! DAN MAAF SAJA YAH, GW MEMANG PENDEK! BEGINI-BEGINI JUGA UMUR KU SUDAH 16 TAHUN" Teriak Rukia udah kelewat batas amarahnya.

Grimmjow diam seketika,lalu darah yang menetes dari hidungnya dia elap dengan jarinya.

"Jadi kau cewek?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"DI LIHAT JUGA UDAH TAHU KALAU AKU INI CEWEK! NEKO BAKA!" Teriak Rukia lagi. Kali ini Grimmjow menutup ke dua telinganya dengan ke dua tangannya,karena gak bisa menahan gelombang elektromagnetik suara Rukia yang menggelegar.*sok saint loe*

"Hoo.. ..*ber-hoo-ria*. Gomenasai Shoojo-sama. Karena ini asrama cowok,jadi penglihatan ku sudah mulai rabun terhadap cewek yang berada dalam asrama ini. Kecuali yang di luar asrama." Ujar Grimmjow tiba-tiba sok jadi Candy Candy dengan background Blink Blink. Rukia langsung merinding seketika.

"Begitu yah! Ku rasa asrama ini takan membosankan lagi." Tiba-tiba tanpa di minta sebuah tangan sudah nemplok di dada Rukia. Mata Rukia terbelalak saat mendapati sosok mungil berambut putih yang tengah dengan santainya nempelin tanganya di dada Rukia. Bola matanya lalu menatap Rukia. "Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya,kelas 1.. Salam kenal nee-san." Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang di wajah imut cowok mungil bernama Hitsugaya itu. Tapi sayang itu tidak meluluhkan Rukia.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH!" Teriak Rukia seraya melepaskan tangan Hitsugaya.

"Hee! Apa nee-san tidak suka ku beginikan. Padahal nee-san lain suka kalau ku sentuh dada mereka." Ujar Hitsugaya innocent. Rukia udah hamper meledak.

"Lepaskan kuntet!" Seru Grimm sambil melepaskan tangan Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi masih nemplok di dada Rukia. Tapi bukanya menjauhkan,tangan Grimmjow malah meraih tangan Rukia. " Cewek itu biasanya suka yang lebih tua. Aku Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez kelas 3,salam kenal. Tenang saja, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. " Ujar Grimmjow yang udah nyebar ion negative di belakangnya. Tapi sayang itu tak bisa meluluhkan Rukia juga.

"MENJAUH DARIKU MESUUM!" Amarah Rukia udah gak bisa di bendung lagi,dan dengan tubuh mungilnya dia berhasil membanting tubuh Grimm yang lebih gede darinya ke tanah. Dan dengan deathglare yang ia tunjukan dan aura hitam yang menyelubunginya dia pergi dari tempat para setan-setan*author di banting* maksudnya para penghuni asrama yang masih dalam keadaan sweetdrop.

Mata emerald Hitsugaya memandang rendah ke Grimmjow yang terduduk diam cengok di lantai.

"Hehehehe.." Hitsugaya nyengir.

Grimmjow kesel.. "Kenapa Loe nyengir kunteet!" Gerutu Grimmjow.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Di tengah lorong asrama,kaki mungil Rukia melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa aku harus tinggal di asrama seperti ini." Gerutunya di tengah langkahnya. Lalu langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang di sampingnya tergantung papan bertuliskan..

"Rooms 114"

"Ini kamarnya ya.. Baiklah." Rukia pun membuka pintu itu. Terlihat di dalamnya sebuah ranjang yang berukuran untuk satu orang ada dua. Juga meja computer satu set dengan laptopnya. Lalu terlihat lagi di sebelah kanannya ada sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang artinya itu pintu toilet. Di lihat lagi di samping ranjang ada sebuah lemari kecil. Rukia pun mendekati lemari itu. Lalu perlahan dengan malasnya membuka koper yang sedari tadi ia bawa,dan perlahan membereskan isi koper itu di dalam lemari.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk. Mata violet Rukia menoleh,di lihatnya sosok serba biru di hadapanya,juga sosok berambut putih dan tubuh mungilnya.

"Ma..mau apa kalian?" Rukia udah langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

"Kami tidak akan ngapa-ngapain kok! Maaf yah atas kejadian yang tadi. Kami akan membantumu beres-beres." Ujar Grimmjow dengan senyuman andalanya,si kuntet*author beku*maksudnya Hitsugaya cuman diem pasang tampak sok cool.

Kuda-kuda Rukia yang udah siap tempur melonggar kembali. Mungkin mereka tidak jahat,itulah yang di pikirkan Rukia.

"Hmm.." Grimmjow mendehem dengan posisi duduk sambil melipat kaki dan tangan yang menahan dagu. "Aku gak keberatan dengan ukuran kecil sich. Tapi pakaian dalam mu sederhana sekali yah.." Komen Grimmjow yang udah tanpa ijin ngeluarin isi koper Rukia. Lebih tepatnya pakaian dalamnya doank.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,itu pakaian dalam ku!" Seru Rukia kaget ngeliat pakain dalamnya udah berserakan.

"Yang ini nilainya 16,yang ini 20 dech. Eh yang ungu boleh juga 96 dech. Ya ampun,pakaian dalam mu segitu sederhananya. Jadi gak nafsuin dech." Kolom komen bertambah di isi oleh Grimmjow lagi.

"Kukira yang ini lumayan. Ngomong-ngomong ukuran mu kecil ya nee-san.." Kali ini Hitsugaya ikut berkomentar dengan wajahnya yang serius.

"Berhenti membuat pakaian dalam ku berserakan! Dan bukan urusan mu kalau ukuran ku kecil BOCAH!" Gerutu Rukia,meski di tutupi wajahnya yang kesal tapi semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Dan karena tidak sengaja,sebuah bra terbang dari tangan Grimmjow.

CEKLEK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dan mendapati sosok bermata emerald dari baliknya.

PLOK!

Dan sukses bra yang terbang itu nemplok di kepalanya yang berambut hitam legam. Sesaat semua terdiam,sosok putih pucat itu pun diam tanpa ekspresi. Lalu tanpa di hitung dia langsung melempar bra yang nemplok di kepalanya.

"Ukuran kecil bukan hobi ku." Ujarnya dengan tampang tanpa ekspresinya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar.

"MATI KAU!" Gerutu Rukia sambil ngelempar sandal yang ia pakai ke kepala itu cowok bermata emerald. "Dan lagi kenapa kau malah tiduran di tempat tidur HAH!" Seru Rukia ke cowok bermata emerald itu yang langsung aja tidur di kasur.

Mata emerald itu memandang Rukia dingin. "Aku penghuni kamar ini onna!" Ujar itu cowok.

JLEB!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tombak menancap di dada Rukia.

"Maksudmu aku sekamar dengan mu yang cowok!" Seru Rukia gak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti cewek onna. Sudah aku mau tidur,jangan berisik." Ujarnya dingin,dan langsung tanpa basa-basi dia pun pergi ke alam lain yang di sebut alam mimpi.

Rukia sweetdrop di tempat. Mematung seketika.

"Hei! Rukia-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Grimmjow. Rukia langsung menoleh dengan horror face yang super Horror bangeet!

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA HAAAH!" Rukia kemabli berteriak.*woii pita suara mu gak putus tuh?* Grimmjow langsung sweetdrop,Hitsugaya diem,Ulquiorra.. GROOK*A/N:Kenapa Ulqui jadi kayak Stark yah?*.. .. .. Lalu pintu pun..

CEKLEK.. ..

Terbuka kembali.

"WOOI! Berisik.." Terdengar dan terlihatlah sosok orange dari balik pintu itu. Wajahnya entah kenapa di hiasi kerutan di alisnya yang di tekuk. Lalu mata coklatnya mendapati sosok yang lain dari yang dia lihat. Matanya di sipitkan,wajahnya sedikit di pajukan. Rukia jadi risih dech.

"A..apa sich.." Gerutunya,entah kenapa dia jadi deg-deg-an.

Mata coklat itupun membulat menyadari sosok yang ada di depanya.

"Kau ce..cewek.." Ujarnya gagap sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau protes!" Seru Rukia sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Tubuh cowok berambut orange itu tiba-tiba jadi gemetaran,keringat dingin megucur dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Mata violet itu melihatnya seakan ketakutan.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba meraih tubuh cowok yangada di depanya.

PLAAK!

Dengan cepat tangan Rukia di tepisnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH !" Teriak itu cowok sambil lari meninggalkan Rukia yang cengok.

"BERANINYA DIAAAA!" Amarah Rukia sekarang sudah tidak bisa di tahan-tahan lagi.

"Sudahlah,tak perlu di pikirkan. Dia memang sensi sama cewek,jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanyya." Ujar Grimmjow mencoba menenangkan.

"KELUAR.."

"Hah! Kau bilang apa?"

"KU BILANG KELUAR,ATAU KU KUTUK KAU!" Ujar Rukia kembali dengan dukun facenya yang super nakutin*selamat anda sukses lulus audisi menjadi dukun Indonesia*.. Tanpa banyak cincong, Grimmjow langsung Check Out dari kamar itu,tak lupa menyeret Hitsugaya yang lagi maen hero-hero an sama pakaian dalam Rukia*halah anak TK*Author jadi patung es*.

"Apa.."Gumamnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi padaku!" Kini Rukia sudah pasang tampang depresinya.

"Onna.." Tiba-tiba untuk kedua kalinya,sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. "Mau tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu.." Ujar itu cowok pucat sambil dengan enaknya meluk tubuh Rukia dari belakang.. Rukia bergidik gak bisa gerak,mata violetnya membulat. Di liriknya dari ekor matanya,sosok putih pucat yang di hiasi mata emerald yang kini memeluknya erat.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Batinyya.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Di lorong asrama, dua orang penghuni sedang berjalan berdua. Yang satu berambut biru sambil melipat tanganya ke belakang kepala. Yang satu lagi berbadan mungil*di deathglare* berambut putih yang dengan asyiknya ngutak-ngatik PSP miliknya.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa ya sekamar dengan si kalong?"Gumam pemuda biru itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Di tengah ke asyikannya maen game,pemuda mungil itu bertanya.

"Kalau lagi tidur,si kalong suka ngelakuin itu.." Sebentar Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya terdiam dan saling tatap. Beberapa saat hening.

"YAH! Biarin lah. Toh udah lama gak liat cewek! Hahahahaha…" Dengan wajah seakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa mereka berdua melangkah lagi.

Kembali ke "Rooms 114"

Tubuh mungil Rukia masih membeku saat sosok putih pucat tapi di jamin bukan setan tengah memeluknya. Tanpa ada jeda waktu lebih lama,sosok putih pucat itu mendorong tubuh Rukia ke tempat tidur*WAW*.

BUUK!

"Ung!"Erang Rukia. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gerutunya. Tapi orang yang ada di depanya tidak menjawab,malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menakutkan. Seringai jahat terlukis di wajahnya yang bisa di bilang tampan. Rukia bergidik ngeri lagi.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang onna.." Ujarnya dengan tampang seperti serigala buas yang akan memakan mangsanya. Perlahan dia mendekati Rukia yang ada di atas tempat tidur,Rukia pun reflex mundur tapi sayang tembok berkata lain. Rukia terpojok,belakang tembok,depan orang yang berbahaya yang kapan saja bisa menerkamnya.

"Ma..mau apa kau!" Ujar Rukia gagap. Sekarang ketakutan melanda dirinya. Tangannya bergetar mencengkram sprei putih. Sedangakan sosok di depanya sudah berada di depanya,dekat..sangat dekat. Perlahan dia jilat leher Rukia. Rukia bergidik geli,di tatap lagi mata emerald serigala di depanya. Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak..

10 senti..

5 senti..

1 senti..

Dan akhirnya.. .. .. ..

"MENJAUH DARIKU DASAR MESUUUM!" Teriak Rukia dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa dia menendang tubuh yang ada di depanya sehingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Emosi Rukia belum mereda,dan dengan amarah yang memuncak..

BAK..BIK..BUK..BAK..BIK..BUK..

"KOAK..KOAK..KOAK!" Burung gagak pun berkoak!

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Pukul sudah menunjukan pukul 19.30, itu tandanya makan malam. Para penghuni asrama berkumpul di ruang makan. Tapi hari ini,ruang makan atau kantin asrama itu yang biasanya gaduh,rame jadi tambah rame lagi. Mau tau kenapa? Itu karena sosok yang mereka anggap beda dan sudah lama tidak pernah terlihat. Ya..sosok yang tak pernah di lihat di asrama cowok tentu saja cewek. Meski penjaga kantin mereka cewek,tapi tetep saja kalau yang udah berumur 50 an gak akan menarik minat mereka.*maaf mpok kantin*

Tapi kali ini berbeda, ya sosok cewek itu ber umur 16 tahun dan sangat maniiiis banget. Gadis yang jadi penyebab kehebohan di kantin pun tengah berjalan sambil membawa sebuah nampan di kedua tanganya mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan setelah menyapu seluruh isi kantin,akhirnya dia menemukan satu tempat yang kosong,meski sudah banyak cowok-cowok yang memintanya bergabung bersama,sayang dengan tegas Rukia menolak. Gadis mungil itu pun duduk di kursi dan menaruh nampannya di atas meja. Dengan tenang meski kesal karena semua orang terus memperhatikannya dia memakan makan malamnya.

"Loe kenapa kalong?" Terdengar suara yang berat dari arah depan. Dan tanpa ada perintah semua orang yang ada di kantin memberi hormat kepada beberapa orang yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di kantin.

"Konbanwa Grimmjow-sama,Ulquiorra-sama,Ichigo-sama!" Seru meraka semua berbarengan.

'Sama?'Batin Rukia sambil terus memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya. Kenapa denganmu. Wajah mu biru-biru kayak habis di hajar. Tapi tidak mungkin ada yang berani !" Seru pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Entahlah. Saat terbangun dari tidur siang ku,aku sudah seperti ini. Bangun pun aku di lantai." Sahut pemuda putih pucat itu datar.

Mendengar pembicaraa mereka entah kenapa Rukia jadi keselek.

"OHOK..OHOK..UHUK..UHUK.. Mi..minum.." Buru-buru dia menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Lalu sepasang mata emerald,biru,dan coklat menoleh ke arahnya yang tengah menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena keselek makananya.

"RUKIA!" Grimmjow berseru dengn semangat 45 nya.

".." Ulquiorra no comment.

"MIGDET!" Seru pemuda berambut orange yang di kenal sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki,dengan tampang horrornya.

"Kenapa tampang loe kayak gitu setiap kali ngeliat Gw HAH!" Protes Rukia.

"Karena loe cewek." Jawab Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa kalau Gw cewek HAH! Mau protes!" Seru Rukia kesal dan memberikan deathglare mautnya. Ichigo tak mau kalah dia pun membalas deathglare Rukia. Terjadilah perang deathglare di kantin asrama. Rukia tak mau kalah,dia menambah kekuatan deatglarenya,sayang Ichigo pun tak mau kalah dia pun menambah kekuatan deathglarenya. Aura persaingan mereka keluar dari tubuh mereka,panas malah sangat panas sampai-sampai Grimmjow mulai membakar sate.*HAH..0_O*

"HEI.. Ada apa ini?" Terdengar suara dari arah belakang mereka semua yang menghentikan aksi perang deatglare Rukia dan Ichigo. Semua orang menoleh ke arah sosok itu. Terlihatlah dua sosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna scarletnya.

"Ashido,Noba!" Seru Grimmjow.

"Konbanwa!Ashido-sama,Noba-sama!" Entah kenapa semua orang minus,Ulquiorra,Grimmjow,dan Ichigo memberi hormat pada mereka berdua.

'Sama?" Batin Rukia.

"Ah.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Lanjut Grimmjow. "Ini si Ichigo ribut sama anak baru." Grimmjow nunjuk Rukia dengan telunjuk kananya. Mata abu-abu Ashido menoleh ke sosok yang di tunjuk Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra-kun,kau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut scarlet yang satu lagi.

"Biasa.. Dia ngigau waktu tidur. HAHAHAHA.. Entah apa yang di lakukannya sampe kayak !" Grimmjow tertawa puas.

"Tutup mulut mu! SAMPAH!" Ujar Ulquiorra dingin. Grimmjow tersindir.

"Apa maksudmu dengan SAMPAH kalong.." Seru Grimmjow di tengah amarah yang memuncak.

"Bukan apa-apa kucing bodoh." Sahut Ulquiorra tambah dingin. Grimmjow sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sindiran Ulquiorra,kini amarahnya memuncak..

"Kalong sialan!" Sebuah tinju besar terbang melayang ke arah Ulquiorra,tapi dengan mudahnya bisa dia hindari. Lah itu tinju malah nyasar ke orang yang lewat. Menerbangkan nampan yang isinya pisang semua,dan sukses itu pisang nancep di rambut putih pemuda bertubuh mungil.

"WOOI! PISANG SIAPA INI!" Teriaknya kesal,dan langsung semua orang nunjuk kea rah pemuda berambut merah yang di kuncir satu ke atas,di alisnya ada sebuah tato.

"Dasar Babon sialan!" Seru itu cowok mungil dan langsung ngasih tendangan melayang di udara dan tepat nemplok di muka tuh Babon*Di sabit Zabimaru* maksudnya pemuda berambut merah di kuncir itu.

"Renji-sama,Hitsugaya-sama!" Seru orang-orang yang ada di kantin.

Sementara itu Rukia merasa risih karena sejak tadi dirinya di tatap tajam oleh pemuda berambut scarlet di depanya.

"A..apa sich.." Gumam Rukia ngerasa risih banget,entah sudah berapa kali dia di tatap seperti itu.

Ashido masih menatap Rukia,dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Dan tanpa bisa di hindari,tanganya nemplok di dada Rukia. Rukia langsung jawdrop.

Ashido melepaskan tangannya lagi dari dada Rukia. Di tatapnya tanganya dengan tampang kecewa. " Kenapa cuman B cup.." Lirihnya.

"MEMANG ADA HUBUNGANYA UKURAN DADA KU DENGAN MU HAH!" Teriak Rukia kesal,selalu saja yang di komentari dari pertama masalah dadanya.

"Tenang saja,aku tidak benci ukuran kecil kok.. HAHAHAHA!" Ashido tertawa garing,Rukia Sweetdrop, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra ribut, Renji dan Hitsugaya saling tonjok,Ichigo dan Noba dengan tenang makan makan malam mereka. Dan Ashido dengan tenangnya meluk Rukia yang sweetdrop. Lalu.. .. ...

"WAAHH! Seru banget di sini. Ada pesta kenapa tidak ajak-ajak aku.." Muncul cowok berkepang satu dari balik meja dan langsung loncat bergaya sok di atas meja.

"Ggio-sama.." Lagi-lagi semua orang berseru.

Dan pada acara makan malam hari itu,semuanya ancur. Mpok penjaga kantin hanya geleng-geleng pasrah.

'OH..KAMI-SAMA! APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADAKU!' Teriak Rukia dalam batin menyaksikan orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman di asrama yang akan di tinggali olehnya..

'LEBIH TEPATNYA INI MAH HUTAN YANG PENUH DENGAN BINATANG BUAS! HELP

MEEEE!'

Protes dan mengeluh pun takan mengubah apa-apa. Terima saja,karena takdirmu akan di mulai disini..

Dan chap 1 pun selesai.

TBC

HUWAHAHAHAAHA! GAJE ABIES SICH! OOC KABEH MALAH..WADUUH.. ..WADUCHH!

Gimana para reader? Apa para reader suka?

Atau ancur,harus di ancurin,di hapus, di bakar,di cincang? Kirimkanlah keluh kesah kalian ke alamat bertuliskan REVIEW di bawah..

Lemon di next Chapter..

Tadinya mau Vida munculin sekarang,tapi nunggu pendapat reader dulu,di lanjut apa nggak

ceritanya.. Dan juga kenapa,Ichigo,Ulquiorra,Grimmjow,Hitsugaya,Ashido,Niba,Renji,uga Ggio di panggil dengan sebutan sama.. Semua akan terjawab di chap 2..

OK Vida tunggu yang ngirim cacian apalagi pujian*ngarep*

Next See U again..

Next Chaper..

Review…

Arigatou Gozaimasu/

^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**NIHAAOO!**

**IM COME BACK MINNA!*lgsg kna tinju krna bikin ribut***

**OK! Pertamanya Vida ucapin arigatou wat yang dah baca sama review ni fic yang super gaje. Gaje dari tokohnya yang OOC, Gaje yang ceritanya ancur, and gaje buat semua TYPO plus EYD yang nyangsang di fic ini..**

**Vida gak mau banyak cincong,karna dah di deathglare sama para chara yang udah Vida bikin OOC!**

**LETS GOOO!DECH MINNA! ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo Senpai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**M**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Romance and Humor**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**.**

**.**

**Gaje, AU, OOC, Abal, Ancur!**

**OK! LETS GOOO!**

**

* * *

**

"**Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Sang violet tengah terlelap di alam mimpinya yang indah,tidur pulas tanpa ada rasa khawatir sedikit pun. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menindihnya sehingga memaksa sang violet membuka matanya.

Bola mata violet itu pun terbelalak mendapati satu sosok yang tengah menindih,menatap tajam bagai serigala di hadapannya dan berkata..

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang onna!"

Dan dalam sekejap sang violet alias Rukia berteriak!

KYYAAAA!

Semua orang yang berada di antara jarak 50 meter langsung tutup telinga malahan ada yang langsung di gotong sama ambulance because sudden heart attack*sok inggris loe*.

Dengan cepat dan menggunakan kekuatan fisik yang ia punya meski tak seberapa karena tubuh mungilnya, Rukia langsung menendang tepat di ulu hati itu sosok yang menindihnya. Terjatuhlah,tengkureplah,jotos lah itu muka ganteng mencium lantai marmer yang keras.

Rukia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang menjadi saksi bisu dia hampir di rape sama.. .. ..

JENG..JENG..JENG..

Ulquiorra Schiffer, cowok ganteng,dingin,dan ukuran dada Rukia buka hobinya*Author langsung kena tinju. Rukia: Gak usah di sebutin woi!*,juga sebagai teman sekamar Rukia.

Nafas Rukia tersengal-sengal, dia berjalan mendekati tubuh yang tengkurep di lantai karena ia tendang. Tapi cewek mungil itu kembali melangkah mundur saat sosok yang ada di lantai bangkit lagi. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam dengan seringai bagaikan serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Ma..mau apa kau?" Ucap Rukia bergetar dan terus mundur. Sementara sosok binatang lapar berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sudah kukatakan onna! Aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan. Permainan yang akan memberikan mu kenikamatan yang tiada tara." Ujarnya dengan seringai dan tatapan bak seekor serigala lapar. Perlahan tapi pasti,cowok beramata emerald itu terus mendekati Rukia yang terus melangkah mundur menjauhi dirinya.

Rukia semakin bergidik ngeri,dan terus melangkah mundur. Tapi meja kecil menghalangi langkahnya,terhentilah dia dan kembali menatap takut sosok yang siap memangsanya. Tapi dengan kepercayaan diri yang ia kumpulkan plus di dorong oleh keberanian. Cewek mungil itu tanpa ragu sembari menutup mata langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan.

Di rasakan pergerakan cowok berambut hitam itu berhenti,Rukia mencoba membuka mata lagi. Mata violetnya melebar,dan dalam sekejam dia sweetdrop plus jawdrop mendapati kakinya kini menempati tempat yang tak boleh di sentuh dengan kencang apa lagi di tendang dengan sekuat tenaga. Reader mau tau apa yang di tendang Rukia..

JREENG..JREENG..JREENG.. Saksikanlah Reader mungkin tepatnya di bayangkan..

Bahwa kini kaki mungil Rukia tengah menempati tepat di ke dua selangkangan kaki Ulquiorra, ya jika lebih di deskripsikan lagi seperti halnya pelajaran bahasa Indonesia*di keroyok karna banyak cincong* kaki mungil itu tepat menendang kejantanan yang paling rahasia dari sang Ulquiorra Schiffer,dan sang empunya langsung pingsan dalam sekejap karna itu kejantanannya tengah mendapat sebuah tendangan yang amat dahsyat bagaikan ke samber petir malem-malem,dan dapat di pastikan apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat bangun ..

Tapi untuk empunya si kaki,ini adalah penyelamatan terbaik untuk menolong nyawanya mungkin lebih tepatnya hidup kesuciannya dari sang serigala lapar yang kini pingsan di hadapannya. YOOSSHH! Penyelamatan diri malam ini sukses! Begitulah!

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Bulan kini terganti oleh sang mentari yang bersinar terang. Para penghuni asarama Las Noches tengah berkumpul semua di sebuah tempat yang lebih tepatnya kantin buat sarapan. Suasana sangat gaduh,rame,ancur karna ada yang ribut ngantri pilih-pilih makanan,ada yang berantem karna gak dapet tempat duduk,terus ada yang ribut soalnya kehilangan Boxer*Lah GUBRAG*.

"Wooi! Boxer GW ilang! Ada yang liat,ada yang ambil,Ciri-cirinya warna merah,garis-garis ijo tua,bergambar love,di bagian depannya ada tulisan PUNYA GW! Kirim segera informasi anda ke tempat bagian informasi BOXER HILANG di depan pintu asrama OK!" Seperti itulah yang terdengar.

* * *

A/N: Lah,boxer ilang aja ada bagian informasinya.. Gila nich Asrama.

*langsung di bantin sama semua penghuni*

Lanjuuuut!

* * *

Sedangkan itu korban yang kehilangan boxer bagi brosur angket kehilangan,Rukia malah duduk malas sambil memakan sarapanya dengan perasaan yang amat sangat ogah. Matanya berkantup memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak tidur,tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

"Hei,kalong! Loe kenapa lagi? Jalan loe kayak orang yang udah di sunat aja!" Seru seseorang yang membuat seluruh penghuni kantin ini langsung memberikan sikap hormat mereka. Rukia sudah mengenal nada suara ini,dan dia pun malas untuk melirik ke arahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Saat bangun aku sudah terkapar di lantai,dan penis ku sakit!" Sahut itu cowok dingin,entah kenapa meski cara jalannya yang udah mirip kayak orang yang baru aja di sunat,tapi ekspresinya masih saja datar.*A/N: ngomong-ngomong Ulquiorra dah di sunat belom yach?*

"HAHAHA! Loe ngigau apa lagi waktu tidur! Jangan-jangan loe nyerang Rukia lalu kena tendang lagi!HAHAHA!" Seru cowok berambut yang kontras dengan matanya yang biru dengan tawanya yang meledak di ruangan yang di sebut kantin ini. Orang yang di tanya cuman diem aja,karna dia entah kenapa tidak mengingat kejadian semalam yang ia alami.

Tapi beda buat Rukia yang gak sengaja denger atau lebih tepatnya pasti denger omongan Grimmjow yang bagaikan pake Big Toa,dan langsung membuatnya tersedak makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"OHOK..OHOK.. Minum.." Erangnya sambil mengambil segelas teh manis hangat,dan dengan buru-buru dia minum tuh teh manis. Dan makanan yang tersedak pun mengalir perlahan di tenggorokannya,menuju lambung. "AH.."

Sepasang mata hazel memandang ke sosok yang tengah minum segelas teh manis dengan buru-burunya. Merasa di pandangi tajam,sang violet pun melirik ke arah orang yang menatapnya. Di temuilah oleh kedua mata violetnya,sepasang mata hazel yang menatap tajam sambil mendengus kesal ke arahnya.

"Bisa gak sich loe,gak mandang gw kayak gitu." Protes Rukia sambil kembali focus pada sarapanya.

"Loe lagi ngapain di situ MIDGET!" Seru cowok berambut orange itu yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya,lebih tepatnya di belakang tubuh cowok berambut hitam dengan mata emerald.

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab,tapi malah melirik malas ke cowok berambut orange itu. HAH! Lalu dia pun menghela nafas malas.

"Otak loe itu benar-benar terbuat dari jeruk apa! Atau mata loe yang rabun! Jelas-jelas gw lagi sarapan! Dasar jeruk BAKA!" Rukia sedikit menekan pada kata terakhirnya,membuat kerutan di kening itu cowok berambut orange.

"Apa loe bilang MIDGET!" Ichigo pun gak mau kalah! Rukia mendelik penuh deathglare dan di terima baik oleh deathglare Ichigo. Tapi sebelum mereka ngadain perang deathglare.. ..

"RUKIAAAA!" Sebuah teriakan yang menghentikan mereka. Mereka pun langsung menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara gede itu. Rukia langsung jawdrop waktu melihat badan Grimmjow siap menerjang memberikan sebuah pelukan padanya.

GRREEBB!

Dan akhirnya tangan kekar itu pun memeluk sosok yang ada di hadapanya.

"Ohayoo Rukia! Loh,tapi Rukia, tubuh mu mendekin lagi ya?" Ujarnya yang belum menyadri situasi.

"Mendekin pala loe botak! Cepat lepasin gw baka! Loe mau gw mati kehabisan nafas gara-gara ngehirup bau loe yang bak comberan ini!" Tegur seseorang yang kini tengah di peluk Grimmjow. Grimmjow merasa aneh sehingga alisnya ngangkat sebelah. Di liriknya sosok yang ia peluk dengan mata birunya. Di dapati olehnya kepala mungkin lebih tepatnya rambut putih yang ada di dekapannya.

"Cepet lepasin gw abnormal! Gw nich udah gak tahan sama bau loe!" Kepala putih itu pun mendongak ke atas. Terlihatlah jelas siapa yang kini di peluk oleh Grimmjow.

"GYAAA! KUNTET! LOE NGAPAIN DI SITU!" Lah si Grimmjow malah histeris sendiri.

"Harusnya gw yang bilang gitu BAKA!" Decik cowok bertubuh mungil dan berambut putih itu alias Hitsugaya.

"Hei! Kuntet! Gw ini lebih tua dari loe! Loe harusnya lebih sopan sama Gw!" Pekik Grimmjow sambil sok tua nya!

Hitsugaya malah nyengir sambil berdecik. "Ck! Ngapain gw sopan sama orang bodoh kayak loe! Rugi gw nganggap loe sebagai senior!" Sahutnya.

"Apa loe bilang! KUNTET SIALAN!" Erang Grimmjow sambil menatap nyalak. Tapi Hitsugaya gak meduliin malah berbalik memandang Rukia. Dan tanpa basa-basi apalagi minta ijin,tubuh mungil yang lebih mungil dari Rukia*author beku sama hyourinmaru plus shirayuki* langsung memeluk tubuh sang pemilik mata violet itu. Mata Rukia membulat kaget.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia malah jadi salting sendiri.

"Ohayoo nee-san! Meski dada nee-san kecil,tapi tubuh nee-san hangat dan wangi." Entah pujian atau apa,yang jelas Rukia merasa tidak senang tentang perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Woi! Kuntet lepasin Rukia!" Teriak Grimmjow pake toa langsung di depan kuping Hitsugaya,Hitsugaya langsung keleyengan mendapati gendang telinganya serasa budek seketika. Rukia cuman sweetdrop aja.

"Wooi! MIDGET! Loe ngapain masih ada di sini!" Seru Ichigo.

"Hei! Loe kepala jeruk, loe punya dendam apa sich sama gw!" Seru Rukia.

"Karna loe cewek!" Sahut Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam sesaat. Wait second minute! Dari kemarin dia marah-marah karena Rukia cewek. Cewek..cewek.. Itu artinya kalau dia benci cewek..Itu artinya..

"LOE HOMERENG YAAH!" Teriak Rukia sama lebay facenya jadi ala candy-candy gitu.

"Maksud loe apa! Gw homo HAH!" Si Ichigo malah gak terima.

"Ya,jelaskan. Loe benci gw karna gw cewek! Itu artinya loe HOMO!" Jelas Rukia sejelas-jelasnya sambil nunjuk ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo mikir sejenak,Grimmjow masih dalam ke adaan cakar-cakaran sama Hitsugaya,lalu mata emerald memandang Rukia,tapi Rukia langsung bergidik.

"Apa liat-liat!" Rukia memprotes dengan culasnya.

Sang emerald menyipit memandang Rukia. "Hei onna! Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada ku semalam?" Sang mata Emerald menatap Rukia tajam dan dingin.

"A..aku gak ngelakuin apa-apa kok!" Jawab Rukia gagap.

'Yang harusnya ngomong gitu kan aku. Kok ku malah yang merasa bersalah sich! Kan dia yang yerang,ku cuman melindungi diri. Tapi kalau melihat ke adaanya. Pasti sakit yach!' Batin Rukia sambil ngelirik selangkangan Ulquiorra. Cowok dingin itu cuman ngangkat alis.

Dan kembali ke cowok berambut orange. "HEI MIDGET! Gw kagak Homo!" Serunya.

"Lah,loe baru beres mikir!" Cibir Rukia.

"Pokoknya Gw gak HOMO!" Itu cowok alias Ichigo langsung ngotot gitu aja. Rukia malah mandangin males.

"Wah! Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah bangun ya Rukia-chan!" Terdengar suara lembut dari arah belakang Rukia. Namun belum sempat Rukia menoleh,sepasang tangan tengah nemplok sekian kalinya di dada Rukia. "Meski kau rajin,tapi dada mu tidak rajin untuk membesar kan diri ya.." Lanjutnya lagi sambil dengan nada kecewa.

"BERHENTI MENGOMENTARI DADA KU HENTAI!" Protes Rukia pake Toa milik Grimmjow, Itu cowok berambut merah scarlet yang ada di belakang Rukia langsung sweetsrop.

"Ohayoo minna!" Sapa seorang cowok berambut scarlet juga sambil kedua tangannya memegang nampan yang berisi beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Hn.." Sahut Ulquiorra.

"OHAYOO!" Sahut Rukia nafsu.

"BAWEL LOE!" Seru Grimmjow.

"Botak aja loe!" Cibir Hitsugaya.

"GW KAGAK HOMO!" Entah mengapa Ichigo histeris.

"WOI! GUYS! Ada yang liat pisang ambon gw kagak! Ilang satu iket nich! Padahal gw belom sarapan." Teriak cowok berambut merah yang di kuncir membentuk kulit nanas entah duren!*author sendiri bingung*

"Hei! Jujur! Sapa di antara loe-loe pada yang nyolong kaset DVD Bokep gw yang baru! Itu belom gw tonton tau!" Lah orang riweuh dateng satu lagi,dengan kepangnya dia nyabit para penghuni kantin yang lagi makan.

Sarapan kali ini di hiasi ke gaduhan dari orang-orang riweuh yang nyasar. Ichigo malah frustasi sendiri sambil teriak-teriak"GW KAGAK HOMO!",Grimmjow masih asyik cakar-cakaran sama Hitsugaya,Ashido tengah sibuk beli susu buat Rukia dengan bergumam ria "Kalau minum susu banyak mungkin dada Rukia bakal membesar"*gak mungkin*langsung dapet deathglare dech authornya*,Renji makin histeris soalnya pisangnya kagak ketemu,Ggio ngancam para penghuni lainnya karna kasetnya ada yang nyolong itu juga belom pasti,dan di tengah ke gaduhan ini hanya 2 orang di antara mereka yang tenang.

"Ulquiorra-kun kau kenapa?" Tanya cowok berambut scarlet yang di panggil Noba waktu ngeliat cara berdiri Ulquiorra yang udah kayak orang yang baru di sunat.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Sahut Ulquiorra dingin,dan Noba pun diam. Sedangkan Rukia strees sendiri menyaksikan tingkah laku teman seasramanya.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Hari ini hari pertama Rukia masuk kelas. Setelah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas,Rukia pun duduk di tempat duduk kosong yang sudah di siapkan untuknya. Tapi entah mengapa Rukia merasa dirinya di pandang tajam oleh penghuni kelas 2-3 ini,lebih tepatnya hanya para cewek yang menatapnya tajam sambil nyebar aura pembunuh. Udah mah lemes karna kejadian waktu sarapan,Rukia merasa ngeri duduk di kelas ini. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi! Itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Waktu terus berjalan,dan jam istirahat pun tiba. Rukia merasa lega saat jam istirahat tiba,dengan cepat dan buru-buru ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kelas ini,tapi sebelum Rukia siap menjalankan niatnya,langkahnya terhenti kerena ada beberapa sosok kerumunan menghalangi jalannya.

"A..apa?" Ujar Rukia setenang mungkin.

Sosok yang ada di hadapanya,mungkin lebih tepatnya sekumpulan cewek-cewek dengan dandanan menornya menatap Rukia nyalak.

"Apa benar loe tinggal di Asrama Las Noches?" Tanya salah atu cewek berambut orange senja dan mata abu-abunya menatap Rukia tajam,dan kalau di lihat sepertinya cewek ini yang jadi ketua perkumpulan ini.

"I..iya." Sahut Rukia.

Itu para cewek saling pandang. "Loe tau tempat apa itu?" Tanya cewek berambut orange itu lagi.

"Tau.. Itu asrama." Sahut Rukia lagi. "Oh y,kalau boleh tau nama mu siapa ya?" Di saat begini masih sempet-sempetnya nanya nama.

"Oh y,Gw belom ngenalin diri. Kenalin gw Orihime Inoue!" Sahut Itu cewek dengan gaya sok eksotisnya sambil mengembangkan rambut senjanya.

"Kalau Gw Neliel To Ordeschvank." Cewek berambut hijau toska pun ikut-ikutan ngenalin diri,padahal gak di tanyain.

"Panggil aja aku Ririn!" Lah anak yang kelihatn SD ini ikut-ikutan ngenalin diri sambil sok-sok an ngasih kissbye.

"Tia Harribel." Ujar cewek berambut pirang.

"Gw Tatsuki Arisawa." Cewek yang keliatannya tomboy pun ngenalin diri juga.

"Mo..momo Hinamori." Dengan gugupnya itu cewek bercepol sama-sama ngenalin diri.

"Shaolin Fon,tapi gw suka di panggil Shoifon." Cewek mungil dengan kunciran di rambutnya pun ikut-ikutan.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Salam kenal" Rukia pun ikut memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan cewek-cewek yang ada di depanya.

"Salam kenal!" Sahut mereka semua berbarengan dengan memberikan senyum juga soalnya ke bawa suasana.

"Lah..Gw juga tau nama loe Rukia Kuchiki,kan tadi udah ngenalin diri di depan kelas gimana sich!" Seru Cewek berambut hijau toska itu.

'Kan bukan salah ku.' Batin Rukia sweetdrop sendiri.

"Sekarang kita ke masalah utama!" Seru cewek yang namanya Orihime. "Loe gak deket-deket sama Kurosaki-kun,Schiffer-kun, Jaegarjaquez-san, Toushiro-chan, Abarai-kun, Vega-kun,Kano-kun kan di asrama.." Ujar itu semua cewek dengan Horor facenya,Rukia sweetdrop.

'Busyet di absen semua.' Batin Rukia.

"Hah! Ma..maksudnya?" Rukia jadi bergidik ngeri sendiri dech.

"Maksudnya loe jangan kecentilan di sana,apalagi tebar pesona sama para anggota Seven Ghost!" Ujar cewek berambut hijau toska.

"Seven Ghost? Apaan tuch?" Tanya Rukia dengan tampang bloon nya.

"WHAATT! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT SEVEN GHOST!" Teriak lebay dari para cewek yang gak kalah dech sama lebaynya gaya mereka. Dan Rukia pun setia menutup telinga.

"Ya, karena saya ini hanya sekedar murid baru yang nyasar asrama,mau kah anda-anda sekalian memberitahukannya?" Rukia mendadak formal dech.

"Tentu saja akan saya.. Lah kenapa gw jadi sok formal gini." Nah cewek berkuncir dua dan mirip sama orang cina ini malah ribut sendiri.

Dan Rukia pun NO COMMENT dech!

"Karena kau murid baru akan ku beri tahu,ke sini ikutin gw!" Titah cewek berambut senja yang bernama Orihime, Rukia ngekor aja di belakangnya. "Loe liat yang lagi kumpul disana?" Seru Orihime sambil nunjuk ke sebuah kumpulan cowok-cowok yang lagi duduk di bawah pohon berindang,mata violet Rukia pun melirik ke arah yang tunjuk Orihime.

Bola matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa cowok yang lagi santainya duduk di bawah pohon.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka Seven Ghost itu?" Tanya Rukia sedikit begetar.

"Emang iya! Loe liat cowok ganteng yang lagi tiduran bersandar itu,itu yang rambutnya orange." Tunjuk Orihime.

Rukia pun melirik orang yang di tunjuk."Bukannya itu si kepala jeruk." Gumam Rukia.

"Apa Loe bilang!" Pekik Orihime.

"Gw gak ngomong apa-apa kok!hehehehe" Rukia pun cengengesan.

"Dia itu Kurosaki Ichigo,kelas 2 sama kayak kita. Dia itu ganteng,cool,dan misterius. Pokonya dia itu bagaikan malaikat." Si Orihime langsung berpose membayangkan Ichigo bersayap.

'Apa nya yang malaikat! Dia hanya orang aneh juga HOMO!' Batin Rukia.

"Loe liat yang berambut biru itu! Dia lah Grimmjow Jaegaejaquez senpai kelas 3. Rambut biru yang kontras dengan matanya benar-benar indah. Dia juga ramah dan murah senyum. Dialah sang dewa Zeus!" Lah cewek bernama Neliel itu ikut-ikutan berpose lebay di samping Orihime.

'Apanya yang dewa Zeus,dia hanya orang mesum tak tahu malu!'Batin Rukia lagi.

"Kalau yang berambut hitam dan kulit putih pucat itu adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer kelas 3. Sikapnya yang dingin dan misterius membuat semua cewek penasaran akan apa yang di pikirkannya. Dia bagaikan Edward Callin dari Twilight." Di tambah komentar dari cewek berambut pirang alias Harribel.

'Edward Callin dari Hongkong! Dia cuman tukang ngigau mesum. Kalian tidak tau betapa susahnya aku untuk tidur dengan tenang.!'Batin Rukia lagi.

"Meski berambut merah dan di kuncir bagaikan nanas, Renji itu keren. Jago olahraga dan bela diri. Pokoknya di adalah Super Hero,dia seangkatan sama seperti kita,yaitu kelas 2." Kini Tatsuki langsung mengeluarkan sebuah poster Super Hero dari tasnya. Ckckck.

'Apanya yang Super Hero,dia lebih mirip BABON yang ribut kalau pisangnya ilang!' Lagi-lagi Rukia membatin.

"Hitsugaya itu imut dan dia satu-satunya yang kelas 1. Otaknya juga pintar mungkin bisa di sebut jenius." Ujar cewek bercepol yang di panggil Momo.

'Apanya yang lucu,dia hanya bocah mesum yang berani-beraninya nyentuh dadaku.'Rukia membatin AGAIN!

"Kalau yang di kepang itu adalah Ggio Vega,kelas 2. Udah tampan,cool,keren,juga pintar. Dia juga sama seperti ku yang keturunan Cina. Pokonya dia bagaikan Wong Fe Hung dalam kehidupan ku." Dan akhirnya cewek cina alias Soi Fon ikut-ikutan bicara.

'Wong Fe Hung pala loe botak! Dia Cuman orang yang suka bikin ribut.' Entah sudah berapa kali Rukia hanya bisa membatin.

"Nah kalau dua orang yang lagi duduk berdempetan dan berambut scarlet itu adalah Kano Brother! Ashido senpai dan Noba. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang tampan. Ashido senpai kelas 3, wajahnya yang ganteng,juga lembut bikin cewek tuch kelepek-kelepek dech!" Orihime kembali berpose.

'Apanya yang bikin kelepek-kelepek,dia hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang bisanya ngomentari ukuran dada orang.' Batin Rukia kesal.

"Kalau Noba itu ganteng dan pemalu,juga baik hati,pokonya dia itu benar-benar membuat kita ingin menggodanya." Ririn ikut berpose dech.

Kalau buat yang satu ini Rukia gak comment.

"Eh tapi,Seven itu kan tujuh,bukannya mereka itu delapan orang? Dan lagi kenapa mereka di sebut Seven Ghost?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ashido senpai dan Noba itu di hitung satu karena mereka bersaudara. Kalau masalah mereka di sebut Seven Ghost,di sekolah ini memang memilih cowok-cowok keren dan di panggil Seven Ghost,selain ganteng,keren,mereka semia sama-sama Misterius." Jelas Momo.

"OOOOHHHH!" Rukia cuman ber-oh-ria.

"Pokonya asrama Las Noches itu bagaikan Surga!" Orihime bicara dan dapet anggukan dari semua cewek.

'Surga apanya,tempat itu lebih mirip HUTAN BELANTARA !'

"Dan mereka adalah malaikat dan dewanya." Tambah Soi Fon,dan semua cewek kembali ngangguk.

'Malaikat apanya,mereka hanya sekumpulan Bintang Buas mesum!'

"Kami ingin sekali tinggal disana!" Seru cewek-cewek itu serempak.

"GW UDAH GAK TAHAN PENGEN KELUAR TAHU!" Rukia tanpa sengaja berteriak penuh emosi. Cewek-cewek menor itu langsung sweetdrop,Rukia pun tersadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis bernama Rukia ini. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Orihime dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk,di ikuti tatapan tajam dari cewek lainnya.

Rukia tambah bergidik ngeri. "I..itu..Aduuchh! Perut ku sakit nich,udah gak tahan pengen keluar.! Ke toilet dulu yach! SAYONARA!" Ujar Rukia yang langsung berlari seribu langkah meninggalkan kelas dan cewek-cewek itu yang sweetdrop.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Matahari kini hampir tenggelam karena pukul sudah menunjukan jam 17.45. Rukia bersyukur sekali hari pertamanya bisa cepat selesai. Dia pun memutuskan pergi mandi,Ulquiorra yang jadi teman sekamarnya pun sedang keluar,jadi ini kesempatan untuk Rukia.

CUURR!

Air hangat bagai tetesan hujan keluar dari setiap lubang shower. Rukia membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Di basuhnya sisa-sisa sabun dan shampoo hingga bersih.

Di tengah Rukia yang enak lagi mandi,tak sadar bahwa Ichigo tengah berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Si Ulquiorra kemana sich! Gw kan mau minta di ajarin rumus Kimia." Gerutunya saat mendapati orang yang di carinya tidak ada di kamar yang seharusnya tempat Ulquiorra berada.

Dan di saat Ichigo menggerutu,Rukia telah selesai dalam acara mandinya. Di lilitkannya perlahan handuk yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya sampai paha,itu pun hanya seperempat di atas lutut. Di bukanya perlahan pintu putih itu.

"Ah,segarnya.." Ujarnya sambil keluar dari kamar mandi,tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata hazel tengah memandangi dirinya.

"Mi..midget.." Ujar gagap cowok berambut orange yang lagi memandang Rukia yang hanya di lilit sebuah handuk putih pendek.

Mata violet Rukia pun membulat saat mendapati ada sosok lain di kamarnya dan itu bukan Ulquiorra,melainkan Ichigo.

"Ke..kepala jeruk mesum! Ngapain loe di.." Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan ucapannya,kakinya tersandung ke kaki meja kecil di sampingnya. Dan alhasil tubuh mungilnya menabrak tubuh yang ada di depanya.

"A..adudududuhh! Gome.." Erang Rukia. Di temuinya sepasang mata hazel tengah memandanginya. Tapi tiba-tiba seringai licik menghiasi wajah cowok yang ia tindih. Dan dalam sekali gerakan juga dorongan,Ichigo membalik tubuh Rukia,dan alhasil sekarang tubuh Rukialah yang di tindih Ichigo.

Rukia sedikit terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan Jeruk Ba.." Rukia belum menyelesaikan perkataannya,mulutnya sudah di kunci rapat oleh ciuman panas dari Ichigo. Mata violet itu membulat lagi,sedangkan ciuman Ichigo semakin liar.

Di paksanya Rukia untuk membuka mulutnya,tapi Rukia mati-matian menutup mulutnya. Tapi Ichigo tidak menyerah,di remasnya dada mungil Rukia. Rukia tentu saja kaget dan tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya,dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Ichigo. Di terobosnya mulut Rukia,di sapu setiap langit-langit mulut Rukia,berasa mint karena dia baru saja sikat gigi. Di jelajahi setiap giginya,di absen satu-persatu. Ciuman panas yang pertama untuk Rukia,bahkan ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Setelah 10 menit memaksa Rukia mengikuti permainan lidah Ichigo,Ichigo pun melepaskan ciumannya. Di tatapnya wajah Rukia yang memerah,bibirnya terus mencari pasokan oksigen,jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi seringai licik malah nangkring di wajah Ichigo. Tanpa menunggu ada ijin dari Rukia,Tangannya yang kekar menarik dan membuka paksa handuk yang tengah di pakai Rukia di lemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Mata violet itupun terbelalak mendapati satu-satu kain yang menutupi tubuhnya telah terbang nyangkut di lampu pijar. Tereksposlah seluruh garis tubuh Rukia yang putih dan harum.

"Bentuk tubuhmu ternyata indah ya.." Ujar Ichigo dengan seringainya.

"Mau apa kau dasar jeruk mesum! Cepat pergi dari atas badan ku! Dasar hentai!" Seru Rukia sambil mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang masih bisa di tutupi oleh ke dua tangannya.

"Percuma kau menutupi tubuhnmu."Ujar Ichigo dengan seringainya.

"Kau..Bukannya kau benci padaku karena aku cewek? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Rukia sambil berblushing-ria.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. "Hm.. Aku juga cowok normal tahu! Siapa bilang aku Homo!" Jawab Ichigo tepat di pinggir telinga Rukia. Rukia bergidik geli saat di rasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo di tengkuknya. Di tatap lagi mata violet itu oleh kedua mata hazel Ichigo. "Akan ku buat kau merasakan kenikmatan.." Seringai terlukis lagi di wajah Ichigo.

'Benarkah ini kepala jeruk yang baru beberapa hari ku kenal. Kepala jeruk yang selalu menatap ku tajam karena aku cewek. Tapi kenapa sekarang..' Tanpa sempat Rukia mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ichigo sudah membawanya lagi ke sebuah ciuman.

Kali ini tangan Ichigo mulai nakal dan meremas-remas dada Rukia.

"Mmmt..mmmtt..mmtt!" Hanya desahan yang dapat Rukia keluarkan di tengah ciuman Ichigo.

Tapi Ichigo tidak memedulikannya.. Ichigo malah menambah gerakan permainannya yaitu mulai menyusupkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke selangkangan paha Rukia. Bisa di rasakan tempat itu sudah basah.

Ichigo melepas ciumannya tanpa berhenti meremas-remas dada Rukia. Wajah Rukia semakin merah dan nafas nya tak teratur.

"Rupanya kau sudah tidak tahan ya.." Ujar Ichigo di tambah seringainya.

"A..aku tidak..Ah..ah…." Rukia mendesah lagi saat jemari Ichigo mengelus-elus bulu-bulu lembut yang menutupi tempat tersembunyi Rukia. Tapi buru-buru di gigitnya bibir bawahnya agar tidak mendesah.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menyeringai. "Tak perlu di tahan,karena aku suka mendengarnya." Ujar Ichigo sambil terus meremas dada Rukia dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah bermain di selangkangan Rukia seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Rukia hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya,terasa ada rasa amis yang menetes dari bibirnya. Ya,cairan merah yang menetes dari bibir Rukia karena di gigit terlalu keras. Ichigo melihat cairan merah yang menetes segar itu. Lalu dia pun mencium lagi Rukia,bukan..kini dia melumatnya,di jilatnya darah segar dari bibir Rukia. Rukia sudah tidak kuat untuk memberontak,meski dia cakar punggung Ichigo,atau memukul-mukul dada Ichigo tak lupa menjambak rambut orangenya juga. Tapi Ichigo tetap tidak melepaskan ciumannya.

Di jilatnya terus bibir Rukia,bahkan kini lidahnya sudah bermain mengelilingi rongga mulut Rukia,menghisapnya perlahan, mengajak lidah Rukia untuk bermain. Tapi sayang yang bermain lidah hanya Ichigo saja karena Rukia tidak berpengalaman apalagi tenaganya sudah habis. Sedangkan tangan Ichigo masih meremas ganas dada Rukia.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Rukia,dia mulai turun ke arah leher. Di jilatnya lembut lalu tiba-tiba di gigit dan di ciumnya,sampai tertinggal tanda kemerahan di leher putih Rukia.

"Ah..aha..hen..ti..AAHH!" Erang Rukia saat bibir Ichigo mulai menjilati dada Rukia,mempermainkan benda berwarna merah muda di tengah dada Rukia dengan lidahnya. Di jilat dan pilin puting merah muda Rukia. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih meremas dada yang satunya lagi.

"AAHH! Ku..mo..ahh…! Ja..ng..ANN! Ahh!" Rukia mendesah lagi saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam dirinya. Ya..satu jari Ichigo berhasil menemukan lubang dalam vagina Rukia dan memasukan satu jarinya,dan itu membuat Rukia mendesah. Di masuk keluarkan jarinya itu. Tanpa memedulikan apa yang di rasakan Rukia,di masukan lagi jari ke dua dalam lubang Rukia.

"Ahhh..ahh..cu..kup…ahhh!" Rukia terus mendesah saat jari ketiga menyusul lagi. Sedangkan Ichigo masih tetap setia menjilati,meremas,memilin,dan membuat basah dengan salivanya dada Rukia. Dan jari yang berada di dalam lubang Rukia terus di masuk dan keluarkan. Dari tempo yang pelan sampai cepat. Dan sukses membuat Rukia terus mendesah.

Nafas Rukia sudah tersengal-sengal bagaikan berlari 20 km tanpa henti,wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan,dan bibirnya terus mendesah atas perlakuan Ichigo.

"Rasanya lelah,ku mau mandi dulu. Apa onna itu sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara dari balik kamar ini,dan sangat jelas kalau itu suara Ulquiorra alias penghuni kamar yang sama dengan Rukia. Bukan masalah teman kamarnya,tapi yang jadi masalah adalah ke adaan Rukia bersama Ichigo.

"Hen..ti..kan..ad..Ada yang datang." Ujar Rukia.

Tapi Ichigo malah menyeringai. " Jangan bersuara.." Ujarnya dan langsung mencium Rukia lagi. Rukia tak sempat melawan,kini dia sudah di bawa rasa cemas akan takut Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihatnya dalam keadaan begini bersama Ichigo,juga rasa nikmat yang tak bisa di mengerti olehnya.

"mm..mmt..mmttht,…"Erangnya di tengah ciuman Ichigo. Tangan kiri Ichigo semakin leluasa mempermainkan dada Rukia,di remas dan di pilin. Dan tangan kanannya semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya di dalam lubang Rukia dan sukses membuat Rukia mendesah di tengah ciuman panasnya..

KRRIIEETT!

Suara knop pintu yang hampir terbuka. Jantung Rukia semakin berdetak kencang pikirannya tengah di penuhi rasa takut. Takut Ulquiorra masuk dan melihatnya dalam ke adaan seperti ini.

'Kumohon jangan dulu masuk..'Batinnya.

Sedangkan Ichigo masih setia mengunci bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya. Di jilatnya habis setiap rongga mulut Rukia.

Tepat di saat putaran terakhir knop pintu terbuka yang sukses membuat Rukia kena serangan jantung.

"Hei..kalong! Temenin gw beli Bir donk!" Terdengar suara berat dan ini pasti suara Grimmjow.

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya dingin Ulquiorra.

"Sudahlah ayo… Lagipula ngapain di kamar terus.." Ajak paksa Grimmjow sambil menarik tangan Ulquiorra dan memaksanya pergi menjauhi pintu yang hampir saja terbuka dan memperlihatkan adegan di dalamnya.

Jantung Rukia sudah kembali tenang. Tapi nafasnya kini sudah hampir habis karena sedari tadi bibirnya di kunci Ichigo. Apalagi sensasi yang membuat dia tidak tahan yang tengah di berikan ke tiga jari Ichigo di dalam lubangnya.

Ichigo melepas ciumannya. Di pandangnya wajah Rukia yang memerah.

"Ke..jam..Bagaimana kalau tadi Ulquiorra senpai masuk.." Ujar Rukia dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kau masih bisa bilang begitu,padahal kau sudah begitu merasakannya." Ujar Ichigo sambil menarik keluar ke tiga jarinya yang sudah basah oleh cairan lengket,di jilatnya perlahan ketiga jarinya.

"Aku tidak..begi..AHHH!" Lagi-lagi Rukia mendesah saat lidah Ichigo menari di selangkangan Rukia. Rukia terus mendesah saat lidah Ichigo menyentuh bagian paling sensitive itu.

"..ah..aaahh!hen..ti..kan..AHHH!" Erangan Rukia semakin kuat saat lidah Ichigo berhasil menemukan sebuah lubang merah muda dan memasukan lidahnya. "Hen..ti..cu..kup..AHHH!" Tubuh Rukia mengejang,dan keluar cairan lengket dari daerah vagina Rukia. Bisa di bilang Rukia sudah mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Bukan pertama lagi,tapi benar-benar yang pertama untuknya.

Ichigo menjilat habis cairan Rukia. Di angkatnya lagi wajahnya,seringai bahkan lebih mirip senyuman mesum terlukis di wajahnya. Pandangan Rukia sudah mulai kabur,kepalanya serasa kosong,pening dan pusing.

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak sabar untuk ke tahap selanjutnya." Ichigo menjilat tengkuk Rukia.

"A..aku..tidak berfikir begitu.." Sahut Rukia di tengah nafasnya yang hampir habis.

"Bohong, padahal kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya.."Saat mendengar perkataan itu sari Ichigo Rukia langsung blushing.

"JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" Serunya dan dengan tenaga terakhirnya dia berhasil menendang perut Ichigo.,sampai-sampai membuat Ichigo terdorong ke belakang dan sukses kepala orange nabrak tembok yang keras. Rukia langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Aduchduduh! Sakiitt!" Erang Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur tembok. Lalu mata hazelnya memandang sosok yang tengah mengambil nafas dengan rakusnya,juga wajah imutnya yang memerah. Mata Ichigo terbelalak kaget melihat Rukia yang memandangnya malu juga tubuhnya tidak memakai sehelai apapun.

"Mi..midget!" Serunya kaget,dan wajahnya langsung panic mode on melihat keadaan Rukia yang telanjang. Dan tanpa di suruh Ichigo langsung bersujud di depan Rukia yang membuat Rukia bingung.

"MAAFKAN AKU! MUNGKIN INI TIDAK AKAN SELESAI KALAU HANYA MINTA MAAF! TAPI AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF! SEBAIKNYA KAU JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI!" Seru Ichigo sambil berlari meninggalkan Rukia yang cengok sendiri di dalam kamar yang sunyi.

'Apa maksudnya,apa itu artinya dia tidak sadar kalau dia hampir,mm..melakukan itu padaku!' Batin Rukia yang masih terduduk diam di lantai. Wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan tomat,nafasnya tak teratur. Dan di otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tak ada jawabanya.

TBC AGAIN!

* * *

***melongo natap fic di atas***

**Apa ini….**

**FIC MACAM APA INIIII!*teriak histeris***

**WHAT THE HELL ABOUT THIS FIC..**

**ANCUUURRR!**

**Busyet dah,semua chara OOC ancur banget!**

**Ampe ke Ulqui ancurnya… Duh Ulqui gome! Reader juga Gome! Klau gak suka kan udah di kasih WARNING di atas… don't like don't read! Tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca silahkan di REVIEW!**

**Lemonnya ancur yach! Gak HOT kan! Ya awal dulu,sebenernya Vida bingung lemonnya harus gimana. Meski udah Publish Ulquihime rate M. Tapi bingung juga kalau bingung baru buat lemony.**

**Tapi di chap yang bakal ada lemonya,di jamin memuaskan dech!*gak percaya diri***

**Mungkin di fic ini Ichigo bakal jadi cowok yang agresif. Rukia jadi ketimpuhan sebagai korban! Aduuchh! Gome! Reader juga yach!**

**Kayaknya kalau di fic ini Vida bakal seringin Ichigo ngerape Rukia!**

**Aduch!Aduch!**

**Bagi Reader dan senpai,kalau mau kasih saran pada juniormu ini kirimkanlah ke Tombol Review, untuk para Reader kirim pendapat kalian juga. Dan untuk Flamer! JANGAN PEDES-PEDES YACH!**

**Lagi ke kurangan stok air nich!*lah apa hubungannya***

**Karena ini Khusus edisi HALLOWEN!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEN MINNA! Karena itu juga Vida bikin Trick or Treat Buat Rukia dari Ichigo! Tapi belom selesai di kerjain,Ichigo keburu sadar dech! Tapi kenapa Ichigo kayak gitu yach!**

**entahlah!**

**Ok…**

**Akhir kata penuh luka!**

**Vida Ucapin..**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NIHAOO!**

**WAHAHAHAHA! VIDA COME BACK!*di timpugin se RT cz bikin ribut***

**Vida gak nyangka, ni fic gaje yang mau baca sama review banyak! Vida kira ni fic gak di sukai cz di chap pertama gak terlalu banyak yang REVIEW!**

**Eh ternyata waktu di chap 2 buanyak buanget yang REVIEW…Vida jadi terharu! Hiks..hiks..*mulai dech nangis lebaynya***

**Ok! ARIGATOU BUAT YANG UDAH NYEMPETIN DIRI BUAT REVIEW NI FIC! Maupun yang LOG IN sama GAK! POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOOUU!*di bekep sandal jepit***

**Gome karena yang log in gak Vida bales di PM..**

**Jadi Vida bales di sini aja yach!**

**Ok kita mulai!**

**Voidy :Gomeeeee! Typo bertebaran! Vida ngetik ni fic pake bahasa sendiri sich! Gome! Hahahahaha! Iya nich Ulqui jadi mesum kalau ngigau! Masalah Ichigo OOC! Ya..mau gimana lagi, kalao gak OOC Nanti sapa yang bakal nyerang Rukia*Vida di jitak Ruki* Iya..ya.. Noba kan baik,gak kayak yang laen. Apa bener tuch! Emang bener kok*gimana sich authornya,plin plan* EIITTSS! Kalau tentang Ichi ada dech! Baca chap ke 3 ini! Kau akan menemukan jawabannya! Ok! Arigatou udah baca sama Review!^0^**

**Rio-Lucario :Gome! Vida malah pake bahasa sendiri! GOME..GOME..*sembah sujud* Masalah kata yang rancung makasih udah di kasih tau! Akan Vida perbaiki.. Rio_kun gak salah kok! 100% bener malah! Makasich yach dah nyempetin REVIEW lagi di chap 2!**

**Searaki Icchy :Gak apa2, Vida udah seneng Searaki_chan mau Review di chap 2 nya! Makasih yach! Tentang Ichigo! MM…MM..MM.. Baca aja dech chap 3 ini OK! **

**Sarsaraway :Ichigonya ke sambet kali!*di tebas zangetsu* Kalau mau jawabannya baca chap 3 ini! Vida tunggu Review-annya… Makasich dah Review! Ni fic emang heboh!hehehehe..**

**Merai Alixya Kudo :Hehehehehe! Lemonya Jangan dulu yang BEEH! Mm.. Ichigo sama Ruki jadian! Gak tau tah! Cz banyak banget cowok yang nemplok sama RUKIA!*plak*hehehehehe… makasich dah baca sama Review lagi!^_^**

**Ruki Yagami:Eeehh! Memangnya kamu baca UlquiRuki q yach! Makasih yach! Makasih juga udah baca sama REVIEW fic Ichiruki ini, apalagi sampai di fave! Vida seneng banget*meluk Ruki*langsung kena jitak***

**So-chan Cii Mio Imutz :Ini udah UPDATE! Makasich udah mau baca sama Review yach!**

**Kyu9 :Iya nich, si Ichigonya yang malah kabur! Ckckckc..dasar Ichigo payah*kena Getsuga Tensho dech* Makasich dan baca sama Review..^^**

**Wi3nter :Makasich yach!^0^… Iya semua chara OOC! Makanya Vida bikin ni fic malem-melem biar gak kena timpug dari charanya!*tengok kanan kiri* Ichigo punya kepribadian ganda! Bener gak yach! Gak tau juga tuch!hehehehe! Baca sama Review lagi chap ke 3 ini!**

**Ichirukilover :Ichigonya error!*langsung ngibrit* INI UDAH UPDATE! MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW!*teriak sambil lari***

**Nica Teef :Kalong tuh kelelawar! Tapi yang badannya gede, kan kalau kelelawar kecil. Ichigo emang mesum yach!hahahaha.. Ulquiorra ke samber petir.. Makasich udah Review!**

**aRaRaNcHa: Eeeh! Nafasnya jangan di tahan donk! Nanti malah pingsan! Yach! Ada pepatah, jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya.. Tapi dalamnya! Mesum semuaa! Hahahaha*langsung di keroyok* Makasich udah Review!**

**RUKI PoiSoNBeRRy :HAHAHAHA! Iya nich! Si Ichigonya rakus banget! Rukia hampir aja mati! Hehehehe ngebayangin apa sampai ngakak! Yach, kalau masalah lemon permulaan dulu! Dari asem yang makannya buru-buru,sampai jadi manis yang di emut dulu! Makasich udah Review apalagi di FAVE!*nunduk-nunduk***

**Hanabiraku Mika Miyazaki: Ini udah UPDATE! Iya nich, si Ichi pikun gak tau kenapa tuch! Makasich udah REVIEW!**

**Thia2rh: Ini udah Update! Makasich udah Review!^^**

**Mikan : Ichigo emank aneh*author di kejar zangetsu* Vida gak tau dia kenapa.. Jadi baca chap 3 ini! Makasich udah Review!**

**OK! Itu balesan REVIEW untuk para READER! Vida ucapin ARIGATOUUUU!**

**GOMENASAAIII! Banyak banget TYPO bertebaran bagaikan debu dari gunung merapi.. Vida ngetik nich fic malah pake bahasa yang bikin EYD ancur! Gomenasaiii! InsyaAllah di chap ini Vida perbaiki. Masalah pake bahasa gaul,gak tau kenapa Vida ngegunain bahasa gaul,padahal niatnya gak.*Author mulai pikun* Mungkin di sini gak terlalu banyak bahasa gaulnya,soalnya itu awal cz Rukianya marah-marah karena belom terbiasa sama orang-orang yang ada di asrama. Hehehehe..**

**Nah karena Vida udah banyak cincong, trus dapet deathglare gratis dari para chara, Vida mau langsung ngibrit ke FIC yang super gaje ini! OK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo Senpai**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje,Abal,bisa bikin Hokcai,OOC,AU,Pokoknya ancur.**

**Don't Like Don't Read OK!**

**BUT REVIEW! ^0^**

**(Perhatian Khusus! Anak di bawah umur 17 tahun dilarang baca)**

**Untung Vida dah 17 tahun,baru aja..HAHAHAHA*plak***

**.**

**.**

**Summary: : Rukia Kuchiki! Cewek berumur 16 tahun yang baru pindah dari Kyushu sebuah desa kecil ke kota Bernama Karakura. Karena kepindahan itulah dia harus pindah sekolah juga. Tapi gak di sangka ternyata sekolah barunya mengharuskan para murid tinggal di asrama. Dan gak di sangka-sangka asrama buat murid cewek tuh penuh. Dan dengan terpaksa Rukia harus tinggal di asrama cowok. Dan dia tinggal di asrama bernama "Las Noches". Rukia sangat syok mendapati penghuni asrama itu yang beda dari murid biasanya. Apalagi semuanya cowok,dan dia satu-satunya cewek. Gimana kisah Rukia di asrama Las Noches dengan para penyamun…?**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini langit di tutupi awan mendung,yang sepertinya akan segera menurunkan tetetsan air dari awan. Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,ke dua matanya berkantup hitam menandakan dia tidak tidur semalaman.

'Kalau setiap malam seperti ini terus,aku bisa kena diabetes*A/N: Emang gak bisa tidur bisa menyebabkan diabetes?*. Dasar orang mesum menyebalkan,apa setiap malam aku harus terus terjaga supaya gak di serang dia,lain kali aku akan minta rantai untuk mengikat lehernya.'Gerutu Rukia dalam hati. Di liriknya tempat tidur sebelahnya,ternyata orang sedari tadi dI gumamkan gak ada,Rukia ngangkat alis dech. 'Kemana si tukang ngigau mesum itu?' Tanyanya dalam hati,tapi Rukia tidak mau mengurusi lebih lanjut. Di ambilnya handuk berwarna putih dengan corak biru dari gantungan,di sandarkannya handuk itu di pundaknya lalu dia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersiap untuk mandi.

Baru saja dia hendak mandi setelah membuka pintu putih itu. Tubuhnya sudah membeku dan bola matanya membulat bahkan berubah jadi garis-garis hitam juga semburat merah menghiasi wajah imutnya,dan dalam sekejap..

"KYAAA! ECHIII!" Rukia berteriak di depan pintu kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, tapi kok di sela-sela jarinya bola matanya yang violet ngintip.*o_O"*

Mau tau apa yang di lihat Rukia?

JENG..JENG..JENG..*seperti biasa pake backsound dulu*

Sosok putih pucat,dengan bintik-bintik air segar menetes dari tubuhnya yang ramping. Emerald yang dingin,wajah yang tampan,rambut yang basah dan terlihat sexy. Tapi itu bukan masalah utama,yang jadi masalah adalah..Kiki Ulquiorra kelihatan dari celah kabut putih uap air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Dan dengan suara tenang tanpa ada rasa khawatir apalagi malu dia berkata.

"Kenapa kau yang berteriak onna? Bukannya kau yang mengintip ku! Menyebut ku Ecchi pula!" Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada supeerr tenangnya,tapi tersirat dari tatapannya bahwa dia sedikit kesal.

Rukia masih dalam keadaan tutup muka,tapi kok ada celahnya ya. CKCKCK,bilang aja pengen ngintip*author beku dech*. Dengan malu-malu juga gemetaran, di tunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya ke arah kiki Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengerti maksudnya,dia pun melirik Kikinya sendiri,lalu dia pun menoleh lagi ke arah Rukia.

"Kenapa? Inikan milik ku." Ujarnya datar.

'Aduch.. Ini cowok ganteng bodoh atau lemot sich.' Batin Rukia yang sweetdrop sendiri.

"Maksud ku cepat tutupi dengan handuk! DASAR BAKA!" Akhirnya Rukia pun berteriak kesal,tapi kok malah terus mandangin ya,aduch-aduch.

Ulquiorra malah menatap Rukia dengan tatapan datar,bukannya menutupi Kikinya,eh dia malah menarik tangan Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi juga menahannya di dinding. Seburat merah kembali menghiasi Rukia,tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena di tahan ke dua tangan Ulquiorra.

"A..a..a.." Rukia gak tahu harus ngomong apa yang jelas mukanya sudah terasa sangat panas sekarang karena Ulquiorra menatap lekat padanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan onna. Ini miliku yang kau lihat,bukan milikmu yang ku lihat. Lagipula,yang salah bukan aku,kau yang langsung saja menerobos masukkan." Ujar Ulquiorra sambil menatap dingin Rukia,wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Rukia membuat pemilik mata violet itu salting.

Di tatap dingin,apalagi sama sosok yang bugil Rukia sudah mau pingsan saking gak kuat nahan sensasi malu. Lagipula kata-kata Ulquiorra tepat sasaran yang bilang Rukia langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk.

"Tu..tunggu dulu! Yang salah kan bukan aku saja,kau juga salah karena tidak menguncinya. Kalau di kuncikan aku juga tidak akan menerobos masuk!" Seru Rukia mencoba membela diri.

Ulquiorra terdiam sesaat,wajahnya yang tampan dan juga rambut hitamnya yang basah memperlihatkan ke sexyannya. Membuat Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Benar juga ya. Ya sudah,kau mau mandikan,aku sudah selesai." Ujar Ulquiorra innocent sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Rukia dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, Rukia cengok sendiri.

"Lama-lama gw tinggal disini,bisa-bisa jadi gila nich!"Gumam Rukia yang sudah pasang Frustasi face.

~Animal Jungle ini Las Noches Hostel~

Ini adalah hari ke dua Rukia masuk kelas. Rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan keluar dari kelas ini,soalnya dari tadi dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seluruh penjuru kelas lebih tepatnya dari para cewek sich.

'Kemarin sial sama si kepala jeruk,hari ini juga sial di kamar mandi,apa gw harus kena sial lagi di kelas.' Batin Rukia pasrah. 'Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sama si kepala jeruk itu,bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu pada ku! Aku harus menemuinya dan mendapatkan penjelasan.' Aura kemarahan keluar dari tubuh Rukia.

Jam Istirahat yang di nantikan. Dengan cepat Rukia langsung Check Out dari kelas, cewek-cewek yang udah siap nerkam Rukia cuman gertak gigi aja.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Rukia berjalan di lorong sekolah yang udah rame sama para murid yang istirahat dengan berbagai aktifitas mereka. Ada yang lagi ngunyah makanan mereka,ada yang ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas, malahan ada yang lagi buka-buka majalah hen**. Ini sekolah kok ngebolehin muridnya bawa yang kayak gituan. Rukia cuman geleng-geleng dech.

"Sial,dimana kelasnya si kepala jeruk itu,ini sekolah juga kenapa gede banget." Gerutu Rukia sambil terus nengokkin satu-persatu kelas yang dia lewati,tapi sosok yang di carinya gak ada. Tapi Rukia tidak putus asa, di telusurinya lagi setiap penjuru sekolah. Tepat dia sampai di atap sekolah,langkahnya terhenti karena sosok yang dia cari ada di situ. Pemilik rambut orange itu tengah bersandar ke tembok,matanya tertutup menandakan dia sedang tidur. Entah kenapa Rukia jadi bengong sendiri mandangin sosok itu.

Di langkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati sosok berambut orange itu. Entah kenapa dia malah duduk di samping cowok itu. Amarahnya yang sedari tadi hampir meledak mau nyaingin gunung merapi di yogya jadi adem ayem lagi. Di tatapnya lembut sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap itu.

Rambut orange yang lembut terbelai angin,bulu matanya yang panjang,bibir yang tipis dan dingin. Entah kenapa Rukia seolah terhipnotis oleh sosok ini.

'A..ada apa dengan ku,bukannya ku mau memarahinya. Tapi..kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat ini.' Gumam Rukia dalam hati sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terus berdetak kencang. 'Padahal kalau melihatku dia selalu marah-marah dan wajahnya di hiasi kerutan di dahi. Tapi,saat ini dia terlihat lain. Padahal ku juga tak ingin di benci.' Entah kenapa dia jadi lemes sendiri. Dia merasa pindah ke kota itu malah memperburuk keadaan,padahal niatnya dia ingin mendapatkan teman dan menjadi lebih baik. Tapi ini malah sebaliknya, sudah masuk ke asrama cowok yang semuanya aneh plus mesum,lalu di benci sama orang yang baru pertama dia temui, dan mendapat musuh segunung di kelas. Entah kejadian buruk apa lagi yang akan menimpanya.

Terjebak dalam pikirannya,Rukia tidak sadar kalau sosok di sebelahnya bangun dan membuka mata coklatnya. Lalu mata coklat itupun mendapati sosok lain di sampingnya.

"Mid..get.." Ujar Ichigo masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Rukia yang menyadari kalau Ichigo bangun pun langsung menoleh,entah kenapa dia malah blushing. Ichigo menatap lekat sosok Rukia yang membeku sendiri.

"HUWAAA! MI..MIDGET!" Tiba-tiba Ichigo teriak dan dengan cepat mundur menjauhi Rukia, Rukia pun sukses di buat sweetdrop.

CTEK!

Kerutan penuh kekesalan nemplok di dahi Rukia. "Apa tidak bisa,kalau melihatku kau tidak teriak kepala jeruk,apa kau tidak berfikir aku akan sakit hati." Ujar Rukia penuh dengan nada kekesalan.

Ichigo bungkam tidak menyahut.

"Sudahlah,aku tidak ingin membahas itu,yang ingin ku tanyakan hanya satu." Kata Rukia sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo,Ichigo langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Kemarin,kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?" Ujar Rukia terus menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo,Ichigo tetap bungkam tidak menyahut. Tubuhnya terasa kaku,bahkan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. "Hei! Jawab! Kenapa kau diam saja!" Teriak Rukia,tapi Ichigo setia dalam bungkam. Rukia jadi kesal,di langkahkan perlahan kakinya mendekati Ichigo yang takut sendiri. Tapi tepat saat Rukia beberapa meter lagi,Ichigo langsung beranjak dan berlari menjauhi Rukia,belum sempat Rukia menghentikan Ichigo,sosok itu telah hilang di balik pintu. Lagi-lagi Rukia di buat cengok.

"ADA APA DENGAN SI KEPALA JERUK ITU! APA WAJAHKU MIRIP SADAKO HAAH!" Rukia berteriak kesal.

"_APA YANG SUDAH LOE LAKUKAN PADA KUROSAKI-KUN KUCHIKI.._" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datar dengan nada menakutkan membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri. Cewek bermata violet itu bukan takut karena percaya hantu,tapi dia takut karena mengenali pemilik suara itu. Di putar tubuh mungilnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Tubuhnya langsung membeku seketika. Di dapatinya segerombolan cewek tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa Kurosaki-kun terlihat ketakutan Kuchiki! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya." Seru cewek berambut senja itu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sahut Rukia. "Malahan aku yang mau bertanya padanya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Si cewek berdada besar itu pun mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"I..itu.." Rukia jadi terbata-bata. 'Tidak mungkin ku katakan kalau aku hampir di 'itu' sama si kepala jeruk. Bisa-bisa aku yang jadi korban amukan cewe-cewek ini. Mereka juga gak akan percaya. OH KAMI-SAMA!HELP ME!' Jerit Rukia dalam batin. Entah kesialan apa yang bakal menimpanya kali ini.

"JAWAB! LOE GAK PUNYA LIDAH APA? ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN LOE GAK BISA NGOMONG!" Teriak cewek berambut hijau toska dengan tatapan yang nanar. Rukia jadi takut,masalahnya ini keroyokan,kalau satu lawan satu masih bisa dia hadapi.

'CK..menyebalkan,kenapa kemaren dan hari ini terus sial.' Gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

"LOE BENER-BENER NGABISIN KE SABARAN!" Ujar cewek berambut hitam yang keliatannya tomboy dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Rukia.

"Le..lepaskan.." Pinta Rukia yang kesulitan bernafas karena lehernya sedikit tertekan oleh cengkraman Tatsuki.

"Enak aja loe! Loe gak jawab, gw juga gak akan ngelepasin." Ujar cewek berambut hitam itu.

"Hei..Sudahlah jangan seperti ini." Ujar cewek bercepol dengan nada lembutnya.

Mata Rukia langsung berbinar. 'Ternyata ada juga yang baik di antara mereka.' Batinnya merasa bersyukur.

"Kalau dia cuman di pukul saja bisa gawat kan. Nanti dia mengadu,lebih baik langsung saja tenggelamkan di kolam." Lanjut tuch cewek bercepol dengan nada yang supeeeer lembut.

Rukia langsung sweetdrop. 'GILA!' Batinnya merasa menyesal sudah berharap kalau dia baik.

"Kalau langsung di tenggelamkan kita tidak bisa menikmatinya. Biar aku menyayat dulu wajah imutnya ini." Ujar cewek berambut pirang yang sudah menjilat sebuah carter di tangannya. Rukia langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ririn juga pengen ikutan.." Cewek bak anak sd ini malah ikut-ikutan.

"Boleh ku suntikan ramuan yang baru saja ku buat di lab." Cewek yang keturunan cina langsung mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik yang sudah terisi cairan aneh.

Rukia langsung bergidik ngeri. 'Gila! Ini benar-benar Gila! Mereka semua gila. Aku harus pergi dari sini.' Batin Rukia. Sambil terus berusaha lepas dari cengkraman cewek berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur!" Seru cewek berambut orange sambil melayangkan sebuah tamparan. Rukia hanya menutup mata pasrah. Tapi tepat tangan itu membuat sebuah tanda merah besar di muka Rukia,sebuah tangan lain menghentikannya. Semua orang terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke pemilik lengan itu. Rukia yang menutup mata merasa aneh karena tamparannya gak sampai,lalu dengan perlahan dia buka lagi sang violet miliknya. Di dapatinya semua cewek bergidik ketakutan. Di lihatnya ada sosok lain selain para cewek-cewek beringas. Ya sosok berambut scarlet indah dengan bola mata aqua green.

"No..Noba-sama.." Ujar cewek bernama Orihime dengan nada bergetar.

"No..noba-kun.." Ujar cewek bernama Ririn,bola matanya yang biru menatap takut pada sosok yang di panggil Noba itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pada Rukia?" Tanya Noba penuh dengan penekanan di setiap perkataannya. Tatsuki melepas cengkraman tangannya dan berjalan mundur.

"..Tidak.." Mereka semua jadi saling pandang dan gugup.

"Pergi.." Titah Noba. Dan para cewek-cewek beringas itu pun langsung berlari.

Setelah yakin cewek-cewek itu menghilang,Rukia pun jadi tenang kembali.

"A..arigatou Noba.." Ujar Rukia dengan seutas senyum. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba tubuh Noba langsung terduduk di lantai. "Noba kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rukia khawatir lalu berjongkok dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Di lihatnya sosok cowok di depannya.

"A..ku..Aku malu sekali.." Ujar Noba dengan menutup wajahnya dengan ke dua tangannya.

HAH? Rukia langsung sweetdrop. "Kenapa malu?"

"Baru pertama kalinya aku menolong cewek." Sahutnya sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua mukanya.

Entah kenapa Rukia jadi ingin tertawa. "Fuh..hehehehehehe.."

"Ke..kenapa kau tertawa.." Ujar Noba yang kini memandang Rukia.

"Gome.." Rukia mencoba menahan tawanya. "Arigatou sudah menolong ku Noba." Sambung Rukia lagi dengan senyum yang super duper manis,dan sukses membuat cowok ganteng bermata aqua green itu berblushing kembali.

"Do..doitachimasta.." Ujarnya sambil membalas senyum Rukia.

Rukia bengong melihat senyum Noba. Manis,pikirnya. 'Ku kira semua orang di asrama mesum dan aneh semua. Ternyata ada juga yang seperti Noba, baik dan pemalu.' Batin Rukia.

"Kita bisa berteman kan Noba.." Ujar Rukia,mata Noba membulat mendengar perkataan Rukia,lalu mengangguk. Rukia tersenyum puas. Entah kenapa kekesalan dan rasa takutnya menghilang.

Eh..Tunggu! Rasa kesal ku belum hilang sama si kepala jeruk itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia. Batin Rukia.

"Heii Noba." Panggil Rukia. Noba pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa si kepala jeruk membenci ku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kepala Jeruk?" Noba ngangkat alis waktu ngedenger perkataan Rukia.

"Maksudnya,.si Storwberry,ah Maksudnya Ichigo Kurosaki." Seru Rukia setelah mengingat-ngingat.

"Eh.. Ichigo.. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Aku hanya mengenalnya saat di asrama." Jawab Noba.

"Be..begitu ya." Entah kenapa Rukia jadi merasa kecewa.

"Maaf ya.. Ah.. kalau masalah Ichigo,Kukira Grimmjowsenpai tahu." Seru Noba. Rukia pun mengerutkan alis.

"Grimmjow senpai?"

"Iya, ku dengar mereka berteman sejak kecil. Mungkin lebih baik kau bertanya padanya." Sambung Noba lagi. Rukia memandang senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Begitu ya.. Baiklah,arigatou Noba!" Seru Rukia yang langsung berlari girang meninggalkan seutas senyum yang membuat Noba deg-deg-gan.

"Ada apa dengan ku?" Tanya pada diri sendiri.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Rukia menelusuri lorong dengan setengah berlari. Mencari seseorang lagi,tapi kini yang di cari bukan Ichigo,melainkan sosok berambut biru. Tapi ternyata tak perlu cewek bermata violet itu mengelilingi sekolah yang adzubillah gedenya, sosok yang dia cari sudah ketemu. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung di sambernya.

"Grimmjow senpai!" Teriaknya. Sosok yang merasa namanya di panggilpun menoleh. Mata birunya berbinar saat melihat Rukia tengah mendekatinya,dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menerkam Rukia. Tapi tepat sebelum tubuh gedenya memeluk Rukia. Sebuah tendangan sudah nemplok di wajahnya,dan alhasil Grimmjow pun tidak berhasil memeluk Rukia.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil mengelap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku mau bertanya tentang Ichigo.." Sahut Rukia To The Point. Cewek yang satu ini memang tak pernah basa-basi. Dan wajah Grimmjow sukses di buat bingung.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Ichigo?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Ku dengar senpai dekat dengannya. Mungkin senpai tahu kenapa dia membenciku." Sahut Rukia.

HM..Grimmjow cuman mendehem. Di sandarkannya tubuhnya ke dinding,di masukan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Rukia terus diam menanti sebuah jawaban.

"Dia itu memiliki hasrat yang besar." Grimmjow mulai bicara. Tapi sayang Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan senpainya ini.

"Apa maksud senpai?"

"Kau taukan,kalau cowok itu punya tingkat ransangan terhadap cewek lebih tinggi. Daripada cewek yang teransang terhadap cowok." Rukia ngangguk-ngangguk aja. " Nah,kalau si Ichigo punya kasus yang lebih parah. Dia memiliki tingkat ransangan dan hasrat lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan cowok."

"Ma..maksudnya.."

"Kalau dekat-dekat dengan cewek dia suka berubah drastis,dan langsung menyerang cewek itu. Bahkan sifatnya pun bisa berubah."

"Jadi.. Apa dia sadar kalau dia berubah." Rukia jadi semakin serius.

Grimmjow menoleh dulu ke Rukia yang menatapnya serius,lalu memandang lagi ke depan. "Dia..100% dalam keadaan sadar."

Rukia terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan senpainya ini.

"Jadi dia sadar kalau dia berubah!" Seru Rukia mencoba menyakinkan. Dan Grimmjow hanya mengangguk. Dan Rukia semakin terkejut. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Grimmjow menghela nafas pelan,memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. " Dulu, kalau tidak salah saat aku berumur 8 tahun dan Ichigo 7 tahun,kami tidak sengaja menonton film Blue. Kalau aku sich biasa-biasa saja,tapi saat aku lihat Ichigo,dia seolah terbawa. Dan di mulai saat itu dia mudah sekali teransang terhadap cewek. Pernah sekali terjadi kasus saat dia kelas 1 SMP, waktu itu dia suka sama cewek. Lalu tak di sangka-sangka dia langsung menyerang cewek itu. Saat itu dia berubah drastis dan dingin terhadap cewek, tak ingin dekat-dekat apalagi memeluknya. Karena Ichigo menyadari apa yang dia lakukan,juga dia merasa bersalah kenapa tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang terbawa nafsu. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak membencimu,hanya saja dia ingin melindungimu." Jelas Grimmjow,Rukia hanya diam membisu.

"Nah aku sudah memberitahu,sekarang aku minta imbalannya! Cium aku sekali ya.." Pinta Grimmjow yang udah memonyongkan bibirnya. Tapi sebuah sepatu melayang ke wajahnya,dan ternyata itu milik Rukia. Grimmjow kembali mengalah. " Ngomong-ngomong,kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang Ichigo?" Tanya Grimmjow yang sekarang lagi ngusap-ngusap mukanya.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Rukia berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan senpainya,dan wajahnya pun blushing. "Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja,karena kelihatannya dia begitu membenciku." Sahut Rukia. " Su..sudah ya senpai. Arigatou karena sudah memberitahuku." Ujar Rukia yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Hari ini Rukia terlihat berbeda. Kemarin dia galak,tapi sekarang dia lembut. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia menanyakan Ichigo,apa jangan-jangan.." Gumam Grimmjow sambil di hiasi tetesan air hujan yang mulai membasahi jendela sekolah.

* * *

Pulang Sekolah. Dan hujan pun turun dengan sangat derasnya,dan sialnya Rukia sama sekali tidak membawa payung. Dia pun terpaksa berlari hujan-hujanan menuju asrama.

"Tempat ini kenapa harus serba luas sich!" Gerutunya di tengah larinya yang kian mencepat. Di tutup kepalanya oleh tas yang ia bawa.

Setelah berlari beberapa menit akhirnya dia pun sampai di depan pintu asrama.

Hosh..hosh..hosh..

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal,tubuhnya basah kuyup. Di bukanya pelan pintu asrama yang berwarna coklat.

Baru saja dia melangkah satu langkah.

BUUK!

Sebuah benda yang mirip Boxer bukan mirip lagi tapi itu memang Boxer terbang dan nemplok di wajahnya.

"WOOI! Itu Boxer gw! Kenapa loe lempar! Baka!" Gerutu cowok yang berambut merah di kuncir atau namanya Renji.

"Loe yang duluan maen lempar Boxer gw!" Di balas dengan juluran lidah dari Ggio atau cowok yang mirip cina itu.

Rukia masih setia berdiri di depan pintu,raut wajahnya sudah di penuhi kekesalan yang memuncak.

"Eh,Rukia kau sudah pulang?" Seru Cowok berambut scarlet bernama Ashido. "Tubuhmu basah kuyup." Tambahnya lagi. Kini mata abu-abunya memandang mesum ke arah dada Rukia yang.. WOW! Cetakan bra Rukia terlihat karena seragamnya yang basah.

Rukia cepat-cepat menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya itu,tapi sebelum dia berhasil,ternyata sudah ada tangan mungil lain yang nemplok di dadanya.

"Kalau basah nee-san terlihat lebih sexy.." Ujar pemilik tangan yang nemplok di dada Rukia,alias anak yang bernama Hitsugaya.

Rukia langsung melepas tengan Hitsugaya. "Jangan main sentuh aja bocah..!" Seru Rukia kesal. Baru saja dia lepas dari binatang mesum kecil,dirinya sudah terjerat lagi di sebuah pelukan binatang mesum lainya.

"Benar,kau jangan main sentuh saja Kuntet! Karena Rukia lebih suka di sentuh oleh ku! Benarkan Rukia.." Ujar suara yang gak asing siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Grimmjow.

"Enak saja. Rukia lebih suka di peluk oleh ku!" Protes Ashido,yang langsung menarik Rukia dari dekapan Grimmjow.

"Enak saja! Lepaskan dia!" Grimmjow pun kembali menarik Rukia.

"Kau yang lepaskan!" Ashido pun tidak mau kalah.

Dan terjadilah pertandingan tarik tambang dengan menggunakan Rukia sebagai tambangnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BAKA! KALIAN PIKIR AKU TAMBANG YANG BISA DI TARIK-TARIK APA!" Teriak Rukia penuh dengan amarah sembari menarik tangannya sendiri. Grimmjow dan Ashido cuman cengengesan. Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow dan Ashido,tepat saat mereka berdua mau menyerang lagi. DEATHGLARE gratis di berikan oleh Rukia. Kedua binatang buas pun*di geplak* maksudnya Grimmjow dan Ashido langsung mengurunkan niatnya.

Cewek bermata violet itu pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Di baringkannya tubuh yang lelah itu.

"Jadi dia sadar kalau hampir melakukan itu padaku." Gumamnya. "Lalu kenapa dia terus saja melakukan itu. Kalau saat itu aku tidak menendangnya,apa dia akan melakukannya."

"Dia merasa bersalah kenapa tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang terbawa nafsu." Tiba-tiba perkataan Grimmjow terngiang di benaknya.

"Merasa bersalah."

Rukia terdiam sesaat,menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tanpa sadar dia pun terlelap.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Bola mata violet itu terbuka. Rukia memposisikan tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk. Di pegang kepalanya oleh tangn kirinnya.

"Ugh! Sekarang jam berapa?" Gumamnya. Lalu dilirikan matanya ke arah jam dinding. Jam 12 malam.

"Jam 12 MALAM!" Serunya. "Aku tertidur yach! Masih pakai baju seragam lagi,pantesan dingin." Serunya Ulquiorra senpai tidak ada. Tanyanya dalam hati. " Kalau tidak salah di asrama ini ada pemandian air panasnya ,kalau berendam pasti enak. OK! Karena sudah jam 12 malam,pasti para penghuni lainya sudah pada tidur dan gak akan ada yang mau berendam lagi. OK! MENUJU ONSEN!" Serunya semangat. Lalu dengan cepat dia menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dinding,setelah membawa peralatan mansi dia pun keluar kamar.

Dengan sangat perlahan dia melangkah dan menengok kanan kiri. YES! Tidak ada siapa-siapa,batinnya kegirangan. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan waspada,akhirnya Rukia sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan.

"ONSEN"

Rukia pun membuka pintu itu,tapi sayang ada Rukia lupakan.

Tanpa sadar dia telah melupakan sesuatu,Rukia mulai membuka seragamnya. Setelah membuka seragamnya dan menyimpan di sebuah keranjang kecil,Rukia pun menuju ke bak mandi besar berisi air panas yang enak kalau berendam di sana. Rukia pun sudah tidak sabar untuk segera berendam. Tapi entah kesialan apa lagi yang datang padanya,yang belum sempat memasukan badannya ke dalam bak besar itu. Pintu terbuka, dan sukses membuat Rukia kaget setengah mati.

Di dapatinya sosok yang hampir sama keadaan seperti dirinya. BUGIL. Tapi sosok itu menggunakan handuk di antar pinggangnya.

"Mi..Migdet!" Ujar cowok yang kini sudah berdiri kaku di depan Rukia.

"Ke..kepala jeruk.." Ujar Rukia yang sama-sama berdiri kaku gak sadar kalau tubuhnya terekspos.

'Aku lupa mengunci pintu!' Rukia baru sadar dech.

"WAH! Ayo berendam-berendam!" Terdengar suara rame dari arah pintu. Suara cowok-cowok,Rukia langsiung ketakutan.

"Bagaimana ini.." Gumamnya gelagapan dan bingung. Masalahnya keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk Rukia di lihat oleh para cowok itu.

Dan dengan cepat tangan Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia memasuki loker di sebelah kanannya. Menutupnya erat,mata Rukia terbelalak membulat mendapati sosok di depanya kini tengah mendekapnya yang dalam keadaan..EHM..Telanjang. Apalagi di dalam loker yang begitu sempit. Dan tanpa menghitung detik,para cowok pun berbondong-bondong memasuki ONSEN. Rukia semakin ketakutan,apalagi dalam keadaan dekapan cowok yang setengah bugil juga.

Wajah Rukia sudah tidak tahan akan panasnya suhu tubuh Ichigo yang menyebar bau khas yang maskulin.

"Kau ini,suka sekali menunjukan tubuhmu ." Ujar cowok yang kini mendekap Rukia. Rukia langsung bergidik ngeri. Karena Rukia menyadari keadaan cowok yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Dia tidak tahan kalau dekat-dekat dengan cewek. Dan dia akan langsung menyerang cewek itu. Dan 100% dia itu sadar,hanya tidk kuat menahan nafsu." Begitulah yang di katakan Grimmjow senpai.

Keadaan Rukia sekarang lebih gawat di banding ketemu cowok-cowok yang diluar bagaikan sekolompok binatang buas. Karena binatang terbuasnya kini tengah menyeringai sambil mendekapnya.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba di jilatnya telinga Rukia oleh Ichigo membuat Rukia merasakan gelid an nafas Ichigo.

"Ugh!" Dan tanpa sengaja dari bibir mungilnya keluar sebuah desahan dan sukses membuat Ichigo menyeringai. Rukia pun langsung menngigit bibir bawahnya.

"HEI! Ini kan seragam cewek. WOW ada dalemannya juga." Seru cowok yang ada di luar.

DEG!

Jantung Rukia langsung berdetak kencang.

"HEI! Jangan-jangan itu milik Rukia. Dia kan satu-satunya cewek di asarama ini." Sambung cowok lainnya.

Rukia semakin gemetaran, sementara Ichigo mulai menciumi tengkuk Rukia. Dan tanpa sadar Rukia pun kembali mendesah.

"Eh,bro loe denger suara gak?" Seru cowok lain.

Dan kembali Rukia di hujan ketakutan. "Jeruk baka! Berhenti.." Titah Rukia. Tapi Ichigo malah memandang wajah Rukia. Di dapatinya sosok cewek mungil itu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah,tanpa mendengar perintah Rukia Ichigo malah menyeringai,lalu mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Rukia.

"Kalau kau bersuara bukankah mereka akan mendengar." Ujarnya tepat di telinga Rukia,membuat Rukia merasakan geli dari hembusan nafas Ichigo. Lalu tanpa membuat Rukia menghindar, Ichigo langsung mencium Rukia dengan liar. Lidahnya memaksa masuk,tapi bibir Rukia tidak mengijinkannya. Dia ingin mendorong tubuh Ichigo,tapi kedua tangannya di kunci oleh tangan kiri Ichigo di belakang punggung. Ichigo terus berusaha agar lidahnya dapat masuk,tapi sayang Rukia tetap tidak member kelonggaran. Tapi Ichigo memliki siasat,di elusnya perut Rukia yang tidak tertutupi.

Rasa dingin membuat Rukia kaget dan tanpa sadar membuka mulut. Ichigo menyeringai di tengah ciumannya,dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan ke sempatan lidahnya melesat masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Rukia. Menyapu langit-langitnya,menahan lidah Rukia tetap di bawah lidahnya.

"mmt..mmth..mhhtm.." Erang Rukia di tengah ciuman Ichigo.

"Suara apaan sich! Kagak ada suara juga." Seru cowok yang di luar. " sepertinya Rukia tadi berendam di sini,lalu dia lupa membawa pakaian kotornya. Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat,mungkin saja bisa berendam bareng." Tambah itu cowok lalu berjalan menuju bak besar itu bersama teman-temannya,tidak menyadiri bahwa pemilik baju itu tengah bersembunyi di balik loker dan ada kejadian tak terduga di dalamnya.

Setelah 5 menit Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya,sebenarnya dia ingin mencium Rukia lebih lama. Tapi pemilik mata violet ini sudah meminta di beri oksigen,terpakasalah Ichigo melepas ciumannya.

Terlihatlah dari mata coklatnya,sosok Rukia sudah memerah,bibirnya terus memburu pasokan oksigen. Dadanya naik turun karena ngos-ngosan. Tapi di karenakan Rukia dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai pun, maka dadanya yang mungil itu menggiurkan untuk Ichigo. Karena tubuh Rukia lebih pendek darinya,apalagi di dalam loker ini sangatlah sempit. Di angkatnya tubuh Rukia dan di tahannya di atas satu kakinya.

"Ahh.." Desah Rukia saat selangkangannya menempel dip aha Ichigo. Kini posisi Tubuh Rukia terduduk di paha Ichigo,dan dada Rukia begitu dekat darinya. Tanpa harus menunggu lagi,di sambernya dada Rukia oleh bibir Ichigo.

"Ahh.." Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir Rukia,tapi buru-buru di gigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan Ichigo terus menggulum,memilin,dan menjilat dada Rukia. Di gigitnya pelan benda kecilnya,membuat Rukia menggigit keras bibirnya.

"Hen..ti..ahh.." Baru saja Rukia mau memohon supaya Ichigo mengehentikan aksinya,Ichigo ke buru membuat kismark tepat dia atas dada Rukia,membuat cewek bermata violet ini mendesah kembali.

Paha kiri Ichigo terasa basah oleh cairan bening yang keluar dari tubuh di selangkangan Rukia.

Setelah puas memainkan dada Rukia,di cium lagi leher Rukia,di gigit,di jilat,dan dicium. Hingga kismark lain tertinggal di sana. Rukia mati-matian menahan desahan dan berusaha menghentikan Ichigo dengan menjambak rambut orangenya, tapi Ichigo malah semakin liar. Tanpa ada ijin dari Rukia,di masukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Rukia,membuat Rukia mengerang dalam sakit bibirnya yang ia gigit.

"Ku..mo..hon..Hen..ti..kan.." Pinta Rukia dengan nada lirihnya. Di turunkannya tubuh mungil itu dari paha Ichigo tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya. Di tatapnya lekat violet di depanya.

"Tapi sepertinya tunbuhmu ingin lebih.." Ujar Ichigo dan tanpa menunggu protesan dari Rukia,pemilik mata violet itu di bawa ke sebuah ciuman lagi. Tapi di balik ciuman itu ada sebuah niat licik,di masukan jari ke dua dalam lubang Rukia,membuat Rukia menggeliat. Tapi karena di dalam loker sempit,gerak Rukia jadi terbatas. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi,jaru ke tiga menyusul di dalam lubang Rukia.

"Ugh..mmt..mhtmm.." Erang Rukia di tengah ciuman Ichigo. Ichigo mulai menggerakan ke tiga jarinya di dalam tubuh Rukia. Di keluar masukan ke tiga jarinya. Perlahan-lahan lau berubah menjadi cepat.

Rukia sudah tidak tahan menahan sensasi itu,apalagi bibirnya kini di kunci oleh bibir Ichigo. Saliva keluar dari celah bibirnya. Di cengkramnya pundak Ichigo sampai bekas cakaran kukunya tercetak kemerahan di kulit putih Ichigo. Tangan yang menganggur tidak di diamkan lama,di remasnya dada Rukia,di mainkan putingnya. Tapi Ichigo tidak melepas ciumannya,sambil memberikan nafas ke dalam peru-paru Rukia agar cewek bermata violet itu bertahan berciuman lama*emang bisa?*. Setelah beberapa menit*author gak tahu soalnya gak ngitung* cairan bening dan kental keluar dari selangkangan Rukia. Menandakan Rukia sudah orgasme,di keluarkan ketiga jari yang di penuhi cairan lengket yang sedari tadi bermain di dalam lubang Rukia. Lalu Ichigo pun melepas ciumannya, Rukia langsung menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya.

Lalu Ichigo menjilat jarinya yang di penuhi cairan Rukia.

"Hen..ti..kan..Ku..mo..hon..Nan..ti..a..da.. o..rang...mem..bu..ka..lo..." Pinta Rukia di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tapi Ichigo malah menyeringai.

"Sayangnya miliku sudah tidak tahan.." Ujar Ichigo yang sudah mengarahkan kejantanannya di sela-sela selangkangan Rukia.

"Tu..tunggu dulu!" Seru Rukia seolah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan hingga akhir yang sudah tertunda waktu itu." Ujarnya dan tanpa menunggu lagi dia mencium Rukia dan memasukan kejantanannya di lubang Rukia,Rukia mengerang di tengah ciumannya. Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk.

"OH..KAMI-SAMA! TOLONG AKU!" Jerit Rukia dalam hati..

Nah apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Apa Rukia akan berhasik di rape oleh Ichigo sampai akhir.

Ya..Yang jelas

TBC!

* * *

WAHAHAHAHA! CHAP 3 BERES!

Ni chap vida mulai hari ini sama di beresin hari ini juga! Trus langsung ngibrit ke warnet hari ini juga!

Gak ada perkataan lain yang ingin Vida katakan,yang jelas lemony bersambung.

Gila semua fans Seven Ghost kejam semua! Rukia hampir di bunuh tuch!

Dan Ichigo..

Super duper mesuuuumm!

Nah bagi Reader yang mengira Ichigo di ambil alih kesadaraanya,semuanya .. Di sini Ichi 100%sadar banget! Hanya saja,nafsu mengalhkannya.

Gome kalau ada typo! Cz vida gak sempet ngedit lagi,soalnya warnetnya gak di skat,jadi gawat kalau yang di sebelah Vida baca ni fic!

waduuch! Bahaya, EYD juga masih setia nimbrung di ini fic!

Gome yach!

Dan masalah lemon!Gak tau bakal nyambung di chap depan,gak tahu bakal beresan. READER pengennya gimana. Lanjutin apa jangan..

OK VIDA TUNGGU REVIEW-AN NYA.

Di tengah Flu mneyerang,hanya REVIEW dari minna yang dapat membuat Vida membuat ni fic lanjut.

OK!

AKHIR KATA PENUH LUKA/

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU/


	4. Chapter 4

**BANJAAAAAIII! CHAPTER 4..CHAPTER 4!*teriak-teriak langsung di kroyok massa***

**Vida gak nyangka kalau lihat kolom Review nya. BANYAAAK BUANGET YANG REVIEW!**

**ARIGATOUUUUU GOZAIMASU!**

**Aduch..aduch.. Tapi lagi-lagi Vida gak bisa bales yang log in di PM,Gak ke warnet-warnet. GOMENASAAAAI!**

**OK vida bales Review dulu OK!^^**

**Rio-Lucario:Hahahaha..Gomen yah. Mau gimana lagi,Typo dan Eyd masih bertebaran. Ni fic gak sempet Vida edit lagi,cz roomnya gak di skat. Takut orang yang di sebelah Vida lihat trus baca ni Fic WADUUCCH! BERABE..HEHEHE*kok jadi curhat* Oh ya masalah A/N..SIAAP BOS! XP.. Makasih ya udah Setia REVIEW. Terus REVIEW di chap 4 ini yach!^^.. Nasib Rukia,ENTAHLAH..hahaha*di bekuin Shirayuki***

**Yang mendukung Ichigo,Gak ada namanya jadi bingung? Bolehkah nanti ketik namanya agar Vida gak bingung buat bales Review-annya. Boleh ya..boleh ya..*puppy eyes,langsung di lempar bakiak* Oh ya,untuk Requesan Lemonnya. Pengennya di alam terbuka gitu. Waduuch! Akan Vida pikirkan cara apa yang akan di pakai. Antara .Dan Soft nya. Hahahaha.. *Bingung nich authornya* Ini udah Update. REVIEW AGAIN OK!**

**SoraHinase: Hahahaha masih 16 tahun toh. Gak apa-apa*loh* Makasih ya udah Review!^^ Baca sama Review lagi yach.*senpai yang gak bener* Ini udah Update. Rukia memang beruntung,Vida juga mau salah satu cowok gantengnya.*lirik Ulqui,langsung kena Deathglare***

**Wi3nter: Makasih udah Review. Iya nich,Ichigo loe mesum abiez*lirik Ichi* Tapi mau gimana lagi. Hahahaha…Lemonnya pengen lanjut! Ok! Tentang perasaan Ichigo akan Vida lakukan,kasian juga Rukia kalu di kasarin mulu. Ichigo sich nafsuan.*kena lempar besi 100 kg* REVIEW AGAIN OK!**

**Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki: Nggak apa-apa. Vida seneng Yupi-chan mau REVIEW di chap 3 nya. Makasich yawwh! Emang semua charanya OOC kabeh!*kena timpug sama chara Bleach* Katawanya jangan lebar-lebar yah,nanti cucah mingkem. Hehehehe.. REVIEW LAGI!**

**Merai Alixya Kudo: Hahahaha..Boleh ambil si kuntet aja*langsung di kejar momo sama Hitsugaya* Hahahaha,lemony kepotong lagi. Review lagi yah..**

**Ruki Yagami: Hahahaha..Makasih..Aduch jadi terharu kalau di fave apalagi di sukai. Per chap ada lemony! Waduuch! Heheheh..di usahain yah*senyum nista*! REVIEW LAGI.. Makasich dah Review lagi.**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: Makasich udah ngoreksi kata-kata yang salah. Hahahah..*makanya jangan bisa dech* makasich ya udah REVIEW. Ini udah Update!^^ Review lagi yah.**

**Ibliezt Kesepian: Hahahahaha..Akhirnya dikau mau Review juga,makasich ya. Aduucch! Kadar meumnya di tambah. Vida usahain ya*lagi-lagi senyum nista* Review lagi OK!**

**Voidy: Mm.. Rui.. Ok. Makasih ya dah Review lagi. Tapi Kalau Vida bales pake nama Voidy dulu yah,cz takut jadi bingung nantinya. Iya nich,typo mau gimana lagi. Susah bikin yang sempurna,apalagi ini fic gak sempet Vida edit. Cz warnetnya gak di skat,takut yang di sebelah baca ni fic! Berabe dech nanti urusannya. Nanti Vida di cap hentai,echi,menyebar Virus rate M. Dan semua yang baca jadi ketularan. Bisa di kejar ortu-ortunya nich. Tentang masalah bahasa,mungkin dikit-dikit sich pake bahasa ..Takutnya gak pada ngerti. Yuph, Ulqui meum kalau lagi ngigau,dan ngigaunya itu pasti terjadi kalau dia tidur. Hahahaha*ketawa nista,kena sambet Murcielago* Ichigo juga karena gak tahan sama nafsunya. Payah nich!ckckck.. Sama-sama tentang Nobarukinya. Vida berniat Noba jadi tambah akrab. Tapi baru niat! Hehehe.. Nasib Ruki di tentukan dari otak Vida yang bakal jadi nista atau takut dosa. ENTAHLAH. Yang jelas Review Again OK!**

**Searaki Icchy lagi males log in: hay..hay..hay..juga*searaki sweetdrop*.Meski gak log in,akan Vida sambut REVIEW An mu dengan senyum kebahagiaan. MAKASIH YAH! Tentang lemon di akhir yang bikin kamu geregetan..bagaimana ya*mesum mode-on* Entahlah!hahahaha.. Yang jelas Review lagi ya…**

**Mio males Log: Makasih.. Wah..wah..ternyata ada juga yang mau ngefans sama lemony.. Ini Udah Update,Review lagi OK!**

**Nana Kurosaki: Hahahahaha..Gomene ya,lemonya ku gantung. Sengaja biar Nana penasaran*plak* Ini udah Update. Review lagi yach!**

**So-chan cii Mio imutz: Yakin gak yach?*author juga bingung* Ini udah Update. REVIEW LAGIIII!**

**Nica Teef: Hahahaha..Jadi gak yach!hahahaha… Iya kalong tuh bukan kaleng,masa Vida yang pacarnya Ulqui manggil yayangnya kaleng tempat sampah*kena bogem* Ini udah Update, Review lagi yach!**

**Ichiruki Lovers: *author bingung mau ngomong apa* Makasih udah review. REVIEW LAGIIII!*ikutan teriak***

**Yuuna hihara: Hahahahah.. Makasih yah udah REVIEW! Makasih juga udah bilang nice fic. Jadi terharu*mulai dech* REVIEW LAGI!**

**Kyu9: Waw! Ada penggemar Miyabi nich! Hahahaha,ya iyalah melebihi Miyabi,orang Ichigo gurunya.*HAH?* Ini udah Update,gomen kalau lama. REVIEW AGAIN!**

**IchiRukilover: Vida bingung ada dua ichiruki lover,tapi karena tulisan namanya ada yang beda,mungkin beda juga. Makasih yah. REVIEW AGAIN! Ini udah UPDATEEE!**

**Tsuki sora: Waduch! Lemonya pengen banyak! Hehehe..akan vida usahain*senyum mesum* Kalau mereka pacaran apa gak nya. Trus aja baca OK! YA..YA..YA.. REVIEW AGAIIIN!**

**Kojima Tsukasa: ano boleh Tanya? Ngapak tuh apa? Oh ya Vida juga bingung,katanya Nice story,tapi minta di ancurin! HUWWAAA!*plak***

**Nah itu balesan Review nya… Waduuuchh! Kalau di lihat lagi ke kolom REVIEW-annya. BUANYAK BANGET yang pengen lemony di semangat nich bikin lemonnya*senyum nista sambil siap ngetik***

**Rukia:SEEEDEEENG! Jangan dong,nanti aku gak bisa jalan lagi.**

**Ichigo: Terima aja dech.. Aku bakal lembut-lembut kok*senyum nista***

**Rukia:* Merinding***

**NAAAAH!1 LANJUUUT KE FIC! HAPPY READING MINNA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo Senpai**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje,Abal,bisa bikin Hokcai,OOC,AU,Pokoknya ancur.**

**Don't Like Don't Read OK!**

**BUT REVIEW! ^0^**

**(Perhatian Khusus! Anak di bawah umur 17 tahun dilarang baca,kalo nekat jangan salahkan Vida kalau di marahin ORTUNYA ya!)**

**Untung Vida dah 17 tahun,baru aja..HAHAHAHA*plak***

**.**

**.**

**TYPO masih setia menemani**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: : Rukia Kuchiki! Cewek berumur 16 tahun yang baru pindah dari Kyushu sebuah desa kecil ke kota Bernama Karakura. Karena kepindahan itulah dia harus pindah sekolah juga. Tapi gak di sangka ternyata sekolah barunya mengharuskan para murid tinggal di asrama. Dan gak di sangka-sangka asrama buat murid cewek tuh penuh. Dan dengan terpaksa Rukia harus tinggal di asrama cowok. Dan dia tinggal di asrama bernama "Las Noches". Rukia sangat syok mendapati penghuni asrama itu yang beda dari murid biasanya. Apalagi semuanya cowok,dan dia satu-satunya cewek. Gimana kisah Rukia di asrama Las Noches dengan para penyamun…?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

"Hen..ti..kan..Ku..mo..hon..Nan..ti..a..da.. o..rang...mem..bu..ka..lo..." Pinta Rukia di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tapi Ichigo malah menyeringai.

"Sayangnya miliku sudah tidak tahan.." Ujar Ichigo yang sudah mengarahkan kejantanannya di sela-sela selangkangan Rukia.

"Tu..tunggu dulu!" Seru Rukia seolah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan hingga akhir yang sudah tertunda waktu itu." Ujarnya dan tanpa menunggu lagi dia mencium Rukia dan memasukan kejantanannya di lubang Rukia,Rukia mengerang di tengah ciumannya. Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk.

* * *

Ichigo terus mendorong mauk kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa bertahan di didnding loker sambil mengerang. Sudah hampir masuk HAMPIR LOOH.

Sakit..Itulah yang di rasakan Rukia.

"Kumohon hentikan.. Ini sakit sekali,ku yakin kau juga menyadarinya kan Kurosaki. Jadi kumohon hentikan,aku tidak mau seperti ini."Lirih Rukia. Bulir-bulir air matanya kini jatuh membasahi pipinya yang sudah memerah.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti,tatapannya yang sedari tadi hanya di hiasi nafsu kini berubah kembali menjadi lembut. Di cabut kejantanannya dari lubang Rukia. Membuat gadis bermata Violet itu memandang wajah Ichigo. Di dapati raut wajah Ichigo kini di hiasi rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya sang violet membulat saat kedua tangan kekar Ichigo memeluknya,membawanya ke dalam dekapan yang hangat.

"Gomenasai..Rukia.." Bisik Ichigo di dalam pelukannya.

Rukia hanya terbelalak saja. 'Dia sudah kembali ke Ichigo yang biasanya.' Batin Rukia. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Ichigo,merasakan lembutnya kulit Ichigo. Rukia pun merasa aneh,cowok kok kulitnya halus.

Tapi ada satu masalah,sehangat apapun keadaan mereka saat ini,kalau dalam .telanjang. Tetap saja dingin.

"HAATSSYYII!" Dan tanpa di minta malah tak di harapkan,Rukia bersin dengan volume suara yang dapat di dengar..lah gawat tuh!

"Hei..suara apaan tuh?" Seru siswa yang lagi enak-enakan berendam.

"Loe juga denger ya. Kayak suara orang bersin." Sahut siswa lain.

"Arahnya dari loker itu tuh." Tunjuk salah satu siswa ke loker yang kini di dalamnya ada Rukia bersama Ichigo.

DAG..DIG..DUG..Sudah jantung keduanya.

Frekuensi jatung Ichigo dan Rukia bagaikan dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Kalau ketahuan berpelukan dalam loker doang sich mungkin gak terlalu masalah,yang jadi masalah keadaan mereka yang telanjang yang jadi masalah. *telanjang kok pelukan*.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai pintu loker itu terbuka.

CEKLEK!

Suara pintu loker yang di buka. Kedua mata violet dan coklat membulat.

CEKLEK..

Loh..kenapa nggak kebuka-buka?

Ternyata Ichigo menarik sekuat tenaga pintu loker itu agar tetap tertutup,dan siswa yang di luar pun sama-sama menarik pintu loker itu untuk di buka. Dan terjadilah aksi mempertahankan pintu.

"Wooi! Loe ngapain sich..?" Seru siswa yang sedang mengguyur badannya dengan air hangat.

"Tahu nich loker kok gak bisa di buka ya." Sahut siswa yang berusaha membuka pintu loker.

"Mana sini gw bantu.." Siswa yang baru saja mengguyur badannya dengan air hangat itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju siswa yang tengah berusaha membuka loker yang di dalamnya ada Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Waduuch! Jangan di bantuin dong sialan!" Gerutu Ichigo dengan suara yang pelan.

"Mana coba..Eh iya,kok gak bisa di buka ya?"

Kini yang mencoba membuka loker itupun bertambah menjadi dua,dan Ichigo pun sekuat tenaga menahan agar lokernya tidak terbuka.

"Coba gw bantuin." Seru siswa lain,dan akhirnya ada tiga siswa yang mencoba membuka loker itu.

"Sialan,gila apa mereka! Ngotot banget sich!" Gerutu Ichigo lagi dalam suara yang pelan masih dengan sekuat tenaga mempertahankan posisinya yang menahan loker agar tidak terbuka. Sedangkan Rukia gak bisa bergerak karena fasilitas sempit.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi perang antar 3 lawan 1. Posisi luar mencoba membuka loker dengan jumlah 3 orang,posisi dalam mencoba menahan loker agar tidak terbuka dengan jumlah orang 1.

"SIAAL! KENAPA GAK BISA DI BUKA! EMANG APA ISINYA SICH!" Gerutu siswa yang mencoba membuka loker itu dengan bantuan ke 2 temannya.

"GILA LOE YA! JANGAN NGOTOT DONK! SIALAN,GW UDAH GAK KUAT LAGI NICH!UGH!" Gerutu Ichigo yang terus mempertahankan posisinya,sementara Rukia terjebak tertahan oleh punggung Ichigo dan nempel di dinding loker.

"Jeruk baka minggir sedikit. Kau menggencet ku tahu!" Gerutu Rukia yang udah gak kuat karena nggak bisa bernafas soalnya tubuhnya ke gencet tubuh Ichigo

"SIALAAN! KEBUKA DONG!" Seru para siswa yang di luar.

"LEPASIN WOOI! SIALAN NGOTOT BANGET SICH! MAU NYEBAR AIB APA!" Seru Ichigo dengan suara yang pelaaaaan banget.

Karena pintu loker yang di paksa di buka dan di paksa tertutup,loker pun bergetar kalau yang di dalamnya mungkin merasakan gempa. Hampir retak dan roboh tuh loker,dan hampir saja Ichigo kalah akan pertahanannya yang sekuat tenaga mempertahankan loker tetap tertutup dan Rukia yang berusaha mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang menggencetnya. Dan hampir saja para siswa yang di luar melihat isi loker itu..Ya namanya juga hampir karena ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH! BUKANKAH SUDAH DI BERITAHU KALAU ONSEN HANYA BOLEH DI BUKA SAMPAI JAM 12 MALAM! CEPAT PERGI KE KAMAR KALIAN SEKARANG!" Seru sebuah suara dari sosok yang tengah bertolak pinggang dan menatap tajam.

"Gyaaa! Ukitake sensei!" Seru para siswa yang lagi asyik berendam.

"Glek! Ukitake sensei!" Ichigo menelan ludah paksa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan,cepat kembali bukannya bengong!" Seru orang yang di panggil Ukitake itu.

"I..iya sensei!" Para siswa pun langsung berlari keluar onsen,lupa memakai baju mereka dan akhirnya jadi tontonan gratis bagi siswa lain yang nggak sengaja lihat.*WoW*

"Apa masih ada yang lain." Ujar pemuda paruh baya itu,bola matanya menyapu seluk beluk isi Onsen ini. "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada." Ujarnya lagi lalu pergi setelah menutup pintu Onsen.

Hening.. .. ..

Setelah memastikan sudah tidak ada orang lagi,Ichigo pun dengan perasaan waspada membuka pintu loker yang hampir aja jebol akibat perang buka tutup tadi.

HAH! Ichigo bernafas lega saat mendapati Onsen sudah sepi tak ada orang. "Keluarlah,sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ujar Ichigo,dan Rukia pun keluar dengan perasaan was-was.

Mata coklat Ichigo mendapati tubuh Rukia yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun,dan akhirnya dia pun mengambil handuk yang ada di gantungan sebelah pintu.

"Pakailah,kau bisa sakit kalau terus seperti itu." Kata Ichigo sambil memberikan sebuah handuk putih dan memalingkan wajahnya seolah tak ingin melihat Rukia yang dalam keadaan..ehm..telanjang.

"A..arigatou.."Ujar Rukia sambil mengambil handuk yang ada di tangan Ichigo,dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Hening.. ..

Lagi-lagi hening,dan tak ada dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

DAG..DIG..DUG..

Hanya detakan jantung yang semakin cepat yang terdengar. Kini mata coklat itu melirik lagi sosok mungil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lebih baik aku yang lebih dulu keluar." Ujar Ichigo lalu tanpa bisa di hindari oleh Rukia,bibir Ichigo mencium lembut bibir Rukia. Hanya sebentar paling beberapa detik. "Lebih baik kau juga kembali ke kamarmu Midget manis." Lanjut Ichigo sembari senyum dan meninggalkan Rukia yang dalam keadaan bengong,hokcai.*jangan melamun wooi*.

"A..apa yang baru saja dia lakukan." Rukia masih dalam keadaan bengong.

Cium..barusan dia di cium oleh Ichigo.

"Kenapa dia menciumku.." Rukia dalam keadaan tidak normal sekarang karena dalam otaknya sudah banyak pertanyaan yang sulit di cari jawabannya,tapi wajahnya kini di hiasi semburat merah.

"Eh pintu Onsen terbuka. Apa ada orang." Terdengar suara lain dari arah luar Onsen,dan sepasang mata aqua green melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. "Ru..Rukia,kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan ke..kenapa kau hanya pakai handuk?" Tanya pemilik mata aqua green itu.

Rukia yang sedari tadi bengong akhirnya sadar juga,dan menoleh kea rah yang kini ada di hadapannya. Terlihat oleh mata violetnya sosok tampan yang sudah di hiasi semburat merah yang amat sangat merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. "No..noba!" Seru Rukia, Rukia yang tak sadar melepas tangannya dan handuk putih yang menutupi tubuhnya pun terjatuh,dan untuk kedua kalinya tubuh Rukia pun terekspos. Tapi bagi orang yang melihatnya malah.

GUBRAG!

Jatuh pingsan di depan pintu Onsen karena nggak kuat menahan malu yang amat sangat. Noba yang terkenal sangat pemalu pasti nggak akan kuat kalau melihat sosok tubuh seorang gadis.

"KYAA! NOBA jangan pingsan dong!" Seru Rukia yang sudah membetulkan handuknya lagi dan berlari menuju tubuh Noba yang sudah tak bergerak karena pingsan.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Sedangkan sang pemilik rambut orange tengah memasuki ruangannya. Terlihatlah sosok Grimmjow yang tengah main game.

"Eh,bro loe dari mana aja? Kenapa cuman pake handuk?"Tanya Grimmjow yang bingung melihat Ichigo yang cuman pake handuk saja.

Ichigo tidak menyahut,malah berjalan ke arah lemarinya mengambil sebuah T-shirt hijau tua dan celana jeans hitam lalu memakainya. Setelah itu di baringkannya tubuh yang terasa lelah itu.

Grimmjow yang merasa di cuekin pun merasa kesal.

"HEI! Loe kenapa nggak jawab pertanyaan gw HAH!" Gerutu Grimmjow kesal lalu mendekati Ichigo dengan raut wajah yang udah kayak mau nonjok orang.

"Hei Grimmjow! Sepertinya aku berdebar-debar." Ujar Grimmjow.

Kini bola mata biru Grimmjow membulat. "Nanti dulu! Kau bilang apa!" Seru Grimmjow seolah ingin memperjelas apa yang di katakan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau ini budeg apa! Ku bilang aku berdebar-debar." Ulang Ichigo.

"Pada siapa? Jangan bilang kau?" Grimmjow menggantungkan perkataanya seolah tak ingin mengakui apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Rukia. Dada ku berdebar-debar terhadap si MIDGET itu." Ucap Ichigo sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah." Lagi-lagi Grimmjow menggantungkan perkataanya.

"Tidak kok,hampir saja. Karena di pertengahan dia berhasil menghentikanku."

"Jadi Rukia berhasil membuatmu berhenti,dan mengalahkan nafsumu!" Seru Grimmjow dengan penuh nada tak percaya.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tak pernah ada yang bisa melakukan itu,meski dia sekalipun. Hanya dia yang berhasil membuatku berhenti. Dan itu membuatku menginginkannya. Lebih!" Ichigo pun tersenyum mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai sambil membayangkan sosok Rukia.

Grimmjow terdiam lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya sampai sebatas bahu. "Pada akhirnya kau menginginkan Rukia kan."

Ichigo diam.. .. ..

"Hati-hati loh! Jangan sampai keblablasan,bisa berabe." Cibir Grimmjow.

"Ya,mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus terus membawanya seperti mu." Balas Ichigo dengan seringainya.

Grimmjow terdiam sesaat lagi. "Cih! Sifat aslimu akhirnya keluar juga. Meski kau terus berusaha menahanya,akhirnya kau malah termakan Ichigo.." Grimmjow menatap Ichigo tajam dan Ichigo pun membalas. "Jika kau hanya inginkan Rukia untuk bersenang-senang saja seperti kau mempermainkan dia sampai berani merebutnya dariku,aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ujar Grimmjow penuh dengan tekanan di setiap perkataannya dan tatapan tajam yang di berikannya kepada Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya membalasnya dingin. "Jika dia tidak membosankan."

Kini tangan Grimmjow mencengkram T-shirt hijau Ichigo,di tatapnya nanar sosok Ichigo. "Jika kau berani melakukannya,akan ku pastikan kau takkan pernah bisa merasa aman." Ujar Grimmjow dengan pandangan penuh amarahnya,cengkramannya semakin kuat.

Ichigo hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan dinginnya. "Kau tak berhak mengaturku Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez senpai." Ichigo menekan kata senpai seperti sebuah sindiran.

Grimmjow hanya berdecak saja lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. "Cih.."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Grimmjow,aku tak berniat sedikitpun hanya untuk bermain-main." Ujar Ichigo yang berhasil membuat Grimmjow menoleh padanya lagi,tapi yang di dapati mata biru itu hanya punggung Ichigo yang mulai terlelap.

"Ichigo.." Gumam Grimmjow.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Hari ini begitu cerah,sangat cerah. Bahkan burung-burung pun berkicau riang. Sepasang mata violet pun memandang bulatan awan yang menutupi langit biru. Kini pikirannya tidak focus terhadap apa yang sedang di sampaikan oleh gurunya di depan. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya kali ini hanya sosok cowok berambut orange yang hampir aja mau..Ehmm..Ngerape dia.

Mengingat itu,wajah Rukia menjadi merah padam,apalagi kalau mengingat sebuah sentuhan bibir manis.

Di sentuh lembut bibirnya oleh jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Dia..menciumku.." Gumamnya.

"Tapi kenapa dia menciumku? Apa jangan-jangan dia masih jadi mesum! Tapi kalau dari sentuhannya,rasanya hangat dan lembut!"

Untuk beberapa saat Rukia benar-benar tidak focus untuk mengikuti pelajaran,kini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sentuhan manis di bibirnya.

Jam Istirahat.. .. .. ..

Rukia berjalan gontai dan lemas menuju kantin sekolah.

"Hah*menghela nafas* Kenapa dari tadi yang ada di kepalaku hanya sosok si kepala jeruk mesum itu dan juga..ke..hangatan bibirnya." Gumam cewek bermata violet itu.

* * *

A/N: Rukia udah kesambet sama si Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia masih berjalan santai melewati lapangan sekolahnya,soalnya kalau mau ke kantin harus melewati lapangan serba guna ini. Rasanya malas sekali untuk pergi ke kantin yang jauh banget,tapi karena panggilan alam yang membuat dia tidak bisa menolak rasa lapar di perutnya terpaksalah Rukia untuk pergi ke kantin yang sangat jauh dari kelasnya.

"Rukia!" Seseorang memanggil cewek bermata violet itu yang membuatnya menoleh kea rah panggilan itu.

"Noba!" Seru Rukia saat mendapati sosok pemilik rambut scarlet yang sama seperti kakanya dan mata aqua green yang indah.

"Mau ke kantin,bareng yuk!" Ajak Noba,Rukia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Akhirnya Rukia berjalan bersama Noba di sampingnya. Tapi entah kenapa keadaan Noba sekarang malah kelihatan orang yang tegang.

'Ke..kenapa bayangan semalam terlintas lagi..'Gumam Noba dalam batinnya yang entah kenapa bayangan sosok yang semalam hanya terbalut handuk putih dan akhirnya terlepas dari tubuh Rukia yang menyebabkan ke dua mata aqua greennya tak sengaja melihat pemandangan tubuh Rukia.

Noba merasa tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Rukia melirik Noba lewat ekor matanya,merasa bingung dengan sikap cowok bermata aqua green yang di sampingnya ini.

"Kau kenapa Noba? Apa kau sakit,wajahmu merah sekali?" Tanya Rukia sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Noba,menambah semburat merah tambah menghiasi wajah tampan nan pemalu itu.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok." Noba memalingkan wajahnya agar tak saling pandang dengan Rukia,Rukia hanya mengangkat alis bingung. Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kantin.

Setelah memilih ini itu,membeli ini itu,akhirnya Rukia dan Noba pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas karena tak ada tempat yang kosong lagi di kantin yang bisa mereka tempati untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Tapi belum sempat Rukia keluar dari kantin,sudah ada sosok lain yang membuat sepasang mata violet ini membulat.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali Rukia-chan.." Ujar sosok yang kini malah enak-enakan meluk tubuh Rukia dari belakang. Bola mata Rukia melirik siapa pemilik lengan yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Ashido senpai!" Seru Rukia saat melihat rambut scarlet yang sama sperti Noba,hanya bola matanya saja yang berbeda.

"Onii-san!" Seru Noba memanggil kakaknya.

"Yo Noba!" Sahut Ashido yang masih asyik meluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Ne..senpai! Sampai kapan mau memelukku!" Ujar Rukia dengan nada yang amat sangat menakutkan.

"Rukia-chan dingin nich!" Cibir Ashido sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gyaaa! Rukia-chan!" Kini ada seseorang lagi yang siap menerkam tubuh mungil Rukia,tapi untuk kali ini Rukia berhasil menghindar sampai sosok yang hampir aja meluk Rukia nabrak tiang.

"Rukia-chan kejam sekali meghindar dari pelukanku." Rengek Grimmjow sambil ngelap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya yang tadi karena nabrak tiang.

"Tentu sajakan. Di banding harus di peluk kucing sepertimu,lebih baik nee-san di peluk oleh ku!" Kali ini tanpa bisa di hindari Rukia sebuah tangan mungil untuk sekia kalinya nemplok di dada Rukia,membuat sang pemilik violet itu jadi kesal!

"BERHENTI MENYENTUH DADAKU DASAR BOCAH MESUUUM!" Teriak Rukia kesal dan tanpa sengaja makanan yang ada di tangannya yang lebih mirip sandwich terbang ke tempat yang tak di harapkan.

Ya sandwich yang sudah di beli Rukia mati-matian akhirnya mendarat di wajah sosok tampan yang sedang duduk menyeruput minuman kalengnya. "Sandwich milik siapa ini?"

Rukia langsung di serang oleh semburat merah saat mengetahui sandwichnya terbang ke wajah orang yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya. "Ke..kepala jeruk!" Seru Rukia tak sengaja.

Mata coklat itupun menoleh ke sosok cewek yang kini menatapnya. Entah kenapa malah sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya. "PERANG MAKANAN WOOOI!" Teriak Ichigo yang langsung di terima dengan sorak sorai dari para siswa yang ada di kantin. Dan tak perlu menunggu,kantin sudah menjadi medan perang makanan dengan senjata berupa berbagai makanan yang saling berterbangan. Dan penjaga kantin pun langsung menutup tokoknya. Bisa bangkrut nich.

Rukia yang tidak sempat mempertahankan diri hanya bisa menghindar dan menghindar dari serangan makanan yang siap kapan saja nemplok di wajah manisnya. Tapi tepat sebuah spageti siap menghiasi wajahnya ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya. Mata violet itu pun membulat lagi ketika mendapati didirnya kini tengah di tarik oleh sosok yang membawanya keluar dari medan perang itu.

"Ichigo." Gumam Rukia saat melihat sosok yang membawanya lari itu adalah Ichigo.

Sementara itu si Noba malah bingung sendiri nyari sosok Rukia. "Rukia kau dimana?"

Ashido malah asyik lempar ini dan itu dan tepat mengenai wajah Grimmjow!

"SIALAN LOE KEPALA API! BOTAK LOE!" Teriak Grimmjow yang langsung maen timpug aja ngasih bogem gratis kea rah Ashido, Tapi dengan mudah Ashido menghindar dan alhasil tinju Grimmjow nyasar ke orang yang ada di belakang Ashido dan itu adalah sosok Renji orang yang di kenal sebagai manusia babon*plak*. Renji yang gak terima akhirnya menyerang Grimmjow lagi,dan akhirnya perang makanan asli berubah jadi perang sungguhan dan dapet omelan gratis dari para sensei.

Sementara Hitsugaya malah nyeruput dengan tenangnya es serut rasa sirup semangkanya.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Ichigo masih membawa lari Rukia keluar dari kantin,malahan udah lewat dari kantin. Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk di balik semak-semak.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Nafas mereka berduapun tersengal-sengal,dan langsung dengan rakusnya menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau..baik..baik..sa..ja..Ru..kia.." Tanya Ichigo di sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"I..iya.." Sahut Rukia dengan nafas yang tak kalah memburunya.

Hening Again.. .. .. Lagi-lagi tak ada dari mereka yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Tapi bola mata Ichigo yang coklat menyipit dan seringai licik terlukis di bibirnya saat melihat dada Rukia yang naik turub saat bernafas. Dan tanpa di hindari Rukia untuk kesekian kalinya,Ichigo berhasil mengunci pergerakan Rukia di dahan pohon besar di belakangnya. Mata Rukia pun terbelalak lagi saat mendapati tubuhnya kini terkunci pleh sosok Ichigo yang udah gak asing lagi di matanya.

"I..ichigo..jangan-jangan kau.." Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan perkataannya,bibirnya kini terkunci oleh sentuhan liar bibir Ichigo.

Lidah Ichigo menjilat bibir bawah Rukia memintanya untuk membuka bibir mungilnya untuk memberi ijin lidah Ichigo bermain di dalamnya. Rukia yang sudah kehabisan tenaga karena berlari tadi akhirnya tak melawan dan dengan mudah lidah Ichigo melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Rukia. Menyapu langit-langitnya,mengabsen setiap giginya,mengajaknya beradu dengan lidah Rukia dalam permainan yang lebih liar. Sayang Rukia tidak bisa membuat harapan Ichigo terkabul karena Rukia masih awam dan rasa letih yang menyerangnya.

Setelah 5 menit Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Kini nafas Rukia memburu lagi,wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Tapi Ichigo tidak berhenti begitu saja,di jilatnya tengkuk leher Rukia yang putih,membuat Rukia terbelalak lagi. Di tahannya sekuat tenaga pundak Ichigo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya meminta Ichigo untuk menjauh darinya.

Tanpa menggubris tindakan Rukia,Ichigo malah semakin liar. Di gigit,di cium dan di jilatnya leher Rukia sampai tertinggal tanda kemerahan disana,dan sontak membuat desahan keluar dari bibir Rukia.

"Ah! Hentikan! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU JERUK BAKA!" Rukia berteriak dan berhasil membuat Ichigo berhenti.

Sepasang mata coklat itu menatap sosok Rukia yang bergetar,kedua matanya di tutup. Perlahan Ichigo menyentuh pipi Rukia yang mulai di basahi air mata dari pelupuk mata Rukia. Rukia yang merasa pipinya tersentuh hangat membuka kedua matanya. Di dapatinya sosok Ichigo yang kini di hadapanya yang memandangnya lembut.

"Apa aku tak boleh melakukannya?" Ujar Ichigo lembut,Rukia terdiam.

"Apa aku tak layak menyentuhmu." Lanjut Ichigo masih dengan nada yang lembut.

Rukia menelan ludah paksa. "Ta..tapi.. Aku tidak mau kalau kau hanya ingin melakukannya karena nafsumu saja!" Seru Rukia yang membuat kedua bola mata coklat itu membulat,namun kemudian menyipit kembali.

"Akupun memiliki hasrat untuk menyentuh apa yang ku sukai." Ichigo menatap Rukia tajam,membuat lidah Rukia terasa kaku untuk membalasnya.

"Mungkin saat itu aku hanya terbakar nafsu. Tapi sekarang berbeda,aku menginginkan mu Rukia,dan ini murni perasaanku bukan sekedar nafsu yang mengusaiku. Karena kau yang berhasil membuatku mengendalikannya. Tapi,perasaan ku berubah menjadi lebih mengingikanmu dengan segenap perasaanku." Angin berhembus membelai wajah tampan Ichigo saat mengatakan apa yang membuat Rukia terdiam seakan terhipnotis. Dirinya pun tak dapat di bohongi akan inginnya sentuhan dari bibir lembut Ichigo.

Tanpa harus meminta ijin kembali,kini bibir Ichigo menyentuh lembut bibir Rukia. Entah kenapa untuk kali ini Rukia pun tak ingin melawan,bahkan menerima ciuman Ichigo. Perlahan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang membakar hasrat. Kini lidah Ichigo telah bermain kembali di rongga mulut Rukia,menyapu dengan lembut langit-langitnya. Mengajak pemilik mata violet ini untuk membalas permainannya. Meski tak bisa di bandingkan dengan gaya permainan lidah Ichigo yang lihai,Rukia mencoba membalas permainan lidah Ichigo. Saliva mulai menetes di celah bibir keduanya. Desahan-desahan yang tertahan di tengah ciuman menambah kenikmatan lumatan bibir masing-masing.

Lima menit sudah menghentikan aksi ciuman yang panas itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti Ichigo selesai dengan aksinya,di raih lagi leher putih Rukia. Di jilat kembali tengkuknya yang membuat Rukia mendesah geli. Di gigit,di jilat,dan di cium untuk sekian kalinya tanda merah tampak di leher putih Rukia. Dan tanpa sadar Rukia pun mengeluarkan desahannya,membuat Ichigo tersenyum puas,dan menambah aksi permainannya.

Dengan lihainya,tangannya masuk menerobos seragam Rukia. Mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya bergairah,ya itu adalah dada Rukia. Di remasnya lembut dada Rukia oleh tangannya,yang membuat Rukia mengeluarkan desahannya lagi,tapi langsung di tahannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bibir Ichigo masih sibuk membuat tanda merah di bagian leher,sedikit-demi sedikit turun kebawah,ke bawah dan di raihnya kedua dada Rukia yang masih tertutup bra putih yang terlihat dari celah kancing baju seragam Rukia yang sudah hampir terbuka semuanya.

Di geser bra Rukia tanpa harus melepas pengaitnya. Dan terlihatlah dua buah dada Rukia yang sudah terekspos semprna di mata Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum,sementara Rukia hanya menutup kedua matanya menahan rasa malu yang amat sangat.

Lidah Ichigo kini meraih putting merah muda Rukia. Di jilat,di pilin lembut penuh irama membuat Rukia benar-benar mendesah.

"Ah..ah..ah..hentikan.."

Meski di bibir mengatakan hentikan,tapi tubuh Rukia tak dapat di bohonginya yang meminta lebih. Ichigo terus menerus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur meraih dada Rukia yang belum sempat terjamah. Kini kedua dada Rukia sudah tersentuh lembut oleh sentuhan dari bibir dan lidah Ichigo dan yang satu di remas membuatnya mendesah terus-menerus.

Sudah terasa basah kedua dada Rukia yang di hiasi saliva Ichigo. Ichigo melepas bibirnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Rukia,kini di tatapnya lembut sosok Rukia yang terus menahan desahan dan menutup kedua matanya,wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus,nafasnya memburu. Di raihnya lagi bibir mungil itu oleh bibirnya. Di bawanya lagi Rukia ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Tangan Ichigo yang ada di sebelah dada Rukia mulai bermain di selangkangan Rukia.

Di belainya lembut daerah kewanitaan Rukia. Sudah terasa basah,tak ingin membuat menunggu lagi,di selundupkannya satu jari ke dalam celana dalam Rukia. Mencari sesuatu yang akan membuat Rukia mendesah,dan kemudian satu jari telah berhasil masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaan Rukia membuat Rukia melepas ciuman Ichigo.

"Ah..ah..ah..henti..AHH!" Rukia semakin mengerang saat merasakan jari yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bertambah menjadi 2. Dan erangan itu semakin keras saat jari terakhir meyusul.

Di keluar masukan ketiga jari itu dengan tempo yang lambat dan perlahan semakin cepat. Cepat dan terus cepat, membuat desahan terus keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo tengah asyik menjamah kedua dada Rukia lagi,di jilat dan gigit lembut,di remas.

Ketiga jari Ichigo terus mempercepat tempo gerakan keluar masuknya di dalam tubuh Rukia. Rukia merasa tubuhnya mengejang dan tanpa di pinta kini cairan hangat sudah membasahi ketiga jari Ichigo,menandakan Rukia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Nafas yang terus memburu dan wajah yang sudah panas juga memerah,membuat raut wajah manis Rukia semakin membuat Ichigo terbuai.

Di keluarkannya ketiga jari itu. Cairan lengket menetes dari ketiga jari itu,dengan perlahan di jilatnya ketiga jari itu.

"Hei..Aku sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi." Ujar Ichigo yang perlahan membuka resletingnya. Melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah menegang dan mengeras dari sarangnya. Rukia yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari klimaksnya tak menyadari bahwa Ichigo sudah mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Rukia. Dan tanpa itungan detik lagi,sang kepala kejantanan Ichigo sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Rukia. Membuat Rukia menggeliat.

"Saa..kiit!" Erang Rukia saat merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya tengah di terobos sesuatu yang besar.

"Tahanlah…" Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Rukia. Di bawanya kembali pemilik mata violet itu kedalam sebuah ciuman. Tapi kini terdapat alas an lain. Dengan sekali terobos kejantanan Ichigo melesak masuk dengan cepat ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Rukia,memuncratkan sesuatu cairan hangat berwarna merah yang menandakan Rukia sudah tak perawan lagi.

Merasakan rasa sakit yang amat besar,airmata mengalir di pipi Rukia. Ichigo melepas ciumannya.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi.." Ichigo Mencoba menenangkan Rukia kembali. Di hapusnya dengan lembut airmata yang membasahi pipi Rukia.

"Tapi ini sakiit! Kumohon hentikan." Lirih Rukia dengan wajah memohonya. Melihat raut wajah Rukia yang manis Ichigo malah tersenyum.

"Kalau berwajah seperti itu,bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya." Ujar Ichigo.

Dan setelah merasa sudah cukup waktu untuk Rukia adaptasi dengan kejantanannya. Ichigo memulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Perlahan dengan tempo yang lambat. Rukia pun hanya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sambil mencengkran pundak Ichigo mencari cara agar menahan sakit. Dia pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia membiarkan cowok di depannya ini melakukan ini padanya. Tapi rasa sakit itu perlahan membawanya kesebuah kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di katakan dan membuat dia bertahan.

Ichigo terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya,keluar masukan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Rukia,perlahan menjadi tempo yang sangat cepat. Rukia terus bertahan dengan bersandar ke pohon yang ada di belakangnya,mencengkram sekuat tenaga pundak Ichigo sampai seragam Ichigo kusut di buatnya. Tempo Ichigo masuk keluarkan kejantanannya yang semakin cepat membuat dada mungil Rukia bergoyang dan menarik perhatian Ichigo untuk kembali merasakannya. Di jilatnya lagi,kini di gigitnya bagian atasnya,dan dijilat lalu di cium sehingga tanda kemerahan muncul dengan indah di atas dada Rukia. Tanpa memperlambat tempo kecepatannya Ichigo semakin memburu rasa kenikmatan itu,bulir-bulir keringat membasahi tubuh dan seragam mereka.

Ichigo menaikan kaki Rukia di pundaknya agar memudahkan dia untuk memasukan dan keluarkan kejantanannya. Di bawa kembali Rukia ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Di remasnya kembali dada Rukia dengan lembut namun penuh gairah,dan akhirnya Rukia merasa tubuhnya mengejang kembali,dan tanpa harus menunggu Rukia pun klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Merasa lubang kewanitaan Rukia semakin menjepit kejantanannya,Ichigo merasa dirinya pun akan mencapai klimaks,dan ternyata benar cairan putih menyebur di dalam tubuh Rukia.

Keduanya memburu oksigen dengan rakusnya. Rukia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah,karena ini sex yang pertama baginya. Ichigo merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah bercampur dengan cairan kental berwarna putih.

"Ini,pertama baginya ya." Gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Tenanglah, mulai saat ini kau menjadi miliku. Dan aku akan menjagamu. Kuchiki Rukia." Ujar Ichigo lembut,dengan di terpa hembusan angin.

Tapi kemudian dia malah sweetdrop saat mendapati sosok yang didepannya tengah terlelap dalam keadaan yang cantik.

"Jadi si midget ini tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan ya. Ya sudahlah! Selamat tidur." Ujar Ichigo sembari mencium pucak kening Rukia dengan lembut. Lalu bersandar di samping Rukia,mencoba memejamkan mata,merasakan kenikamatan dari hembusan angin yang sejuk,dan mencoba menghayati kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap nanar memandangi mereka sedari tadi.

Dan Ichigo malah bergumam.

"Untung aku bawa pengaman

Dan akhirnya Ichigopun terlelap lagi.

Dan Chap Ini pun

TBC..

*Bengong natap fic di atas*

WAAAH! AKHIRNYA LEMONYA KELUAR!

Tapi gomen ya,kalau kurang HOT! Namanya juga baru ..

Tapi kasian si Ichigo waktu nembak gak di denger si Rukia yang keburu bobo!hahaha..

Ya bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya,ngomong-ngomong ada yang ngintip tuch!

Siapa yach?

Vida: Ichigo! Loe aslinya emang kayak gitu ya?*natap tajam*

Ichigo:*blushing* Si..siapa bilang,gw kan cuman ngikutin naskah loe aja.

Vida: Boong! Buktinya loe dah siap sama pengaman!

Ichigo:I..itu buat *cengengesan*

Vida:Bilang aja emang udah persiapan buat nyerang si Rukia.

Ichigo:SSST! Jangan berisik dong,nanti kalau si midget bangun gimana..*salting*

Vida:Dasar mesum loe!*nyibir*

Ichigo:*nyengir kuda*

Vida: Ngomong-ngomong si Noba pemalu banget ya.

Ichigo:Iya bener,ampe pingsan waktu lihat bodynya si Rukia.

Noba:*tiba-tiba dateng* Bukan begitu!

Ichigo,Vida: Eh Noba.

Noba:A..akukan belum pernah liat badan cewek yang polos tanpa baju.

Ichigo:*nepuk pundak Noba* itu artinya kamu masih anak polos,belajarlah dari kakakmu.

Ashido:*dateng tiba-tiba lagi* itu benar adikku sayang,belajarlah dari kakak mu ini.*nyengirr bangga*

Vida:loe jangan ngajarin yang macem-macem,dasar kakak geblek!*ngejitak Ashido*

Ashido:*nyengir*

Pokoknya REVIEW lah READER!

GOMEN YA KALAU KURANG HOT*udah jangan di bahas*

Oh ya,humornya juga kurang yach! GOMENEEE!

Nan sekarang,apa Ichigo dan Rukia bakal jadian.

Entahlah! Makanya REVIEW READER.. Berilah saran pada junior rate M ini *plak*

SEE U AGAIN..

AKHIR KATA PENUH LUKA!

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! ^0^


	5. Chapter 5

***endap-endap…trus celingak celinguk***

"**Hufh…syukurlah gak ada orang…"**

**BUUAAAKK!**

**Vida mental…**

**Reader:Dasar author geblek.. Baru Update sekarang…*natap nanar***

**Vida:*ngusap-ngusap pipi* Vida kan sibuk sama TO juga pengayaan,jadinya telat Update..Ni juga baru kelar.  
**

**Reader: Beneran..*deathglare***

**Vida:*merinding* Be..beneran..kalau gak percaya telpon Kepseknya sana…*nyodorin hp*  
**

**Reader: Ok,percaya dech.. Ayo cepet lanjutin nich Fic,3 minggu lebih loe telat..**

**Vida: Hehehe..iya..iya..tapi sebelum itu Vida bales Review dulu yach!**

**Ok! Dari yang pertama sapa dulu nich..*ngubek-ngubek kolom Review***

**-Buat yang gak ada namanya dan memanggil aku senpai*idungnya manjangin* Aduchh..aduch..masa Vida panggil kamu Jungle sich, Syukurlah kalau kamu suka sama Chap 4nya,semoga suka chap ini juga.. Oh y makasich dah mau Review lagi,jangan lupa Review chap 5 ini.. CZ ini udah UPDATE,meski tak secepat asap..heheheh..xp**

**-Ernaruto Youichi: Makasich dah review,Ya begitulah Ichi emang mesum,aduchh..aduchh..Tunggu Lemon yang super asemnya OK..*senyum nista* REVIEW AGAIIIIN!**

**-Mio 'ichirugira' kyo : Oh hai,kali ini dikau log in ya..Makasich dah Review ya..Gomene kalau lemony kurang asem,kan awal dulu,masa mau langsung asem banget. Bahaya buat pencernaan..hehehe*ngarang* Gomen ya telat,ini udah Update,makasich juga dah di Fave,Vida jadi terharu..*nangis lebay mode on* REVIEW LAGIIII!**

**-Searaki Icchy: *tutup telinga takut budek* Hahahah,iya nich,masa gak jadi-jadi. Kasian Ichigonya..*di tonjok Rukia*.. Syukurlah suka,padahal Vida takut chap 4 gak terlalu memuaskan..haduch..haduch.. Yang jelas pasti bersinkan,soalnya telanjang..hahahah*ngelirik Ichi sama Rukia* Ruki keburu bobo ya,kasian Ichi..ckckckck*geleng-geleng* kayaknya emang belum di rapiin dech tuh bajunya si Rukia,Ichi loe bener-bener mesum.. Sepasang mata nanar masih SECRET ah..hehehe..biar penasaran*padahal author sendiri bingung*..OK..Gomen karna telat UPDATE ya.. Ini udah UPDATE..Jadi Review AGAIINN! Kalau gak REVIEW vida nangis nich…**

**-Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki: MAKASICHH UDAH REVIEW!Iya nich,si Ichi akhirnya tuntas juga..hahahaha…selamat-selamat*tepuk tangan langsung kena gampar Ruki* Iya Ulquiorra gak nongol! WHAT! ULQUI TERSAYANG GAK NONGOL*histeris* GOMENE ULQUI-CHAN…kali ini Ulqui tercinta*ulqui muntah*akan muncul again! Hahahaha…*author gila*. Yang ngintip buru-buru ambil kamera sana buat motret adegan ichirukianya*langsung kena tinju* Gomen karena telat..terjebak TO sama pengayaan*padahal bingung mau nerusinnya gimana* Ini udah Update,REVIEW LAGI YAAAA*teriak***

**-Merai Alixya Kudo: Makasich dah REVIEW! Gomen ya lemony gak asem seasem lemon.*HAH?0_o"* Yang ngintip di jamin bintitan,NOBA! Mungkin juga sich..hahahahaha..entahlah,siapapun itu,di jamin gak akan melewatkan untuk motret lemony ichiruki..*plak*. Eh..merai-chan seolah bisa baca pikiran Vida ja,emang niatnya mau jadi sekamar,tapi masih dalam proses hukum*lah* Gomen telat Update,ini Dah UPDATE..REVIEW AGAINNN!**

**- Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: KYAAA! Kamu baek-baek saja,nich sapu tangan.. Yo..yo..ada yang jatuh cinta,ketancep panah cupid..hahahaha.. Oh ya makasich dah mau ngoreksi ya…Aizawa-chan selalu membantuku mengoreksi kata-kata yang salah..jadi terharu*lebay dech*..Makasich udah REVIEW…ini udah update dan gomen telat update..tapi REVIEW AGAIN..nanti Vida nyulik ulqui nich kalau gak di REVIEW*loh kok jadi ke Ulqui?***

**-SoraHisane: Hahahaha…sora-chan bacanya ngumpet-ngumpet yach..trus Review juga ya*langsung kena tonjok ortunya sora* Ichi pake pengaman kok,kan Ichinya dah bilang pas di terakhir. "Untungnya aku bawa pengaman" Gitu..hehehe..Ok RnR lagi yach! Jangan lupa,ngumpet RnR nya ya…*bisik-bisik***

**-Nana Kurosaki: Ichi emang nafsuan nich*ngelirik Ichi juga*Makasih udah Review, Rukia kenapa dikau malah tidur di saat yang penting!*langsung di bekuin*AKHIR KATA..GOMEN TELAT..TAPI REVIEW AGAIN!Jangan lupa bacanya juga..hehehe**

**-Kyu9: Makasich dah REVIEW. Yap,akhirnya berhasil..berhasil..HORE..*nyanyi ala Dora*.. Ichigo selamat untuk anda karena sudah menempuh bahaya buat Rukia kagak virgin lagi*plak*,Vida sendiri bingung siapa yang lagi ngintip. Pokoknya RnR lagi OK!**

**-Kuchiki Mio Akiyama: Makasih dah Review.. Gak apa-apa,Vida udah seneng Kamu mau RnR di chap ini..makasich ya.. Aduchh..pengaman itu ya itu..gimana ya..masa gak tau..aduchh..gimana ya..Vida bingung..*Author frustasi sendiri* Gini aja,Tanya sama mama dan papanya dech.. pengaman buat 'itu' apa gitu namanya..hahaha…Gomen telat Update,Review again ok!**

**-Tanpanamaq: makasich dah Review..aduch..aduch..masa kekasih tercinta ku Ulqui buat yang kayak gitu…Tapi mungkin aja, Ini udah Update..RnR AGAIIIIN!**

**-Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki: Hahahaha…mama dan papa memaafkan dech..*sok tau* maksh dah RnR fic q,hahah iya nich Ichigo omes,mesum,cabul*deathglare Ichi* Tapi Rukia gak akan hamil kok,kan dah pake pengaman. Si Ichi emang udah persiapan rupanya..Pokoknya RnR again!**

**-Voidy: Makasich dah Review lagi Rei.. Iya nich,dasar Ichi emang cabul. Pertamanya sok jual mahal,eh malah nyerang..ckckck*geleng-geleng* yuhp,Grimm dirimu knpa.. ada mslah sama Ichi ya.. Maaf kan diriku dengan TYPO DAN EYED yang ANCUUUUR BANGET!HUWAAA!*plak* Ok,Vida boleh minta RnR lagi kan wat chap ini…ARIGATOU!**

**-Kazuma Nanahashi: Saya ikut sweetdrop dech.. MAAF KARENA TYPO DAN EYD yang ANNNCUUUR! Karena kebiasaan bikin fic sama temen lewat sms,jadinya gini nich,kebawa ke fic yang ini. Banyak singkatan sama kata-kata sms..GOMENEEEE! Akan Vida perbaiki,maafkan juga tentang a/n yang bertebaran,Vida baca fic yang lain karena seperti itu,q pikir gak apa-apa..gomene karena Vida masih amatiran!..Oh ya,masalah penggunaan kata 'loe' sama 'gw' Karena gak ada yang komen ku pikir gak apa-apa,tapi akan Vida perbaiki..MAKASIH UDAH NGOREKSIII! Maukah Kazuma-san RnR lagi di chap ini,dan jika ada kesalahan lagi,maukah ngoreksi lagi..makasih..Ini sangat membangun… :-D**

**-Thia2rh: Ini udah Update,RnR lagi ya,gomen telat..**

**-Wi3nter: Makasih dah ,Ichi dirimu memang mesum ABIEEZ! Hahahaha,gak tau tuh sapa yang bakal bintitan..hehehe Baca aja chap ini,mungkin ktm jawbannya..hehehehe*smirk* Waktu tarik2an pintu loker emang bahaya banget,bayangin kalau ketauan..pokoknya…RnR lagi yah…**

**-Brigitta Gtha Jaegerjacques: Makasih udah Review!. Hahahahaha..masalah lemon,saya belajar dari para fic kepunyaan Author senior..hehehe..jadi pengen bikin rate M dech*emang dasarnya udah omes* Ok…saya lanjutkan,…REVIEW AGAIN YA…!**

**-Tsuki Sora: Makasih Review lagi. Ichiruki pacaran kagak yah,aduch..banyak yang nemplok sich k Ruki Nya… Ada dech yang di maksud Grimm..pokoknya terus RnR OK!**

**-LoveIchiRukiChan: Oh gitu,gak apa-apa..makasich udah mau Review lagi..Gomen karna telat,banyak tugas Scull..hehehe..Ok! RnR lagi yah!^^**

**-Maaya-chan loph ichiruki: gak apa-apa..maksh udah mau Review lagi..WAAAH…saya tidak bertanggung jawab tentang adanya keslahn dengan tubuh anda setelah membaca fic gaje saya.*sok formal* Gomen ya telat Update…RnR again yah..kalau gak Vida kutuk sama Rukia…*udah siap sama boneka voodonya***

**-Hime-chan Satsuki: GOMENE YA..SAMA TATA BAHASANYA,kebiasaan sms tuh..makasih ya udah Review..akan Vida perbaiki bahasanya..Ok RnR lagi ya!**

**-Dan 11:ini udah update,,RnR lagi ya..^^**

**-Sarsaraway20: Makasih udah Review. Iya,Ichi pernah ngerape cwek lain,tapi crtnya nanti. Ichigo emang aneh,sok jual mahal tapi malah langsung nyerang..ckckckc…ada alasannya knpa Ichi sok jual mahal,tapi ada alsanny juga Ichi jadi Cool,pokonya RnR lagi OK! BTW tntg req mu yg GrimmRuki,akan Vida pikirn dulu Ok..tp niatnya emang mau ad,tapi mungkin nanti..sabr ya..**

**-Scarlettding: Makasih udah Review.. wah,ternyata ada yang lebih kejam dariku rupanya. Akan saya usahakan dah supaya Ichi sama Ruki blom dulu jadian,and Ruki jadi kelinci di tengah singa..HOHOHOHO*ketawa nista*RnR lagi ya..^^**

**-Miko Kazuma: Gak apa-apa,Vida seneng Miko-chan dah mau Review.. Ok Vida sekarang Update,gomen yah karna telat..tp RnR lagi ya…**

**-Kurosaki Kuchiki: Gak apa-apa,makasih udah Review. Mslh lemon di pohon,itu pemintaan sesorg hehehe..lain kali Vida buat di tmpat yang enakan dech..*smirk* Ichi emang kasian waktu shoot Ruki,Rukinya bobo. Kapan ya merka jadian,tungguin aja..Ok! Lam knal juga,dan jangn lpa RnR lagi ya!**

**-Yuuna Hihara: gak apa-apa..arigatou dah review.. Ichi emang nekat ngerape Ruki di sekolah,di halamn trus ada yg ngintipin juga,Busyet dah.. keliatan Ichi emang udah ngerencanain buat nyerang mesum loe Ichi*jitak Ichi* Ok! Keep RnR yah!**

**-Ruki-ruki chan: makasich dah reviewe yah! Kalau mslh ke virginan Ruki kan emang dah gak virgin lagi sam si Ichi..Waduch..trnyt drim tega skli yach! Tapi akn saya lksanakna*loh kok di kbulin* **

**-dorami fil: Waduch! ni anak bner-bener kejam*di jitak*,jgn donk kasian Rukinya klo hamil, Yang ngintip kyaknya lgsg di dokumentasikan tuh adegan tadi...hehehehe..mksh dah review,RnR lagi ya..^^  
**

***bengong***

**HUWWWAAAAA! GOMENASAAAAI! Karena kebiasaan sms sama tmn jdi kyak gini nich,bahasa sms nemplok di ini fic..GOMENASAAAAI! AKAN VIDA PERBAIKI DECH!**

**Gomene juga karena telat,soalnya kejebak To,pengayaan,mana minggu dpan UTS lagi,nasib—nasib nak klas 3,trus sibuk mau bikin komik..*kok jadi curhat* ya pokonya Vida minta maaf karena telat Update! MINNA PLEASE DON'T GO!*sok bahasa inggris***

**Ok vida udah mulai error,jadi Kita langsung cekidot aja….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo Senpai**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje,Abal,bisa bikin Hokcai,OOC,AU,Pokoknya ancur. Jika ada yg ikut jadi error,jangan salahkan Vida..**

**Don't Like Don't Read OK!**

**BUT REVIEW! ^0^**

**(Perhatian Khusus! Anak di bawah umur 17 tahun dilarang baca,kalo nekat jangan salahkan Vida kalau di marahin ORTUNYA ya!)**

**Untung Vida dah 17 tahun**

**TYPO masih setia menemani**

**EYD masih harus di perbaiki..**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: : Rukia Kuchiki! Cewek berumur 16 tahun yang baru pindah dari Kyushu sebuah desa kecil ke kota Bernama Karakura. Karena kepindahan itulah dia harus pindah sekolah juga. Tapi gak di sangka ternyata sekolah barunya mengharuskan para murid tinggal di asrama. Dan gak di sangka-sangka asrama buat murid cewek tuh penuh. Dan dengan terpaksa Rukia harus tinggal di asrama cowok. Dan dia tinggal di asrama bernama "Las Noches". Rukia sangat syok mendapati penghuni asrama itu yang beda dari murid biasanya. Apalagi semuanya cowok,dan dia satu-satunya cewek. Gimana kisah Rukia di asrama Las Noches dengan para penyamun…?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Sang violet yang lelah akhirnya membuka matanya. "Ung!" erang Rukia sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun midget."Ujar seseorang yang ada di hadapan Rukia. Rukia masih setengah tidurpun malah tersenyum dan membalas sapaanya.

"Ah,selamat pagi Ichigo.."Lindurnya.

"Ini bukan pagi,ini sudah sore baka.."Celetuk Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba mata violet Rukia membulat,karena sudah menyadari situasi yang tengah terjadi. "Jeruk Baka! Sedang apa kau?"Seru Rukia sambil melotot ke arah Ichigo,lalu bola matanya membulat kembali saat menyadari keadaan dirinya sendiri. "KYAAA! Kenapa seragamku terbuka!"Seru Rukia sembari menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos jelas dengan kedua tangannya dan buru-buru merapikan kembali bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku jeruk baka!" Bentak Rukia.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau kita baru saja bersenang-senang." Goda Ichigo dengan senyum nakalnya. Rukia langsung blushing saat mengingat kejadian yang dia alami sebelum tidur. saat dia ehmm..begituan sama Ichigo.

"A..apa yang..Kyaaaa!JERUK BAKAAAA!" Rukia pun langsung lari meninggalkan Ichigo yang bengong di tempat.

"Kenapa dia tidak pakai CDnya dulu sebelum pergi,bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya. Dasar midget baka.." gumam Ichigo sambil memegang CD berenda warna biru muda yang jelas dan sudah pasti itu milik Rukia. "Hihihi..kemana pun kau berlari,sayangnya kau sudah terjebak dalam sangkarku."

Dengan di temani angin sore yang sejuk Ichigo menyeringai. Sementara itu Rukia yang sedang berlari langsung berhenti saat merasakan ada yang kurang di tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa! Mana celana dalamku!" teriak Rukia saat menyadari ternyata dia tidak pakai celana dalam dan langsung menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Rukiapun langsung celingak-celinguk berharap tidak ada satupun orang yang lewat,sayangnya dia masih kena sial.

"Hei,kau sedang apa?"Seru seseorang yang sukses membuat jantung Rukia hampir keluar dari mulutnya saking kagetnya. Rukiapun langsung mebalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya,tak lupa untuk terus menutupi bagian roknya agar tidak terbuka.

Terlihatlah oleh sepasang violet miliknya sosok seorang cowok dengan kepang satu di belakang kepalanya,matanya yang emas menatap sosok Rukia yang bergelagat aneh. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ggio. Batin Rukia.

"Hei!kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"Cowok itupun berteriak membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Eh..ah..itu..tidak apa-apa .."Jawab Rukia gelagapan. 'Aduuch!cepet pergi kenapa sich,tanganku sudah keram nich nutupin rok.'harapnya dalam hati. Tapi sayang,ternyata hari ini adalah hari kesialan Rukia. Rok yang sedari tadi dia pertahankan akhirnya terbuka saat angin besar meliwati celah roknya.

WUUUSSSH!

"KYYYAAA!"Teriak Rukia tak sengaja melepaskan posisi tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi roknya. Dan alhasil rok yang sedari tadi di perjuangkan akhirnya memperlihat pemandangan yang bisa bikin cowok yang ada di hadapannya melongo.

".. .. .. .."Ggio bengong saat pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat ketika ada angin besar yang lewat. "Hei..kau tidak pakai.."

"Jangan di ingat BAKAAAA!" teriak Rukia memotong apa yang akan di katakana Ggio..

BUAGHH!

Dan langsung tangan mungilnya memberikan sebuah tinju segar ke muka ganteng sang cowok yang keturunan cina itu dan langsung membuatnya tepar seketika. Tapi kok dia malah mimisan ya?0_o"

Rukia pun terus belari sambil memegangi roknya lagi.

"Sial!kenapa hari ini begitu sial.."Gerutunya dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju,Kamarnya. Rukia dengan cepat langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya,membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"AH!Menyebalkan..apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan si jeruk baka itu.."Rukia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan langsung blushing saat mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Ichigo. "Kenapa..kenapa..kenapa aku membiarkan dia melakukan itu." Sesalnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal. "Tapi..aku juga tidak membencinya..aaaahhhh!apa yang sudah terjadi padaku!" Rukia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal empuk sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Pagi hari mengartikan hari baru. Mataharipun siap menyambut pagi yang cerah dengan di temani..

"GGYYYAAAAA!" Sebuah teriakan?

Kita lewat dulu kenapa ada yang berteriak pagi-pagi gini,kita kembali pada sang tokoh utama.

"Aduuch..suara apaan sich tadi,pagi-pagi gini kok teriak-teriak."Gumam Rukia sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Rukia pun melepas satu-persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan,mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang keluar dari setiap lubang shower lalu mengeringkannya lagi dengan handuk. Setelah mandi diapun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arah lemari kecil,membukanya lalu mengambil seragamnya dan memakainya. Tapi di tengah jalan dia berhenti dan wajahnya kembali blushing.

"Bagaimana aku menghadapi hari ini,apa aku akan kena sial lagi. Dan..lagi,aku..tidak mungkin bisa menatap muka si jeruk baka mesum cabul itu.. DASAR JERUK MESUUUUM!" Rukia yang kesal langsung meninju diding kamarnya sampai tercipta sebuah retakan. Setelah emosinya lumayan mereda diapun melanjutkan aktifitasnya memakai seragamnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Rukia merasa aneh,di liriknya ranjang yang ada di sebelahnya,hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

"Ulquiorra senpai tidak ada?"

* * *

Rukia yang duduk bengong menatap keluar jendela dengan sekali-kali memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa sosok si jeruk baka itu tidak bisa hilang dari benakku sich."Gumamnya.

Rukia terus saja melamun sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Rukia,kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya seseorang,Rukiapun melirik.

"Noba.."Seru Rukia saat melihat cowok pemilik bola mata aqua green itu tengah ada di depannya menatapnya cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Noba lagi.

"Ah..aku tidak apa.."Rukia merasakan aura menusuk dari segala penjuru kelas. Ya..tatapan dari para cewek sang fans Noba. "Aku tidak apa-apa."Rukia jadi lemas lagi.

Noba tidak puas dengan jawaban Rukia dan dengan cepat dia langsung menarik tangan Rukia pergi keluar dari kelas membuat para cewek tambah ngamuk setelah Noba dan Rukia pergi.

"Apa-apaan itu.."Ujar seorang cewek dengan nada kesalnya.

"Benar,dasar cewek sialan. Beraninya mendekati Noba-sama."tambah cewek lainnya.

"Dia harus di beri pelajaran.."Cewek lainnya pun ikut berkomentar.

"Aku punya ide.."Kalau ini suara cowok,cewek-cewek yang sedari tadi menggurutu pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mau kubuat cewek itu tidak menampakan lagi wajahnya."Lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai yang sangat menakutkan,cewek-cewek diem.

"Menarik..boleh kudengarkan idemu."Kini sang Ratu fans alias cewek berambut orange senja yang memiliki julukan putripun angkat bicara,si cowokpun kembali menyeringai.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Rukia meneguk minuman kaleng yang di belikan oleh Noba. "Arigatou Noba.."Ujar Rukia dengan senyum yang amat manis dan sukses membuat Noba langsung blushing.

"Ah..i..iya.."

"Oh ya Noba..Kau tahu Ulquiorra senpai tidak ada di kamar beberapa hari ini..?"

"Eh..memangnya Ulquiorra senpai tidak bilang..?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Kalau kemarin dia pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi langsung pulang lagi."

"Eh..tapi di kamar dia tidak ada?"

"Oooh..Rukia kau mengunci pintu kamarnyakan?"

"Eh..iya."

"Ulquiorra senpai tahu kalau pintu itu di kunci dan tidak masuk."

"Tapi diakan bisa mengetuknya."

"Meski terlihat dingin,tapi Ulquiorra senpai itu baik. Dia tahu kalau kau sedang tidur,jadi dia tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Kalau begitu dia tidur dikamar mana?"

"Grimmjow senpai."

Rukia langsung sweetdrop mendengar jawaban dari Noba. "Eh Noba,kau tahu kalau Ulquiorra senpai itu suka mengigau begitu." Tanya Rukia pelan-pelan.

"Semua penghuni asrama tahu kok." Jawab Noba mantap.

"Eh,tapi Grimmjow senpai kan cowok..hahaha,dasar aku ini.."Rukia menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

"Ulquiorra senpai kalau mengigau tidak memedulikan jenis kelamin.." Nobapun meneguk minuman kalengnya.

Rukia tambah sweerdrop. "Tadi pagi saat Grimmjow senpai bangun dia mendapati Ulquiorra senpai tengah menindihnya dengan tatapan yang begitu..dan akhirnya Grimmjow senpai berteriak.."

Jadi teriakan tadi pagi itu suara Grimmjow senpai ya,kok aku merasa lega dan bersalah ya..Gumam Rukia dengan tidak semangatnya.

"Wah..wah..pagi-pagi begini kau sudah tidak semangat ya.."Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang cowok dari arah samping Noba dan Rukia,mereka berduapun langsung menoleh. Dan tanpa di minta Rukiapun langsung blushing abis..

"Jeruk Baka!"Seru Rukia saat melihat sosok Ichigo kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Yo midget..ohayoo Noba.."Ujar Ichigo.

"Ohayoo Ichigo.."sahut Noba.

"Ohayoo Rukia-chan.."Kini suara lembut dengan di temani sepasang tangan nakal yang memeluk Rukia dari belakang,dan langsung mendapat tinju tepat di perutnya.

"Ohayoo Ashido senpai,dan berhentilah memelukku."Ujar Rukia.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu dingin ya.."Ujar Ashido sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang kena tinju Rukia.

"Kalau Ashido senpai seperti itu tentu saja aku dingin.."Sahut Rukia dingin.

"Hahahaha…kau benar-benar manis." Ashido mengelus-elus kepala Rukia,Rukia cuman diem sambil mengembungkan pipi. Tapi sepasang mata coklat kesal melihat pemandangan itu dan langsung menarik tangan sang pemilik Violet.

"Berhentilah menggodanya Ashido senpai." Ujar Ichigo mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah peringatan tajam,Rukia yang kini berada di pelukan Ichigo malah ber-blushing-ria.

"Apa kau bilang,kau harus lebih sopan padaku karena aku lebih tua. Ichigo!" Balas Ashido dengan tatapan menyindirnya.

"Hah..aku tidak peduli!"Ichigo membalas dengan deathglarenya,Ashido pun tidak kalah dan langsung mendeathglare balik. Kilat tipis bagaikan petir menyambar di antara mereka dengan tatapan saling diem gak tahu harus ngapain karena masih blushing di pelukan Ichigo. Lalu..

BUAAGHH!

Ichigo mental karena wajah gantengnya kena timpug dari sosok yang tiba-tiba datang dari lain sweetdrop.

"Hei!Ichigo,yang boleh meluk Rukia itu cuman gue!" Seru Grimmjow yang dengan soknya muncul dan langsung meluk Rukia,tapi sayang gak bisa soalnya Rukia udah ngasih deathglare duluan,Grimmjow cuman gigit jari.

"Sialan lu! Lu pikir kagak sakit apa nich muka lu tonjok HAH!" Gerutu Ichigo sambil ngusap-ngusap pipinya yang biru.

Grimmjow cuman nyengir Ichigo jadi panas. Sedangkan pertengkaran Ichigo dan Ashido pun belum kelar. Terjadilah keributan langsung 3 orang di depan Rukia dan Noba,dan mereka berdua cuman diem.

"Ayo Noba kita pergi saja.."Ajak Rukia males ngurusin yang di belakang,tapi sebelum Rukia pergi Ichigo langsung narik tangan Rukia dan membawanya kabur.

"WOOI!" Teriak Grimmjow dan Ashido berbarengan Noba cuman bengong soalnya keduluan bawa kabur Rukia sama Ichigo.

"Ada apa ini?" terdengar suara yang amat dingin dari balik mereka bertiga,semuanya pun langsung menoleh.

"Ulquiorra senpai!"Seru Noba saat melihat Ulquiorra berdiri di depannya sambil makan onigiri isi.

"Ulquiorra,ada apa dengan wajahmu?"Tanya Ashido saat melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang biru-biru.

Ulquiorra mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya lalu menelannya. "Entahlah,seperti biasa aku tidak mengerti,setiap bangun tidur tubuhku selalu ada yang sakit."Jawab Ulquiorra sambil ngelus-ngelus pipi putih pucatnya.

'Jelas saja kalau setiap tidur kau selalu mengigau dan jadi mesum lalu menyerang teman sekamarmu. Pasti kena hajar. Tapi anehnya,kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadarinya ya. Apa jangan-jangan dia..'Batin Ashido.. 'BODOH!'

Grimmjow NO COMMENT karena dia yang menghajar Ulquiorra kalau Ulquiorra tahu bisa bahaya. Noba diem aja dech sama-sama gak comment.

* * *

"Jeruk baka! Kau mau abawa aku kemana!" Seru Rukia yang masih di bawa lari sama Ichigo,Ichigo tidak menyahut dan membuat Rukia kesel. Tapi akhirnya Rukia tidak bicara lagi malah mandangin tangannya yang lagi di genggam Ichigo. 'Tangannya besar.'gumam Rukia.

"Wah..Wah..buru-buru sekali."Ujar seseorang yang membuat Ichigo dan Rukia berhenti.

Mata coklat Ichigo membulat saat mendapati siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya. Seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan senyum yang manis di wajahnya.

"Se..senna." Sebuah nama terlontar dari bibir Ichigo dengan nada penuh terkejutan.

Rukia hanya diam tidak harus berbuat apa. 'Siapa cewek itu?' hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Apalagi pertanyaannya bertambah saat melihat raut wajah Ichigo berubah,ya berubah dengan ekspresi marah dan ada rasa bersalah juga membuat Rukia semakin tidak mengerti situasi.

"Sedang apa kau ada disini Senna?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada dinginnya.

Cewek bernama Senna itupun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Dingin sekali kau Ichigo,padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan aku sangat Rindu padamu. Apa itu yang biasa kau sebut sapaan pada tunanganmu ini." Ujar cewek berambut ungu itu yang langsung membuat bola mata Rukia membulat dan sebuah tombak kasat mata seolah menancap di dadanya.

'Tunangan..'Batinnya.

Ck..Ichigo hanya mendecak. "Jangan bercanda,siapa yang tunangan..aku tidak peduli apa urusanmu datang kemari,yang jelas aku sudah tidak urusan denganmu. Ayo Rukia kita pergi." Ichigopun menarik tangan Rukia lagi tapi sebelum Ichigo berhasil beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri sebuah bibir manis mendarat di bibirnya membuat matanya terbelalak juga mata violet yang memandang tidak percaya.

Senna mencium Ichigo lembut dan Ichigo tidak bisa menghindar. Senna melepas ciumannya. "Kenapa Ichigo,wajahmu begitu merah dan marah padahal hanya sebuah ciuman yang kuberikan. Bukankah yang kau lakukan padaku itu lebih kejam Ichigo." Senna menyeringai sambil menatap Ichigo yang sudah di selimuti mimik wajah yang berbeda,Rukia hanya bisa diam ditempat. "Ya..yang kau lakukan lebih kejam,karena yang kau lakukan adalah merebut kehormatanku."Lanjut Senna yang sukses membuat sebuah bom atom meledak di dalam diri Rukia,sedangkan Ichigo diam tidak menyangkal. Rukia yang mendapati Ichigo yang diam dalam bisu hanya bisa merasa marah dan langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo dari tangannya dan langsung lari.

"RUKIA!"Panggil Ichigo yang mencoba mengejar Rukia sayang sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Jangan pergi Ichigo."Pinta Senna.

"Maaf Senna,aku tahu yang kulakukan saat itu adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Tapi Senna,saat itupun kau melakukan kesalahan yang samakan." Ichigo berbalik dan menatap cewek yang didepannya. "Kau pun sama saat mengkhianati dia,dan kau membuatku mengkhianati dia juga. Jadi aku tidak akan mengucapkan maaf lagi,lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku benar-benar marah." Setelah mengatakan itu Ichigopun berlari ke arah Rukia pergi meninggalkan Senna yang udah menatapnya nanar.

"Ichigo Kurosaki,beraninya kau.."Geramnya.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Sepasang kaki mungil itupun terus berlari tanpa arah,dan berhenti di lorong sepi sebuah taman di belakang sekolah.

"Hosh..hosh.."Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Jeruk baka! Jadi dia juga melakukan itu pada cewek lain,dan ternyata sebelum aku. JERUK MESUUM,CABUUL,ABNORMAAL!" Teriaknya di tengah kesunyian. Tubuh mungilnya terkulai lemas di lantai,tangannya mengepal di dadanya. Tes..tes..dan sebuah aliran air kecil melewati pipinya. "Kenapa..tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit dan cemburu..hiks..hiks.."Isak tangis terdengar di tempat sunyi itu.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi dan langsung chek out dari sini." Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar,Rukia pun langsung berbalik. Kini bola matanya membulat saat mendapati sosok-sosok cewek yang biasanya mengepung dia,ya para Fans Sevent Ghost.

"Kalian.."Lirih Rukia.

"Sini lu ikut!" Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam pendek menarik tangan Rukia dan langsung menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Pinta Rukia sambil meronta-ronta tapi pintaannya itu tidak di gubris,namun di sebuah ruangan yang lebih tepatnya sebuah gudang tubuh mungilnya di dorong begitu saja sehingga dia terjatuh. "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?"

"Bersenang-senang.."Sahut seorang cowok yang sudah berdiri di depan Rukia. Dengan seringai yang menakutkan dia mendekati Rukia menaikan dagunya agar bisa saling bertatapan. "Jadi ini ceweknya,manis juga.." Lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai di wajahnya membuat gigi putihnya terlihat sedikit.

"Mau apa kau!" Tanya Rukia geram sambil menepis tangan cowok itu dari wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan,kita akan bersenang-senang,nah mari kita mulai sayang!" Tangan cowok itu langsung menarik tangan Rukia dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung menarik seragam Rukia sampai beberapa kancingnya terlepas dan terpental entah kemana.

"KYYAAA!" Teriak Rukia saat mendapati tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terekspos sempurna di depan orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Hahahaha! Nnoitra senpai jangan kasar-kasar ya.." Seru salah satu cewek yang dengan asyik malah merekam dengan HP mereka.

"Lepaskan aku.."Pinta Rukia dengan terus meronta-ronta.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diam ya,hei kalian pegangi tangannya,dan bungkam mulutnya." Nnoitra memerintakan temanya, lalu 2 orang cowok datang dan memegangi kedua tangan Rukia,yang satu menyumpal mulut Rukia dengan 'barang'miliknya. Rukia yang tidak percaya akan benda yang ada di mulutnya sekarang hanya bisa terbelalak dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri karena kepalanya di tahan. Sedangkan cowok yang bernama Nnoitra itu tengah sibuk menjilati dada Rukia,meremasnya kasar,digigit,dijilat penuh nafsu. Dan tanpa harus meminta ijin dari sang pemiliknya langsung saja tangannya yang panjang dan ramping menyusup kedalam celana dalam Rukia,mengelus dan mempermainkan daerah itu.

"mmhht..mmhht..mmhht.." Perkataan Rukia tertahan karena mulutnya kini terhalang 'barang'yang besar sedangkan tangan pemiliknya terus menekan kepala Rukia dan menggerakan maju mundur kejantanannya di dalam mulut Rukia. "mmmhht..mmmhhtt…mmmhhtt."

Tidak bisa meronta,tidak bisa bergerak,bahkan tidak bisa berteriak,yang bisa Rukia lakukan kini hanya mendesah dalam mulutnya yang terhalang. Sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri saat beberapa benda asing tengah bermain disana. Ya 3 jari ramping milik Nnoitra bermain di daerah kewanitaan Rukia,memasuk dan keluar dengan irama penolakan Rukia,dan bibirnya terus mempermainkan daerah dada Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa bertahan.

"Hahhahahaha…"sedangkan para cewek malah ketawa-ketawa. Tapi ada di antara mereka yang tidak tega melihat apa yang terjadi pada Rukia dan memilih untuk diam dan menutup kedua matanya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu tanpa di sadari teman-temannya.

"mmmhht..mmmhtt..mmhhtt.."Rukia hanya bisa mendesah.

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku,tolong aku. Seseorang kumohon tolong aku..'Batin Rukia yang di temani bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Ah..aku..mau..ke..lu..ar.." Seru cowok yang kejantanannya berada di mulut Rukia,dan tanpa itungan detik lagi mulut Rukia kini di penuhi cairan kental yang keluar dari kejantanan cowok itu.

"Ohok..ohok..ohok.."Rukia hanya terbatuk-batuk. "Ahh..ahh..ahh.." Desahnya saat dia merasakan ketiga jari Nnoitra terus bermain dengan kasar di daerah kewanitaanya. "Hen..ti..AAHH!" Erangnya saat salah satu dadanya di gigit oleh Nnoitra dan meninggalkan bercak merah. "Hentikan.."Lirih Rukia.

"Hahahaha..aku mau dada yang ini ya." Seru cowok yang lain dan mulai bermain di dada Rukia yang belum terjamah olehnya. Di rape oleh tiga cowok sekaligus adalah kenangan buruk untuk Rukia. Kedua dadanya di jamah dan di permainkan,daerah kewanitaanya terasa nyeri meski tidak dapat di pungkiri tubuhnya ingin lebih,mulutnya terkunci lagi oleh'barang'milik cowok yang lain. Rukia hanya bisa berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk dan ingin seseorang datang untuk menolongnya.

"mmhht...mmhhtt..AAAH!" Rukia melepaskan mulutnya dari kejantanan cowok yang ada di depannya dan desahanpun terngiang saat Rukia merasakan cairan kentalpun ikut mengalir dari selangkangannya yang di permainkan oleh ketiga jari Nnoitra. Nafasnya kini tersengal-sengal. "Ku..mo..hon..henti..kan.."Lirih Rukia.

Cowok jangkung itupun menyeringai dengan melepas ketiga jarinya dari kewanitaan Rukia menjilat cairan kental yang menetes. "Sayangnya aku tidak mau,ini baru saja di mulai."

Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa. Berharap ini mimpi buruk,dan berharap seseorang menolongnya. Meski dia pernah di rape oleh Ichigo,tapi perasaannya tidak seperti ini. Ichigo..entah kenapa sosok Ichigo malah terlintas di benaknya. Kenapa malah jeruk baka itu yang kupikirkan. Dia juga hanya mempermainkan aku,dia juga sama saja…sama saja..tapi kenapa aku malah berharap dia datang..batin Rukia dengan di temani air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata violetnya.

PRAAANG!

Suara nyaring menghentikan aktifitas yang tengah berlanjut,semua pandangan teralihkan dan sosok berambut orange yang terlihat.

"_apa yang sedang kalian lakukan_..!" Geram Ichigo.

"Kyaa! Ichigo sama!" Para cewek langung berlarian keluar dari gudang dan Ichigopun tidak menghentikan mereka karena pandangannya kini tertuju pada sosok cewek yang kelihatan sangat menyedihkan dengan 3 orang cowok yang ada di dekatnya.

"_kalian..akan kubuat menyesal_.." Ichigo kembali geram dengan tatapan nanarnya.

'Ichigo..'Rukia merasa tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya,sosok yang diharapkan datang ternyata datang. Ichigo langsung memberikan beberapa tinju,tendangan dengan kekuatan penuh amarah pada cowok-cowok yang sedari tadi ngerape Rukia. Raut wajahnya benar-benar menakutkan. Rukia hanya diam sambil menatap Ichigo.

Sedangkan para cewek-cewek ganas kena batunya diluar saat beberapa orang yang mereka kenal sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan seringai.

"Wah..Wah..buru-buru sekali,padahal kalian baru saja menikmati sebuah permainan bukan." Ujar cowok berbadan lebih pendek dari para cewek-cewek itu dan rambut jabrik putihnya terbelai lembut oleh angin.

"Benar,sayangnya aku pun ingin ikut bersenang-senang,bagaimana kalau kita ulangi." Tambah cowok yang ,mirip cina itu.

"Aku paling tidak suka orang yang main keroyokan..." Cowok berambut merah di kuncirpun ikutan berkomentar.

"Hitsugaya sama,Ggio sama,Renji sama..." Ucap para cewek-cewek itu dengan gemetarnya.

"Saatnya hukuman ya...HAHAHAHA.." Ketiga cowok itupun tertawa dengan di temani airmata ketakutan dari para cewek-cewek yang sudah duduk lemas di hadapan mereka.

Kembali keadaan Rukia di gudang..

"Ayo pergi!" Perintah cowok jangkung yang berhasil lepas dari amukan Ichigo.

"Tunggu!" Ichigo hampir saja mengejar mereka,tapi kedua tangan mungil menahannya.

"Jangan pergi!" Lirihnya. Amarah Ichigo pun mereda saat kedua tangan itu memeluknya gemetar.

"Rukia.."Ichigo pun membalikan badanya dan memandang sosok yang kini gemetaran dengan keadaan yang lusuh dan tubuh yang gemetaran. Ichigopun memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Sudah tidak apa-apa.."Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Rukia.

"Aku takut..aku takut sekali..hiks..hiks.." Isak tangis menghiasi gudang itu. Ichigopun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Sementara itu ketiga cowok itu terus berlari dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUUK!

Dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh. "Hei! LU GAK PUNYA MATA APA!" Gerutu Nnoitra.

"Apa lu bilang,lu yang nabrak lu yang marah-marah." Ujar cowok berambut biru.

"Hari ini aku sedang kesal,tapi ternyata aku dapat mainan untuk melampiaskannya." Ujar seseorang lagi dengan seringainya.

"Dasar sampah!" Sindir seseorang lagi.

Ketiga cowok itupun hanya menelan ludah paksa saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka. Para idola sekolah.

"G..grimmjow,Ashido,Ulquiorra.." Ucap salah satu cowok dengan terbata-batanya.

"Ichigo bilang jangan sampai mati." Ucap Ulquiorra saat membaca sms yang ada di HPnya.

"Begitu ya,tapi aku tidak tahu cara menahan tenagaku ini.." Grimmjow sudah bersiap dengan mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Benar sekali,tak ada maaf bagi siapa saja yang berani mengganggu penghuni asrama 'Las Noches'" Sambung Ashido dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

".. .." Ulquiorra no comment namun tampaknya dia juga sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar cowok-cowok yang kini ketakutan dan gemetaran di hadapannya.

Ketiga cowok itu hanya bisa "GYYAAAA!" Berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Ichigo masih memeluk Rukia. Hangat dan tenang itulah yang kini di rasakan Rukia,tapi dengan cepat dia mendorong tubuh cowok berambut orange itu.

"Rukia.."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Rukia Ichigo hanya bengong. "KAUPUN SAMA SAJA DENGAN MEREKA." Rukia berjalan mundur dari Ichigo. "Kau pun sama saja,kau hanya ingin mempermainkan aku. Menggunakan aku sebagi mainan dan di buang begitu saja. Kau juga melakukan itu pada gadis tadikan!" Rukia kini semakin menjadi berteriak dengan perasaan yang bukan karena tubuhnya terluka,tapi hatinya yang sakit.

Ichigo hanya diam. Memejamkan mata lalu membukanya lagi,menatap sosok yang kini menatapnya nanar penuh airmata. "Benar,aku merebut apa yang berharga bagi perempuan dan aku merebut itu darinya."

Rukia terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Merasa tak percaya,juga tak ingin percaya.

"Tapi Rukia,aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan dirinya juga dirimu." Lanjut Ichigo dengan tatapan sendu. Beberapa saat Rukia dan Ichigo hanya terdiam. "ugh!" Erang Ichigo saat darah segar mengalir dari lengan kananya. Rukia yang melihat itu ekspresi marahnya berubah jadi khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja.."Seru Rukia sambil mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo melongo.

"Fuh..hahahahahaha.." Tawa Ichigo meledak membuat Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tertawa.."Gerutu Rukia.

Ichigo mencoba menahan tawanya. "Dasar,padahal aku sudah melakukan hal kejam padamu,tapi kau masih mengkhawatirkan aku." Sindir Ichigo,Rukia langsung blushing.

"Ce..cerewet! Ayo ke ruang kesehatan." Titah Rukia Ichigo hanya menurut saja.

"Tapi midget,kalau penampilanmu seperti itu mengundang salah paham loh.."Sindir Ichigo saat melihat seragam Rukai sobek dan beberapa kancingnya lepas memperlihatkan belahan dada yang ditutupi bra berwarna biru muda dengan pita.

Rukia yang mengerti maksudnya langsung blushing dan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan lihat baka!" Teriak Rukia,lalu sesuatu menutupi wajahnya.

"Pakailah.." Ujar Ichigo.

"Ini.."Gumam Rukia saat melihat seragam Ichigo di tangannya,lalu dengan malu-malu Rukiapun menutupi tubuhnya dengan seragam Ichigo. Tapi karena postur tubuh Ichigo lebih besar dari Rukia,alhasil itu seragam jadi kedodoran di tubuhnya. Hanya menutupi sampai paha Rukia dan itu malah terlihat semakin seksi di mata Ichigo.

"Sial kau midget! Ayo cepat kau pergi dari sini." Ichigo langung berjalan duluan sambil menutupi mukanya yang tanpa di sadari Rukia sudah di hiasi semburat merah.

"Apa kau bilang!Eh..tunggu!" Rukiapun mengejar Ichigo dengan berlari kecil.

* * *

Ruang Kesehatan.. .. ..

"Wahh..lukanya terlalau dalam ya." Seru Rukia yang kini sedang mengobati luka di lengan kanan Ichigo.

"Apa iya,hm..mungkin terkena pecahan kaca ya." Sahut Ichigo.

BLEETAKK!

Sebuah jitakan nemplok di kepala Ichigo. "Apa yang kau lakukan MIDGET!Sakit nich!" Gerutu Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau ini benar-benar baka! Kenapa harus lewat jendela sich!" Teriak Rukia.

"Karena tidak ada jalan yang lebih cepat lagi selain dari situ,pintu di kunci. Kalau tidak cepat kau pasti sudah di apa-apakan sama merakakan." Cibir Ichigo. Rukia hanya memandang kesal.

"Apanya,bukannya kau juga sama saja. Daripada mereka,kau yang lebih dulu menyentuhku kan."

Ichigo diam dengan perasaan was-was.

"Tapi..arigatou Ichigo.." Ujar Rukia dengan tatapan yang amat sangat lembut membuat Ichigo bengong.

"Sudahlah tidak masalah kok.."Sahut Ichigo sambil malingin muka.

"Oh ya,kenapa kau tahu aku ada di dalam gudang?" Tanya Rukia sambil membalut luka Ichigo dengan perban.

"Oh..saat aku sedang mencarimu ada cewek berambut hitam pendek memberitahukannya padaku." Sahut Icigo.

"Eh,rambut pendek?" Rukia merasa familiar. "Seperti apa dia?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Tatsuki." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengingat-ngingat.

Rukia terbelalak dan merasa tidak percaya. 'Tatsuki,salah satu fans Sevent Ghost yang menyerangnya malah menolongnya. Tapi kenapa.?' Batin Rukia.

"WOOI! Rukia jangan bengong dong sakit nich!" Gerutu Ichigo yang kesakitan saat Rukia melilit perban dengan kencang. Rukiapun langsung sadar lagi dari lamunannya.

"Eh..gomen.." Rukiapun melonggarkan lagi lilitan perbannya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Rukia selesai mengobati dan menutupi luka Ichigo dengan perban lalu menyimpannya lagi kotak P3Knya di dalam lemari kaca di ruang kesehatan.

"Ternyata balutanmu rapi juga..Thanks ya.." Ujar Ichigo.

"ya.."Sahut Rukia singkat. Rukia terdiam sesaat. "Ne Ichigo.." Lirih Rukia.

"Apa..?"

"Aku ingin Tanya,saat pertama kali bertemu kau dingin padaku,tapi kenapa sekarang kau berubah?"

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. "Apa kau mau mendengarnya?" Ichigo balik bertanya Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Saat ku berumur 7 tahun.."Ichigo mulai bercerita.

"Kau nonton film blue dan di mulai dari situ kau selalu gampang terangsankan terhadap perempuan." Rukia melanjutkan cerita Ichigo.

Ichigo sweetdrop. "Kenapa kau tahu,jangan-jangan kau dukun ya.." Ujar Ichigo dan dapet bogem gratis dari Rukia.

"Kalau itu sich aku sudah mendengarnya dari Grimmjow senpai." Sahut Rukia.

'Dasar si mulut ember itu!'Geram Ichigo dalam hati.

"Yang ingin ku dengar bukan itu,aku ingin tahu alasanmu kenapa kau berubah. Grimmjow senpai bilang kau menjauhiku hanya untuk melindungiku,tapi pada akhirnya kau malah menyerangku,di halaman sekolah pula." Sindir Rukia dan panah kasat mata langsung nancap di jantung Ichigo. "Dan gadis itu,apa dia cewek yang pernah kau sukai saat SMP?"

Ichigo bungkam lagi. 'Si kucing sialan itu bercerita sampai mana sich..'Ichigo tambah geram dan tangannya sudah gatal ingin memberikan tonjokan di wajah Grimmjow.

Hah..Ichigo menghela nafas. "Aku pikir harus bercerita panjang ya.."

"Singkat saja.."Potong Rukia.

"Kau ini..baiklah. Cewek tadi adalah Senna.."Ichigo mulai bercerita lagi.

"Aku tahu,tadi kau memanggilnya begitu.."Lagi-lagi Rukia memotong.

"Berhenti memotong ceritaku midget!" Geram Ichigo,Rukia langsung diem. "Dia adalah mantan pacarku."

"Tadi dia bilang kalau dia adalah tunanganmu."

"Jangan percaya,dan sudah kubilang jangan memotong ceritaku.." Ichigo jadi semakin geram,Rukia diam kembali. "Dia juga pacar Grimmjow.." Ichigo mulai melanjutkan. Rukia terbelalak saat mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan Ichigo.

"Tunggu dulu,kalau dia pacarmu,lalu pacar Grimmjow senpai juga berarti.. .."

"Makanya jangan potong mulu ceritaku!" Teriak Ichigo. Rukia kemblai bungkam. " Aku dan Grimmjow sudah berteman sejak dulu,satu SD satu SMP dan sekarang malah satu SMA. Entah kenapa aku merasa di kutuk juga."Ichigo menerawang dengan lemasnya. "Dan saat SMP Grimmjow punya cewek yang kau tahu dialah Senna." Cerita Ichigo mulai ke inti yang serius dan Rukiapun mendengarkan.

"Saat itu hubungan kami bertiga baik,namun karena kejadian itu.."Ichigo menggantung ceritanya.

"Kejadian itu?" Rukia jadi penasaran.

" Di depan Grimmjow aku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa,tapi di belakangnya aku memendam perasaan pada Senna. Dan seperti yang kau tahu,aku mudah sekali terangsang pada perempuan apalagi jika dibuat terangsang.."

"A..apa maksudnya..jangan-jangan.."

"Benar saat itu,saat dimana sekolah sudah sepi Senna mengatakan padaku, '_aku menyukaimu Ichigo,maukah kau melakukannya denganku_' Aku yang punya hasrat pun akhirnya tergoda dan melakukannya bersama Senna. Tapi tidak di sangka,Grimmjow datang saat aku dan Senna tengah melakukan itu,dan membuat Grimmjow geram dan langsung menghajarku,aku tidak melawan karena aku tahu aku salah. Tapi tidak di sangka,Senna malah berkata saat itu. '_Grimmjow,aku takut. Ichigo memaksaku,padahal aku pacarmu dan ku bilang aku tidak mau,tapi Ichigo tetap memaksaku..hiks..hiks..._.' Dengan sedikit akting yang sangat bagus dia berhasil memutar balikan fakta bahwa dia yang membuatku melakukannya. Saat itu aku mencoba menahan diri dengan menjauh dari cewek-cewek,agar kesalahanku tidak terulang. Begitulah." Ichigo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi pada dasarnya,sifat aslimu seperti ini.."Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Jadi aslinya kau benar-benar mesum.."Lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk,

"Apa kau menyerangku hanya karena alasan itu juga.." Rukia bertanya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Mata coklat Ichigo terbelalak,lalu menyipit lagi. "Baka,meski aku mudah terangsang bukan berarti aku menyerang siapa saja. Kalau seperti itu sich sudah puluhan cewek yang ku serang."

"Lalu!" Seru Rukia sambil menatap langsung Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab malah berjalan mendekati Rukia,jantung Rukia langsung berdetak kencang. Ichigo berdiri di depan Rukia menatap sang pemilik mata violet itu. "Apa kau belum mengerti kenapa aku dengan mudahnya jatuh kedalam perangkap Senna,dan dengan mudahnya menyerangmu meski pada awalnya aku juga tidak mengerti dan baru saja kusadari." Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Jantung Rukia sudah tidak bisa di kompromi lagi untuk memelankan detaknya yang semakin cepat. Ichigo tidak menjawab malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia,Rukia malah diem dan menutup matanya. 10 senti,5 senti,2 senti jarak mereka sangat dekat sampai hembusan nafas mereka saling bertautan. Tepat saat kedua bibir itu bersentuhan..

"TENDANGAN MAUUT!" teriak seseorang dan sebuah tendangan kembali mementalkan Ichigo Rukia sweetdrop again.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Gerutu Ichigo.

"Apa yang kulakukan,harusnya itu pertanyaanku. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Rukia. Dasar mesum. Oh,Rukiaku yang manis kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Ashido yang langsung meluk Rukia erat sampai Rukia pun tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Yang mesum itu lu! Dasar senpai abnormal." Gerutu Ichigo langsung beranjak dari acara terpentalnya dan langsung berjalan kearah Rukia dan menariknya.

"Apa lu bilang.." Ashido tidak mau kalah dan langsung menarik Rukia kembali,Ichigo tidak menyerah begitu saja,dan akhirnya Rukiapun di tarik kesana kesini bagaikan tarik tambang.

Rukiapun jadi kesal dan geram! "LEPASKAN DASAR KALIAN BAKAAA!" Teriak Rukia yang langsung memberi bogem gratis ke arah Ichigo dan Ashido membuat meraka berdua tepar di lantai.

"Ne..Rukia-chan.." Kini Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu langsung mendekati Rukia dengan aura hitam di sekeliling tubunhya.

"A..apa?" Rukia reflex mundur.

"Tolong kali ini jangan kunci pintu kamarmu lagi ya.." Lirih Grimmjow yang di belakangnya ada Ulquiorra. Orang yang di sindir cuman diem. Rukia pun mengerti. "Atau begini saja, Rukia-chan yang tidur di kamarku." Grimmjow mencoba memberi saran dan sebagai jawaban.

BUUAAAGGHH!

Sebuah double bogem nemplok di wajahnya. "JANGAN BERCANDA!" Seru Ichigo dan Ashido.*bukannya mereka tadi udah di buat tepar ya* Lagi-lagi Rukia di buat sweetdrop.

"Brengsek kalian berdua!" Grimmjow pun tidak terima dan akhirnya perkelahian di mulai kembali,dan membuat bising di ruang kesehatan.

"KALIAN HENTIKAAN!" Teriak Rukia namun tidak di gubris.

"Sudahlah Rukia.." Noba mencoba menenangkan.

Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya kesal juga.

"Kalian bertiga berisik sekali.." Ujar Ulquiorra penuh dengan deathglare yang menakutkan,semua yang ada di dalam ruang kesehatan langsung diem tutup mulut.

'Ulquiorra senpai hebat juga..'Batin Rukia.

"Nee-san.."Lalu sebuah tangan nemplok dari belakang tepat di dada Rukia.

"Hitsugaya!" Seru Rukia.

"Hei kuntet!Lagi ngapai lu!" Seru Ashido.

"Yang boleh megang dada rata Rukia*langsung kena bogem*cu..man..gu..e!" Sebari tepar di lantai Grimmjow menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Ruang kesehatanpun menjadi gaduh kembali.

"KALIAAAN! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" Ichigo langsung mendorong keluar semua orang dari ruang kesehatan dan langsung mengunci pintunya. "Akhirnya tenang juga." Gumam Ichigo.

"Nah midget,tentang jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi. Itu sudah jelas bukan,aku menyerangmu karena aku menyukaimu!" Seru Ichigo dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya,eh lalu di membalikan lagi tubuhnya,lagi dan lagi sampai seluruh isi ruang kesehatan di putarinya.

"KEMANA SI MIDGEEETT!" Teriaknya saat menyadari bahwa sosok Rukia gak ada.

Sementara itu.

"JERUK BAKA SIALAAANN! BERANINYA MENDORONGKU!" Gerutu Rukia. Ternyata saat Ichigo mendorong paksa orang-orang untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan Rukiapun ikut ke dorong. Hahahaha..

Dan akhirnya pernyataan cinta Ichigo yang kedua kalinya belum tersampaikan…*kasian*

Di saat yang sama

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya Grimmjow.."

Grimmjow hanya diam sambil menatap tidak percaya.

"Senna.."Lirihnya.

Lalu nasib para cewek-cewek fans di iket di tengah kuburan tengah malem. Nnoitra cs berakhir di rumah akit dengan tubuh penuh perban.

"PULANGKAN KAMIIII!" Teriak para cewek yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati di tengah kuburan.

"AWAAAASSS KALIAN ORANG-ORANG SIALAAAN!" Teriak Nnoitra cs di tengah kamar rumah sakit.

Dan TBC AGAIN!

* * *

**WAAAAHH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI!WUHAHAHAHA..*langsung di keroyok***

**Panjangnya,tapi di chap ini mulai serius ya. Aduuchh! Lagi-lagi Rukia gak denger pernyataan Ichigo..WUHAHAHAHA….KASIANNYA DIRIMU*langsung di bankai***

**Vida: Ichigo ternyata sifat aslimu memang mesum ya.**

**Ichigo:hehehehe*nyengir***

**Vida: jadi itu sifat asli lo,dasar pertamanya sok jual mahal lo!**

**Ichigo:hehehehehe*nyengir again***

**Vida: jangan nyengir kuda terus dong baka!*ngelempar bakiak***

**Ichigo:*ngusap kepala***

**Ya udah dech reader,gomen ya kalau chap ini tidak memuaskan,humornya mungkin kurang bahkan mungkin kagak ada humornya sama sekali. Lemonya juga dikit*kok malah sedih dasar mesum***

**Typo masih menemani EYD masih harus di perbaiki. Karena itu tolong koreksi kata atau kalimat yang salah. Gomen ya! Mana telat lagi!**

**Akhir kata penuh luka!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nihaaao!Minna!Vida come back nich dari hiatus yang gak jelas ujungnya.**

**Gomen yach minna!*nunduk-nunduk ampe sujud-sujud***

**Ya ampuuun! Yang review ini fic ternyata banyak juga,vida bener-bener gak nyangka. ARIGATOU MINNA! Komputer vida di boongin sama tukang servicenya,di benerin malah tambah rusak,masa cuman bisa denger sama liat video musik doang.. Untung vida ngaprek,jadi nemu sofware yang bisa ngetik keculai MS WORD...  
**

**Ok..Vida gak mau banyak cincong ah.. OK…Sebelum mulai vida bakalan bales reader yang gak log in cz yang log in udah vida bales d PM**

**Ernaruto Gomene...aqkyu telat update…. Alasannya ya yang di atas itu..*nunjuk ke atas*.. Iya nich..diriku emang kejam ngebuat rukia di keroyok ma 3 orang*lah kok malah bangga*.. Hahahaha…grimy kau memang kasian.. udah di sebut kucing sialan,eh di serang juga ma si ulqui tersayang… Ok..mkash yah dah review… Vida seng banget…. Ni Udah Update.**

**Miko Kazuma Gomenasaaaaaaaai! Aku tlat bget updatenya… Aduuuchhh! Kok marah2 dan mengatakan saya bejat..saya bukan bejat cuman jahat*plak* hehehe.. iyakan dah d selametin ama ichigo,meski ichigo yang duluan ngerape rukia. Vida seneng klo chap 5 di sukai miko-chan… Ok ni udah update… mksh dah review and jgn lupa review again ok!**

**Sang Ibliezt Tunggu aj terus…heehehehe.. kidding.. ini udah update jangan lupa nanti review again ya..**

**Mio 'ichirugiran' lagi-lagi males log in gak apa-apa meski mls log in,vida tetep seneng kmu udah mau review selalu fic vida ini.. meski isinya bnyk crt nistanya. Iya nich,si rukia kasian*author emang omes sich* Ichigonya baka sich,ngedorong orangnya gk liat2! Ini dah update,mksh ya…**

**Joe Mmm… mgkn jdulny itu today the love begain? Vida emang terinspirasi dr situ,tp gak nyontek crtanya kok. Tenang aj crtanya bkalan beda kok. Mungkin di chap 5 ada kmiripan. Gomene,tp d chap 6 bda kok, kan klo d kmik itu rikanya jahat bget. Enthlah klo d sni…ok.. Review lagi ya..mksh udah review d chp 5.**

**Voidy Aduuch! Rei-kun,vida kan masih polos*preeet*. Ya..mungkin di chap ini belom terlalu gencar sich.. tapi mungkin di chap depan,karena itu MAKASIH DAH REVIEW and Jangan lupa REVIEW AGAIN!**

**Ruki-ruki chan Aduuchh,yang mesum ichigo kok ruki-chan..Iya donk mereka semua kan hebat..hahahaha.. Vida usahain dech,gomene telat update… makasih dah review..RnR lagi yach!**

**tennasbersaudra Aduuch! Masa tingkat tinggi sich,vida kan masih polos*preeeeet*, yo ni udah update,makasih dah review, RnR lagi yah!**

**Shinjuku Risa Makasih udah baca…. Makasih.. Maaf ya telat lagi,tapi tetep RnR ya di chap ini….**

**Rei Hah! Ulquiruki!*teriak langsung di jitak* sebenernya udah ada yang req juga,tapi vida masih bingung gimana bikin ceritanya,tungguin aja ya.. makasih dah review,gak apa-apa masih 13 tahun juga,oh ya udah tahun baru udah tambah umurnya belom… RnR lagi ya*senpai yang geblek***

**Maaya-chan loph ichiruki Si Ichigo emang bakaaaaa!*di kejar ichigo fc* eh yaoi donk… Aduuuchh! Bingung nich,tapi vida simpen dulu yach reqnya,nanti vida fikirin gimana ceritanya. Makash dan RnR. D chap ini RnR lagi ya..**

**vvvv Waaah! Dah yakin nich.. hmm…yang ngintip masih secret ah! Mksh dah RnR y… RnR lagi ya..**

**mayu kira ini udah update,and salam kenal juga ya… maaf telat.. RnR lagi ya….**

**Nah Itu semua blesan reviewnya.. Vida ucapin mksh banyaaaaak.. Vida terharu bangeeeet! Ternyata banyak banget yang mau review fic vida yang super duper gaje ini..Hikss…Hikss.. Terharu dech.. Udah dech,karena Vida udah banyk cincong. Sekarang vida mau langsung aj..Oceeeyyy! cekidot….**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo Senpai**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje,Abal,bisa bikin Hokcai,OOC,AU,Pokoknya ancur. Jika ada yg ikut jadi error,jangan salahkan Vida..**

**Don't Like Don't Read OK!**

**BUT REVIEW! ^0^**

**(Perhatian Khusus! Anak di bawah umur 17 tahun dilarang baca,kalo nekat jangan salahkan Vida kalau di marahin ORTUNYA ya!)**

**Untung Vida dah 17 tahun**

**TYPO masih setia menemani**

**EYD masih harus di perbaiki..**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: : Rukia Kuchiki! Cewek berumur 16 tahun yang baru pindah dari Kyushu sebuah desa kecil ke kota Bernama Karakura. Karena kepindahan itulah dia harus pindah sekolah juga. Tapi gak di sangka ternyata sekolah barunya mengharuskan para murid tinggal di asrama. Dan gak di sangka-sangka asrama buat murid cewek tuh penuh. Dan dengan terpaksa Rukia harus tinggal di asrama cowok. Dan dia tinggal di asrama bernama "Las Noches". Rukia sangat syok mendapati penghuni asrama itu yang beda dari murid biasanya. Apalagi semuanya cowok,dan dia satu-satunya cewek. Gimana kisah Rukia di asrama Las Noches dengan para penyamun…?**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Bulan saat ini sedang purnama,menampakan kesempurnaan cahayanya. Dan kali ini, semua akankah berjalan dengan baik. Cewek bermata violet ini tengah terengah-engah sambil berdiri dari tadi di depan pintu,memegang sesuatu di kedua tangannya sambil menatap lurus pada sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Perlahan di dekati sosok yang sangat terlihat tampan bagaikan pangeran tidur itu*emang ada*.

2 Meter.. .. ..

1 Meter.. .. ..

Setengah meter bahkan beberapa senti meter jarak di antara keduanya,lalu dengan cepat tangan mungil itu memasangkan sesuatu pada leher putih nan mulus sang pangeran tidur seringai terukir di wajah manisnya menandakan sebuah kemenangan.

HE..HE..HE..HE..

Baiklah kita skip time dulu tentang kejadian malam yang barusan terjadi.

Kini sang bulan sudah di gantikan oleh sang matahari yang menyilaukan setiap mata yang sedang terlelap dan memaksa mereka untuk terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Sama halnya dengan cewek beramata violet yang langsung meregangkan otot-otot lengannya saat terbangun.

Hoooaam..

Bibir mungil itu terbuka lebar,mata violetnya melerik sesuatu yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang jatuh. Sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

'Tak kusangka,cara ini berhasil juga.'Batinnya sambil mendekati sosok yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

BRAAAK!Suara pintu kamar yang di buka gak kira-kira,dan munculah satu sosok sambil berteriak.

"RUKIAAA-CHAAAN!Banguuuun!"Suara gede Grimmjow menggelegar di setiap penjuru asrama,membuat pemilik mata emerald itu terbuka di saat yang tidak tepat. Rukia yang menyadari tanda bahaya langsung mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra yang masih setengah tidur itu ke sosok serba biru yang langsung menerjang ke arah Rukia dengan kedua tangan di buka lebar-lebar. Tapi sayang,yang ia dapati bukanlah sang putri tidur,malah sang pangeran tidur yang menatapnya penuh nafsu dan muka yang memerah. Grimmjow yang langsung menyadari itu tanpa Ba Bi Bu lagi langsung membanting tubuh Ulquiorra yang masih setengah tidur itu,membuatnya tepar seketika. Rukia cuman bisa sweetdrop.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Kantin seperti biasanya selalu ramai,di penuhi bau cowok yang sudah menyengat dari yang udah mandi ampe belum,dari yang udah sikat gigi atau ada yang belum terus langsung makan bareng jijaynya,pokoknya macem-macem bau untuk hari ini. Tapi untuk penghuni yang satu-satunya cewek di asrama Las Noches ini,selalu stand by dengan wangi tubuhnya yang khas membuat para penghuni lainnya yang dominan cowok ingin sekali memeluk bahkan merasakan aromanya dari dekat,hanya saja itu semua hanya bisa jadi sebuah mimpi. Mau tau kenapa? Soalnya Rukia yang kini menjadi primadona di asrama Las Noches ini sudah punya bodyguard yang entah di perlukan atau tidak yang siap menerkam siapapun yang berani menyentuh sang HIME*gomen,bukan Orihime ya* meski orang yang di lindungi tidak menyadarinya.

"Nee..Rukia-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang Big Bro Kano alias Ashido.

Rukia yang sedang menyantap sarapanya pun menjawab tanpa menoleh."Apanya,Ashido senpai?"

"Semalam Ulquiorra tidur di kamarmukan?"Tanya Ashido lagi,Rukia cuman menggangguk tanpa menoleh lagi. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kini Rukia menghentikan acara sarapanya. Sebuah seringai kembali terukir di sudut bibir mungilnya." Tentu saja,karena aku sudah punya cara untuk mengatasinya."

Ashido ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merusak suasana." Ujar Hitsugaya yang sambil meminum susu kotaknya. "Kalau Rukia-nee tidak apa-apa, kenapa Grimmjow senpai yang pucat pasi." Hitsugaya menunjuk sosok Grimmjow dengan ibu jarinya. Semua mata tertuju pada Grimmjow yang entah kenapa dari tadi terus gemetar,wajah garangnya begitu pucat,banyak garis-garis hitam dengan tulisan GLOOM..GLOOM nangkring di atas kepalanya yang hanya bisa diam NO COMMENT.

"Ohayoo.." Suara datar yang sangat monoton dan sudah familiar di telinga orang-orang yang di kenal sebagai Seven Ghost dan sang Primadonanya bahkan untuk seluruh penghuni asrama.

"Ohayoo Ulquiorra senpai." Ujar Noba dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

'Orang yang lagi di omonginnya datang.'Batin semuanya.

"Seperti biasa,wajahmu selalu lembab kalau bangun tidur." Sindir cowok berambut duren yang di kuncir satu dengan warna merah yang amat sangat nge jreeng lebih nge jreng dari Kano Brother."Oh ya,lehermu kenapa seperti bekas ikatan sesuatu?"Tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia keselek.."Ohook..Ohook..minuum.."

"I..ini Rukia-chan."Ashido langsung memberikan air mineral ke arah Rukia yang langsung di teguknya habis.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."Jawab cowok bermata emerald dingin itu dengan nada yang amat monoton,lalu dengan elegannya dia duduk di sebelah cowok berambut biru yang dari tadi terus nyebar virus MADESU di sekitarnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Ulquiorra."Kau kenapa kucing bodoh?"Entah sebuah pertanyaan atau apa yang di ajukan Ulquiorra dengan nada yang menantang.

Grimmjow yang merasa tidak asing dengan pemilik suara barusan di dengarnya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan dingin biasanya,tapi untuk semua orang ini adalah tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan yang di berikan Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra seolah tatapan takut.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu kucing bodoh!" Ulas Ulquiorra dengan nada perintahnya. Tapi bagi Grimmjow itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya.

"GYAAAA! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT KALONG HENTAI ABNORMAAAAAAAL!" Sambil berlari dengan kecepatan halilintar yang sukses membuat semua orang hokcai. Gimana gak hokcai,ini untuk pertama kalinya Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez yang di kenal sebagai orang terkuat di Las Noches lari waktu ngeliat wajah sang kalelawar tampan dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat author gambarkan.*lebay*

'Kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya trauma berat ya.'Batin Rukia yang mengetahui sebab akibat apa yang membuat senpainya itu jadi begitu,tapi dia no comment aja ah.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Lirik kanan lirik kiri,itulah yang sedang di lakukan Rukia. Entah apa yang sedang dia khawatirkan dia sibuk sendiri tanpa menyadari kalau ada orang yang mendekatinya.

"Rukia,kau sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Rukia yang sukses membuat Rukia.. .. ..

"GYAAAA!" Berteriak dengan nyaringnya.

"Go..gomene,aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu Rukia." Ujar cowok yang kini berdiri di depan Rukia. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah terlihat lembut,mata aqua greennya pun indah,dan tak kalah indah wajahnya yang tampan. Aiih mungkin ini yang membuatnya di akui jadi anggota Seven Ghosht dan membuat para cewek kelepek-kelepek ampe author juga terpesona,siapa lagi kalau bukan Noba Kano.

"Kau mengagetkan ku saja!" Gerutu Rukia.

"Go..gomen,aku tidak bermaksud.." Noba jadi merasa bersalah sendiri.

"Fuh..hahahahaha..tidak apa-apa kok Noba."Rukia malah tertawa. Melihat wajah Rukia yang manis tertawa membuat wajah tampan Noba blushing.

'A..ada apa denganku.' Pikir Noba yang tidak mengerti akan perasaanya kini saat melihat Rukia.

"Kau baik-baik saja Noba?"Tanya Rukia yang khawatir karena wajah Noba tiba-tiba memerah.

Nobapun tersentak. "Eh..iya aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ujarnya dengan senyumannya yang khas. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa Rukia?" Tanya Noba.

"Eh a..aku,sedang mengantisipasi keadaan dari para cewek pemburu." Jawab Rukia sambil bergerak sana-sini,Noba yang gak ngerti sweetdrop aja dech ngeliat tingkah laku Rukia.

"Rukia.." Panggil Noba.

"Hm.."

"Aku ingin tanya?"

"Apa..?"

"Bagaimana caramu membuat Ulquiorra senpai tidak menyerangmu?"

Rukia diam sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar. "Begini..wees..weess..wess.."Rukia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Noba. Info yang di berikan Rukia membuat aqua green Noba terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Hah! Itu yang kau lakukan?" Seru Noba.

Rukia cuman nyengir.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu, ternyata kau ini berani ya. Ya..kau sangat berani sampai memasangkan ikat lher anjing pada leher Ulquiorra senpai dan merantainya di pinggiran tempat tidur sehingga saat dia menyerangmu dia tidak akan sampai. Ternyata kau sangat nekad." Komen Noba sedikit tidak percaya.

"Yach..hanya itu saja yang bisa kupikirkan,ide itu datang saat kumelihat anjing sekolah di rantai di kandangnya. hehehe.." Rukia cengengesan lagi dengan tampang tanpa dosa sudah memperlakukan orang bak kayak anjing,eh kalau Ulquiorra mah kelelawar.*author tidak konsisten nich*

Noba cuman diam sambil memandang wajah Rukia yang masih cengengesan,dia pun jadi tersenyum sendiri. "Kau sangat ceria ya Rukia." Gumam Noba.

"Hah..kau mengatakan sesuatu Noba?" Tanya Rukia yang merasa Noba mengatakan sesuatu.

Noba menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu yah. Jaa ne." Setelah mengatakan itu Rukia pun meningalkan Noba yang terus menatap punggung mungilnya.

"Sepertinya Rukia tidak apa-apa. Aku pikir dia akan trauma dengan kejadian buruk yang akhir-akhir ini menimpanya, apa aku yang terlalu mengkhawatirkanya. Hmm.. ..Sudahlah." Noba pun pergi dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju dari balik tangga muncul sosok cewek yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Rukia ya." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

"Ta..Tatsuki tunggu dulu!" Panggil Rukia ke cewek berambut sebahu yang kelihatanya tomboy itu.

"Ada apa sich! Dari tadi kau ini berisik sekali." Sentak cewek bernama Tatsuki itu.

"A..aku cuman mau bilang makasih karena sudah memberitahu Ichigo untuk menolongku." Ujar Rukia.

HaH..Tatsuki cuman bengong. "Mungkin kalau tidak memberitahu Ichigo aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padaku.. Arigatou gozaimasu Tatsuki." Rukia tersenyum tulus membuat bola mata Tatsuki membulat. "Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu,bukannya kau membenciku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Cih,aku tidak pernah bilang aku membencimu juga tidak pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku hanya tidak suka cara mereka,tidak ada alasan lain jadi kau tidak usah Ge Er." Sahutnya ketus dan dingin meski belom bisa nyaingin Ulquiorra.

"Tapi meskipun begitu,aku benar-benar ucapkan 'Hontoni Arigatou'" Rukia sampai setengah membungkuk untuk mengatakan itu yang benar-benar membuat Tatsuki diam di tempat dengan mata membulat.

"Rukia,kau sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang yang muncul dari balik Tatsuki, kedua cewek inipun menoleh. Terlihatlah rambut merah yang di kuncir satu.

"Renji.."Seru Rukia.

Bola mata Renji melihat Tatsuki yang diam terpaku saat melihatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja Tatsuki.."Renji mencoba mendekati Tatsuki dan mencoba menyentuh wajahnya yang entah kenapa berekspresi tegang. Tapi tepat jari-jari ramping renji menyentuh pipi Tatsuki..

PLAAK!

Tatsuki menepis tangan Renji. "JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Teriak Tatsuki yang membuat Rukia bahkan Renji bengong,lalu Tatsukipun pergi dari tempat itu sambil berlari kencang.

Renji hanya diam seolah sangat syok dengan apa yang ia dapati. Sedangkan Rukia merasa aneh. 'Bukankah Tatsuki mengidolakan Renji,tapi kenapa ekspresinya berbeda saat melihat Renji dengan saat aku pertama masuk sekolah.' Rukia pun jadi aneh sendiri sementara cowok yang di kenal babon ini *zabimaru membantai author* tetap diam sambil memandangi tanganya yang di tepis Tatsuki,tatapanya sendu seolah begitu banyak penyesalan. Rukia ingin sekali bertanya tapi merasa tidak enak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Renji?" Tanya Rukia yang merasa khawatir.

"Eh..iya,aku baik-baik saja kok." Ujar Renji sambil tersenyum meski terlihat oleh Rukia senyum itu seolah menutupi sesuatu yang menyakitkan. "Ah..aku harus pergi ke klub,jaa ne Rukia." Seru Renji yang meninggalkan Rukia yang masih menatapnya.

"Waah..apa hubungan mereka buruk ya." Ujar suara seorang cewek dari belakang Rukia yang membuat Rukia membalikan badanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Rukia saat mendapati sosok cewek berambut ungu tengah berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kaukan.."

"Senna.. Namaku Senna Ukitake,umur 16 tahun kelas 2, murid pindahan dari Kyoto meski sebenarnya aku lahir disini,dan juga mantan Ichigo Kurosaki. Hajimemasite Rukia Kuchiki."Dengan angkuhnya cewek bernama Senna itu memperkenalkan diri di depan Rukia.

Rukia tidak terlalu perduli,hanya saja dia merasa terganggu saat dengan nada tinggi Senna mengatakan kalau dia mantan Ichigo. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?Dan lagi..bu..bukannya kau ini mantannya Grimmjow senpai." Rukia jadi terbata-bata.

Ekspresi ceria Senna pun hilang berubah jadi serius. "Kau dengar itu dari Grimmjow atau Ichigo?"Tanyanya dingin.

Rukia sedikit tercengang dan merasa tertusuk aura dingin di sekitar Senna. "I..Ichigo yang memberitahuku,juga hubunganmu dengan Grimmjow senpai."

Hm..Senna pun tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya dia melewatkan bagian kalau aku adalah mantannya sebelum aku di buang dan di berikan kepada Grimmjow."

Rukia terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Senna barusan. 'Di buang?'Batinnya.

"Tapi kau tahu,meskipun begitu Ichigo sangat mencintaiku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mencintai orang lain selain aku." Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri,Senna berhasil membuat Rukia terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Senna Ukitake,tolong ke ruang guru." Panggil seorang sensei.

"Ah..hai. Oh..ya,mengetahui namamu itu hal mudah bagiku,jaa ne Rukia.." Senna pun pergi setelah memeberi seringai pada Rukia.

Rukia masih diam di tempatnya,entah apa yang membuatnya merasa takut dan itu semua benar-benar tidak dapat di mengerti olehnya. Tapi..yang dia rasakan hanya satu..'Sakiit' meski dia sendiri tidak tahu sakit apa yang dia derita.

.

.

.

Seorang cewek berjalan tergesa-gesa di halaman belakang sekolah. "Kenapa..kenapa aku harus bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi padanya,padahal dulu aku tidak seperti ini. Renji." Cewek yang di kenal Tatsuki sang ketua klub karate hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Di satu sisi,cowok berambut merah yang di kuncirpun menggumamkan hal yang sama. "Kenapa dia jadi begitu." Gumamnya sambil menatap keluar ruangan klub 'kendo'.

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan pelan menuju kantin.'Apa maksudnya dengan di buang?'Batinnya sambil terus berjalan. 'Apa maksudnya juga di berikan ke Grimmjow senpai'. Batinnya lagi. 'AAH!Kenapa juga aku harus mikirin itu semua! Yang jelas gak ada hubungannya denganku!' Rukia malah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan midget!" Sindiran yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Rukia,ya tidak ada lagi orang yang memanggil Rukia midget selain..

"Bukan urusanmu Ichigo baka." Sahut Rukia ketus.

"Hah! Kenapa kau malah menambahkan kata baka di belakang namaku?" Protes Ichigo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Rukia hanya malingin muka begitu saja,Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan keadaan cewek yang ada di depannya ini. Rukiapun jadi diam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menunduk." Hei Ichigo,apa ceritamu tentang cewek bernama Senna itu benar-benar seperti itu." Entah kenapa aura Rukia jadi terasa dingin bagi Ichigo.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"Ichigo jadi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di tanyakan Rukia.

"Jawab saja,yang kau ceritakan benar atau tidak." Rukia semakin menekan setiap perkataanya membuat Ichigo merinding sendiri.

"Be..benar." Ichigopun menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan terbata-bata.

Rukia menaikan wajahnya untuk bisa melihat wajah Ichigo. "Benarkah?"

Ichigo jadi merasa semakin aneh. "Kau baik-baik saja Rukia? Apa kau sakit,atau ada yang mengganggumu lagi! Katakan padaku aku akan melindungimu!" Ichigo menjadi serius menatap Rukia.

"Eh,ti..tidak kok."

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi aneh?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok,mungkin aku terlalu banyak berfikir yang tidak perlu kupikirkan." Rukiapun tersenyum manis membuat Ichigo jadi terpesona. "Kau kenapa?

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. 'Sial! Kenapa dia terlihat manis sekali'.

"Waah! Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi selesai,harus cepat-cepat. Ichigo kau juga mau ke kantinkan,ayo cepat." Seru Rukia.

Entah kenapa Ichigo jadi tersenyum sendiri lalu menarik tangan Rukia." Kau ini benar-benar ceria ya." Ujarnya dengan background daun yang berguguran membuat Rukia kini yang terpesona juga blushing. "Jika ada yang mengganggumu segera katakan padaku,aku..aku pasti akan melindungimu." Entah kenapa,wajah Ichigo sekarang terlihat keren di mata violet Rukia.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka jadi saling menatap,tak ada yang berkedip seolah terhipnotis. Dengan perlahan jemari-jemari Ichigo menyentuh pipi pualam Rukia yang lembut dan halus. Seolah benar-benar saling menghipnotis,mereka berdua terus mendekatkan jarak mereka. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat..Daun berguguran pun semakin banyak.

"SEPATU PENGUSIR ORANG MESUUUM!" Teriakan yang amat sangat nyaring membuat Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh ke asal suara,tapi sialnya sebuah sepatu melayang dan sukses mendarat dengan manis di wajah Ichigo,Rukia sweetdrop aja dech.

"SIALAN LO SENPAI GEBLEK!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menyingkirkan sepatu yang gak jelas punya bau apa.

"Harusnya gue yang bilang gitu,apa yang bakal lo lakukan pada Rukia ku dasar mesum!" Balas cowok yang berambut merah itu lalu langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Ashido senpai.."Seru Rukia.

"LO YANG MESUM ABNORMAL!" Balas Ichigo tidak mau kalah terus menarik Rukia dari pelukan Ashido.

"LO YANG HENTAI!" Ashido pun tidak mau kalah.

"DASAR ECCHI!"

"AHO!"

"BAKA!"

30 Menit kemudian.. .. .. ..

"Da..sar..senpai gila!" Ichigo udah mulai kecapekan setelah adu mulut dengan Ashido.

"Lo..tuh..yang..mesuuum..hah..hah.." Ashido pun ikut ngos-ngosan soalnya dari tadi nggak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tidak mau mengalah dan terus saling berteriak.

Rukia entah kenapa merasa terlupakan jadi dongkol. "Kaliaan berduaa.." Aura dingin menyebar di sekitar Rukia,duo yang lagi lomba adu mulut ini jadi merinding sendiri merasakan aura yang di sebar Rukia. "KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH MEMBUATKU TIDAK SEMPAT BELI MAKAN DI JAM ISTIRAHAT! SEKARANG AKU LAPAAAR DASAR KALIAN BERDUA BAKAAAAA!" Rukia berteriak di bantu oleh big toa yang ia rampas dari ruang peralatan. Ashido dan Ichigo cuman duduk bersimpuh di depannya.

"Gomenasaaaai oojo-samaa!" Ashido dan Ichigopun minta ampunan di bawah kaki Rukia,serasa melihat film jepang klasik.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Jam 19.00

Di kantin asrama Las Noches,seperti biasanya dan tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berubah untuk seseorang. Ya..cowok berambut merah yang biasanya di kuncir ke atas kini dibiarkan terurai di bahunya,entah mengapa dia terlihat sangat berbeda,wajahnya yang selalu ceria apalagi saat menikmati lezatnya pisang kesukaan dia dan selalu terihat bagaikan babon*author di bekep* kini terlihat begitu cool,sambil duduk di halaman belakang asrama, bola matanya terus memandang langit yang hanya di hiasi awan hitam, membuat fikiran penuh tanya Rukia ingin mencari tahu.

"Ada apa dengan si Renji?" Tanya Rukia ke cowok yang ada di sampingnya.

"Entahlah,dari tadi siang dia terus seperti itu." Sahut Ashido yang ikut-ikutan memperhatikan si Renji.

"Hei,apa lo nggak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?" Rukia bertanya lagi ke cowok yang ada di sampingnya lagi.

"Gue juga nggak tahu." Sahut Ggio yang sama-sama merhatiin Renji.

"Lalu si Renji kenapa?" Rukia bertanya lagi entah pada siapa saja.

"Lagi latihan jadi babon yang kali." Kali ini si Ichigo yang menyahut dengan lantangnya.

BLEETAAK!

Rukia menjitak Ichigo. "Jangan keras-keras baka!"

Ichigo cuman manyun sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Dia kesambet kali.."Cibir Grimmjow.

"Apa kalian tidak punya kerjaan dari pada merhatiin orang." Sindir Ulquiorra dingin sambil meneguk teh hangatnya.

"Lo tuh yang kagak ada kerjaan minum teh di sini,pergi sana Kalong baka!" Seru Grimmjow emosi.

"Kau tidak berhak mengusirku KUCING BODOOH!" Ulquiorra menekankan kata kucing bodoh dengan yang hampir tidak memiliki nada itu. Grimmjow pun jadi semakin emosi. Dan akhirnya terjadi adu mulut lagi.

Babon*plak*eh maksudku Renji yang menjadi tersangka perhatian merasa tidak nyaman. "ADUUH! Bisa gak sich kalian biarin gue jadi sedikit cool di chapter ini dengan bergaya dingin. OK!" Seru Renji dengan nada yang penuh emosi dan sedikit nada iri dalam kata-kata coolnya,meski author mengakui dari semenjak ini fic di buat si Renji kagak ada tampang coolnya.

Yang lain cengok karena di teriakin si babon*plak*Renji maksudnya.

"Jadi dari tadi lo diem di sana supaya kelihatan cool ya. Renji malang nian nasibmu,kita-kita ini cool. Tapi kalian tahukan,yang paling cool itu adalah gue." Kumat dech Ggio yang narsis.

Nggak ada yang nanggepin tuh dan Ggio pun pundung di pojokan.

Grimmjow menepuk bahu Renji. "Gue ngerti perasaan lo,tapi seberapa usaha lo. Lo tuh emang di ciptain buat penambah ke coolan kita-kita." Ujar Grimmjow tenang dan langsung dapet bogem dari Renji.

"Segitunya lo pengen terlihat cool ya." Rukia jadi menatap Renji dengan tatapan kasihan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Haaah! Sudahlah nggak usah di bahas lagi tentang cool! Gue gak kenapa-napa kok." Seru Renji yang sedikit dongkol karena merasa di kasihani,dan pergi meninggalkan yang lain Rukia yang masih penasaranpun akhirnya mengejar Renji.

"Tunggu dulu Renji,lo kenapa sich? Cerita dong." Ujar Rukia.

"Udah gue bilang gue gak kenapa-napa!" Ketus Renji.

"Apa ini semua karena Tatsuki?"Tanya Rukia. Mendengar kata Tatsuki mata Renji terbelalak tapi langsung menyipit kembali.

"Tat..suki? Lo jadi pengen kelihatan cool gara-gara Tatsuki!" Seru Ichigo.

"Berhenti menambah kata cool! Apa segitu nggak coolnya gue HAH!" Teriak Renji kesal Ichigo sweetdrop. "Lagipula nggak ada urusanya dengan lo Ichigo." Lanjut Renji dingin dan kemudian pergi meningalkan yang lain.

"Memang ada apa dengan Renji juga Tatsuki?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab. "Tatsuki adalah teman sejak kecil Renji dan juga.."Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya. " teman dekat Senna."

Mendengar sebuah nama di kata-kata Ichigo terakhir bukan hanya mata violet Rukia yang membulat tapi ternyata bola mata sapphire Grimmjow pun ikutan membulat.

"Wah..wah.. Kalian berkumpul disini untuk menyambut kedatanganku ya." Ujar suara cewek dari arah pintu asrama,semua orangpun berbalik. Kini mata violet,sappihre juga hazel membulat saat mendapati sosok cewek berambut ungu berdiri di depan mereka dengan senyum.

"Se..nna."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Hm.. dingin sekali,tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Senna Ukitake umur 16 tahun mulai hari ini menjadi penghuni baru di asrama Las Noches. Mohon bantuannya Minna." Senna memperkenalkan diri.

"APAAAA!" Ichigopun terbelalak tidak percaya,Grimmjow tidak bisa berkata-kata,Rukia diam,yang lain..

"Gyaa..cantiknya. Namaku Ggio Vega,kalau butuh sesuatu bilang saja pada Ggio yang keren ini OK lady." Ggio melancarkan kedipan mata genitnya yang langsung di timpal oleh Ashido.

"Aku adalah Ashido Kano,selamat datang di Las Noches Oojo-sama." Ashido mencium punggung tangan Senna pelan,Senna hanya tersenyum saja.

"Lalu kau di kamar berapa Senna-chan?" Tanya Noba.

"Waaah..rupanya kau ada disini Senna." Ujar suara cempreng yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Rangiku sensei!" Seru semuanya.

"Wah..bagus karena kalian berkumpul disini,ada pemberitahuan. Seperti yang kalian tahu asrama putri masih penuh dan belum di renovasi jadi untuk sementara Senna kan tinggal di asrama Las Noches." Ujar Rangiku sensei.

"Lalu dia sekamar dengan siapa?" Tanya Ggio.

"Karena disini ada Rukia yang perempuan juga,karena itu Senna akan sekamar dengan Rukia. Lalu Ulquiorra akan pindah ke kamar Grimmjow yang kebetulan masih sendiri."Lanjut Rangiku sensei.

"WWHHHHAAAATTTTT! Grimmjow berteriak kenceng banget. "TIDAK BISA! AKU MENOLAK! NO WAY..NO WAY!" Grimmjow geleng-geleng menandakan sangat menolak keputusan Rangiku.

"Ini sudah keputusan Yama-jii tidak bisa di ganggu gugat." Jelas Rangiku.

"KUMOHON SENSEI! INI MASALAH MASA DEPANKU!" Grimmjow memohon-mohon.

"Tidak bisa!" Tegas senseinya itu. "Sudah malam kalian cepat tidur." Senseinya iupun meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang bengong,apalagi Grimmjow yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Gue turut prihatin bro." Ujar Ggio sambil menepuk bahu Grimmjow yang tengah duduk bersimpuh hokcai.

"Sebaiknya lo pake pengaman bro,takut keblablasan." Yang ini Ashido.

"Grimmjow senpai kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Noba.

"APA LO PIKIR GUE MASIH BISA DI BILANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA HAH!" Teriak Grimmjow lalu berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memangnya si kucing bodoh itu bakal kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra masih standby di tempat duduknya.

'Itu semua kan gara-gara lo yang maen nyerang siapa aja kalau ngigau! Gue bingung,si Ulquiorra ini jenius atau oon ya. Pernah denger sich,katanya jenius sama bloon itu beda-beda tipis.' Batin semua orang minus Rukia yang masih berdiam diri.

"Mohon bantuannya Rukia Kuchiki." Ujar Senna dengan senyumannya yang seolah menantang Rukia hanya diam.

Banyak masalah.. .. .. ..

Lemon nggak nongol.. .. .. ..

Tambah gaje.. .. ..

Dan akhirnya Fic inipun.. .. .. ..

**TBC..**

**GYAAAA! MINNA! Akhirnya beres juga. Waduch, di chap ini kagak echi yach! hehehehe.. Wah..sepertinya di chap selanjutnya bakal ada konflik,dan lemon akan munculkah? Semua chara udah tambah parah sama penyakit OOC nya,apalagi si Renji. **

**Nah bagaimana nasib Grimmjow juga yach,mulai dari sekarang dia bakal sekamar sama Ulquiorra yang tukang ngigau ntu.. Bussyyeeet DAH.. Ini fic udah gak jelas banget.**

**Tukang kebun: aduuch! Daunnya banyak banget sich,cumin buat background si Ichigo ampe harus kayak gini,wwwoooiii! Mana bayaran gue..**

**Para fans Seven Ghost juga kagak nongol,masih trauma kali di tinggal di kuburan..  
**

**POKONE JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA MINNA!**

**Kritik dan saran di nanti,ada kata-kata yang salah kasih tahuuuu! Tapi jangan FLAME yang pedes ya,cabe mahal*apa hubungannya***

**Ok! Vida menunggu REVIEW dari minna tercinta..*reader muntah***


	7. Chapter 7

HUWEEEEE! TELAT UPDATE...

Gomene minna,Kompi q rusak,FD ilang,sibuk bikin kostum..hauuh... Vida gak mau banyak cincong dech langsung aja cap cus...

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo Senpai**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje,Abal,bisa bikin Hokcai,OOC,AU,Pokoknya ancur. Jika ada yg ikut jadi error,jangan salahkan Vida..**

**Don't Like Don't Read OK!**

**BUT REVIEW! ^0^**

**(Perhatian Khusus! Anak di bawah umur 17 tahun dilarang baca,kalo nekat jangan salahkan Vida kalau di marahin ORTUNYA ya!)**

**Untung Vida dah 17 tahun**

**TYPO masih setia menemani**

**EYD masih harus di perbaiki..**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: : Rukia Kuchiki! Cewek berumur 16 tahun yang baru pindah dari Kyushu sebuah desa kecil ke kota Bernama Karakura. Karena kepindahan itulah dia harus pindah sekolah juga. Tapi gak di sangka ternyata sekolah barunya mengharuskan para murid tinggal di asrama. Dan gak di sangka-sangka asrama buat murid cewek tuh penuh. Dan dengan terpaksa Rukia harus tinggal di asrama cowok. Dan dia tinggal di asrama bernama "Las Noches". Rukia sangat syok mendapati penghuni asrama itu yang beda dari murid biasanya. Apalagi semuanya cowok,dan dia satu-satunya cewek. Gimana kisah Rukia di asrama Las Noches dengan para penyamun…?**

**.**

**.**

**Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menerangi asrama Las Noches yang membuat para penghuninya semangat. Sebenernya sich yang bikin mereka semangat itu dua orang penghuni yang sedang makan bersama di sebuah meja dekat jendela di kantin.

"Hari inipun Rukia-chan tetap moe ya.." Seru salah satu penghuni.

"Iya,apalagi sekarang ada senna-chan. Tambah lengkap dech kebahagian kita." Tambah salah satu penghuni lagi.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan dan keceriaan pagi hari itu tidak bisa di rasakan oleh Grimmjow. Matanya berkantup berlapis-lapis, bola matanya yang biru terang bagaikan batu shappire yang indah kini kian redup perlahan-lahan dan yang lain hanya diam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

'Pasti terjadi sesuatu tadi malam..'Batin semuanya yang mengetahui permasalahan Grimmjow.

"Ohayou minna.."Suara datar yang monoton membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah suara itu dengan tatapan seolah sedang menanti sesuatu. Mata emerald itu pun membalas tatapan semua orang yang menatapnya melotot dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

'Tidak mungkin!'Batin Ashido si Kano brother.

'OH KAMI-SAMA!' Batin lebaynya Ggio.

'Demi dewa pisang,ini mustahil!' Renji pun mulai berdoa-doa ma pisang jimluknya.

'Aku tidak percaya!' Batin Hitsugaya.

Dan Noba pun diam nggak tahu harus ngebatin apa, yang jelas semuanya memiliki pikiran yang sama. Yaitu…

'KENAPA WAJAH SI KALONG INI KAGAK BABAK BELUR!' Itulah yang mereka pikirkan,karena biasanya kalo pagi si kalong ganteng ini wajahnya pasti memar-memar kena tinju tapi sekarang putih bersih kinclong lagi setelah tidur sekamar sama si kucing garong.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

'WHAT WRONG!'

'WHAT THE FUCK!'

'WHAT HAPPEN!'

Pokoknya segala WHAT pada keluar di otak para anggota sevent ghost.

'Ada apa dengan orang-orang bodoh ini?'Batin Rukia yang seperti biasa yang tidak bisa membaca situasi yang selalu ia alami setiap pagi.

"Grimmy,kau..tidak mungkin..aku tidak percaya..jangan-jangan semalam kau…"Ujar Ashido yang selalu lebay dengan info dan untuk info yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh para anggota sevent ghost dari mulut seorang Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez.

Grimmjow pun langsung menoleh dengan bergetarnya lalu.. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok.." Senyum manis bak cewek moe imut dengan background blink-blink di belakangnya.

Dan semua orang shocked di tempat melihat senyum paling menakutkan sepanjang hidup mereka,air mata pun menetes di sela-sela bola mata para cowok-cowok yang di idolakan para cewek itu.

"Sabar ya bro.."Renji menepuk bahu Grimmjow dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Grimmjow merinding.

"Gue nggak nyangka nasib lo harus kayak gini Grimm.."Ggio pun menyusul menepuk bahu Grimmjow.

"Turut berduka cita.."Hitsugaya menebar bunga di kuburan bertuliskan Grimmjow dan langsung dapet bogem dari Grimmjow. Noba yang sedari tadi kagak komen ikutan ngucurin air mata.

"Baka! Udah gue bilang gak terjadi apa-apa!" Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari bola mata biru Grimmjow. "Nggak..nggak..kuat..*lah jadi 7-icon*Huweeeee!" Grimmjowpun nangis di pelukan Ashido dan para penonton melongo kagak ngerti saudara-saudara.

'Mereka kenapa sich!' Batin Rukia barengan Senna dengan bola mata udah ganti ke garis-garis doang Author yang bikin aja bingung ada apa.

"Ohayou minna.."Suara parau itupun mengalihkan pandangan Rukia. Yang terlihat oleh sepasang violet itu adalah bola mata hazel yang di kucek-kucek dan rambut orange berdiri terlihat sekali orang ini baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Bola mata hazel yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka karena di kucek-kucek ketika terbuka malah berubah jadi garis-garis kecil dengan pasang shocked face melihat pemandangan para kawan-kawannya yang malah saling berpelukan dengan berlinang air mata.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" Ichigopun bertanya-tanya.

'HUWEEE!" Grimmjow mewek-mewek.

"Sabar bro..cup..cup.."Ashido mengelus-elus kepala biru Grimmy.

"Nich Grimm gue kasih pisang Gue,enak loh." Renji Nyodorin pisangnya.

"Gak butuh babon!"Ujar Grimmy dan Renji pun pundung di pojokan.

"Kiamat sudah dekat." Ujar Hitsugaya yang lagi nonton film 'Kiamat Sudah Dekat'

'Mereka lagi latihan sinetron ya,' Batin para penghuni lainnya.

"Hei Ulquiorra! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ichigo ke cowok berambut hitam lembu dengan bola mata emeraldnyat.

"Entahlah.." Jawabnya datar Ichigo pun semakin tidak mengerti.

"IIICHIIIGOOOO!" Suara cempreng yang melengking,Ichigopun menoleh ke arah suara itu dan..

GABRUUUG!

Cewek berambut ungu itu memeluk erat Ichigo.

"Se..Senna?" Seru Ichigo.

"Ohayou Ichigo.." Senna pun tersenyum manis,Ichigo malah tidak membalas senyum Senna tapi menatap sosok cewek bermata violet yang menatapnya kini datar sambil memasang ekspresi cuek.

Rukiapun beranjak dari meja makannya dan pergi melewati Ichigo,sebentar dia memandang Ichigo. "Ohayou jeruk busuk!" Setelah mengucapkan kata itu dengan ekspresi menakutkan Rukiapun pergi dan Ichigo terdiam mematung.

Dan pagi yang cerah ini di asrama Las Noches berubah mendung tiba-tiba.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Matahari menyinari sangat terik di pelajaran olahraga kelas 2-3 dan parahnya lagi malah olahraga marathon.

"Kenpachi sensei gila,panas terik kayak gini malah di suruh marathon." Gerutu cewek berambut orange sepunggung sambil kipas-kipas.

"Ho-oh.."Sahut cewek berambut hijau toska.

Tapi bagi Rukia panas bukanlah halangan buat bermalas-malasan apalagi suasana hatinya lebih panas daripada terik matahari. "Jeruk busuk sialan,pagi-pagi udah bikin gue kesal."Gerutunya sambil pemanasan.

"Rukia-chan.."Panggil cewek berambut ungu.

"Senna.."Sahut Rukia.

"Kau semangat sekali ya Rukia-chan.."Senna pun tersenyum.

"Ya…aku sangat semangat.."Jawab Rukia jutek.

Sennapun diam sambil menatap Rukia dari atas sampai bawah. "Nee Rukia-chan?"

"APA!" Sahut Rukia kesal.*Rukia marah-marah mulu nich lagi dapet kali ya(Author beku)*

"Apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama kau di asrama?"Tanya Senna.

"Haah? Apanya?" Rukia pun berhenti pemanasan dan menatap sejajar cewek berambut ungu itu.

"Heem…yaah… kau kan satu-satunya cewek di asrama Las Noches,jadi.. apa sudah pernah terjadi sesuatu…?" Tanya Senna dengan gaya mengintrogasi.

CTEK! Di dahi Rukia tercetak urat kesal. "Haah! Apa maksudmu? Bertanya saja dengan jelas! Aku sedang kesal!" Seru Rukia dengan nada suara sedikit di buat lebih tinggi.

Senna tetap pasang wajah imut. "Maksudnya adalah apa kau sudah pernah bercinta dengan salah satu penghuni La Noches?" Senna pun bertanya to the point.

"APA MAKSUDMU!" Kini nada suara Rukia semakin tinggi sampai para murid lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. "Kau..apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan HAH!" Seru Rukia,meski tubuhnya lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Senna tapi dia tidak takut untuk menatap sejajar cewek yang ada di depannya itu.

"Cowok itu,bukan berarti ada rasa meskipun mengajak seorang cewek bercinta. Sebaiknya kau jangan salah paham ya Rukia-chan" Ujar Senna dengan senyum sinis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan!" Rukia semakin kesal di buatnya.

"Itu.."

"Migdet!" Seru suara parau yang memotong ucapan Senna. Terlihat sosok berambut orange yang membuat para cewek di sekitarnya berteriak.

"ICHIGO-SAMA! KYAAA!" Teriak para cewek.

Tanpa memedulikan para cewek yang memanggil-manggil namanya Ichigo terus berjalan menuju ke arah Rukia dan Senna.

"Migdet aku mau bicara.." Ujar Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia,tapi dalam sekejap Rukia menepisnya.

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh aku lagi JERUK BUSUK!" Rukia menekan ucapannya dengan tatapan dingin namun terlihat berkaca-kaca bagaikan ada aliran air menghiasi violetnya. Tanpa memedulikan Senna dan Ichigo Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hoo… Sepertinya kau sudah melakukannya ya. Apa kau melakukanya sampai akhir Ichigo.?" Tanya Senna dengan senyum sinis.

"Tentu saja!" Jawaban yang tegas dan mampu membuat bola mata Senna menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. "Jangan ganggu Rukia,kau mengerti!" Ujar Ichigo dingin.

Senna terdiam. 'Kenapa..kenapa..kenapa..'Pikiran Senna penuh dengan kata kenapa. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu memedulikannya Ichigo,kenapa?" Suara Senna pun bergetar.

Ichigo menatap Senna,bola mata hazelnya memandang lurus ke wajah cantik yang hampir meneteskan air mata. "Tentu saja karena dia berharga untuk ku kan." Jawaban yang sangat jelas dan tegas yang mampu membuat sosok di depannya shock. Ichigo pun meninggalkan Senna yang terpaku.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Rukia berjalan di halaman belakang sekolah sambil bergerutu.

"Dasar menyebalkan,apa maksudnya dia bertanya begitu,apa dia pikir aku cewek murahan apa! Dasar sial!" Gerutunya. Meski marah-marah tapi bola-bola air menetes di pipinya. "Hiks…" Rukia pun berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lututnya.

"Rukia!" Suara yang tidak asing lagi,Rukia pun menoleh.

Sosok berambut orange itupun berlari menghampiri Rukia yang masih berjongkok dan langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk berlari tapi sebelum itu terjadi Ichigo sudah menarik lengan mungil Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku! Jeruk Busuk Baka!" Rukia pun meronta-ronta.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Ichigo masih menahan Rukia meski cewek mungil itu sudah memukul-mukul tubunhya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Rukia tetap meronta-ronta.

Ichigo pun langsung menarik tangan Rukia dan mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke dinding. Tanpa bisa protes apapun lagi bibir mungilnya sudah tertutup rapat oleh bibir Ichigo yang melumatnya.

"Ugh!" Rukia hanya mengerang,tangan mungilnya masih mencoba mendorong tubuh Ichigo sayang tak ada gunanya. Ichigo terus menahan posisi mereka,ciumannya semakin panas saat dia berhasil memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil Rukia,mengajak lidah Rukia beradu satu sama lain.

Ciuman panas dan memaksa itu membuat saliva-saliva Rukia menetes di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ichigo masih menahan posisi, lidahnya menyapu langit-langit rongga mulut Rukia,mengabsen semua gigi Rukia.

Wajah Rukia sudah mulai memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Menyadari itu Ichigopun melepaskan ciuman panas yang memaksa itu. Di tengah Rukia yang terengah-engah Ichigo memulai aksinya lagi. Di jilatnya leher putih Rukia dan di gigitnya sampai meninggalkan tanda merah manis di sana.

"Ugh!" Rukia hanya mengerang.

Aksi Ichigo bukan hanya itu saja,perlahan-lahan tanganya mulai masuk ke dalam seragam Rukia dan meremas dua buah dada Rukia.

"Ah..Yamette!" Tanpa sadar Rukia mendesah.

Jemari-jemari Ichigo memainkan setiap lekuk bentuk dada Rukia,membuat cewek bermata violet itu terus mendesah. Saat tangan Ichigo yang satu lagi mulai menyusuri selangkangan Rukia,Rukia langsung mendorong tubuh Ichigo sampai membuat Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah. Gadis bermata violet itu pun terengah-engah,wajahnya merah dan kedua tanganya menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Ichigo hanya bengong dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Senna berdiri terdiam di balik pohon menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Sosok berambut merah yang di ikat ke atas tengah mengejar sosok cewek yang berlari di depanya.

"Tunggu Tatsuki!" Seru Renji.

Namun gadis bernama Tatsuki itu tidak sedikitpun menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Ku bilang tunggu!" Akhirnya Renji pun berhasil menarik tangan Tatsuki dan membuatnya berhenti berlari. "Kenapa kau terus menghindariku HAH!" Seru Renji sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau masih berani bertanya! Lucu sekali!" Senyum sinis terlukis di wajah gadis tomboy itu.

"Memangnya apa salahku sampai kau membenciku?" Renji benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tatsuki tidak menjawab malah ekspresinya berubah semakin marah dan menepis tangan Renji yang menggenggam lengannya lalu menendang selangkangannya Renji sampai wajah Renji berubah jadi biru dan tubuh kekarnya langsung tersungkur ke lantai.

"A..apa..yang.."Renji tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena rasa nyeri di tengah selangkangannya.

"Jangan berani mengganggu ku lagi babon sialan kalau tidak aku akan buat masa depan mu benar-benar hancur." Seru Tatsuki sambil menunjuk ke arah Renji yang bersujud-sujud sambil memegang masa depannya. Tanpa menghiraukan Renji yang kesakitan gadis tomboy itupun pergi.

Renji masih tergeletak di tempat.. " Seseorang Taskette kudasai.."

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Sosok bermata biru itu masih terdiam duduk dengan ekspresi seolah rohnya keluar. Dan dari tubuhnya keluar sosok putih dan itu ternyata memang rohnya keluar, secepat kilat Ashido menarik kembali roh Grimmjow dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam tubuh cowok kekar bermata biru itu.

"Grimmjow..Lo baik-baik aja kan bro?" Ashido jadi mulai khawatir.

"LO MASIH BISA NANYA GUE BAIK-BAIK AJA HAAH!" Grimmjow pun frustasi Ashido nyengir.

"Sabar Grimm.. Ceritalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam?" Ggio beraksi.

Grimmjow menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah berkaca-kaca.

"Gini.."Grimmjowpun mulai bercerita. "Lagi enak-enaknya tidur,gue ngerasa berat banget. Kepaksakan kudu buka mata.*yang lain angguk-angguk* trus waktu gue buka mata si kalong brengsek itu udah maen grepe-grepe di atas badan gue. Waktu gue mau ngehajar si kalong ternyata tangan gue udah di iket ke tempat tidur.*yang lain mulai tegang author juga ikut tegang sama bingung,ini bukan fic yaoi kan?*trus gue baru inget kalau kaki gue masih bebas,gua tendang aja selangkangannya dan akhirnya dia tersungkur akupun selamat." Selesailah sudah cerita Grimmjow.

"Bukannya tangan lo di iket? Gimana cara lo lepasin iketannya?" Tanya Ggio,yang lain agguk-angguk.

"Kalau itu si kalong yang lepasin." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Hee..kok bisa?" Ashido bingung.

"Ya,dia lepasin iketannya sambil mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan.."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Dengan wajah yang meyebalkan dia bilang.. "Mengikat dirimu sendiri tidak akan membuat ku bergairah menyerang mu dasar KUCING BODOH!" Padahal dia sendiri yang mengikatku,dasar kalong brengsek!" Grimmjow kembali frustasi,dan para pendengar.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ngakak berbarengan,Grimmjow pun jadi kesal.

"Kenapa kalian malah mentertawakan aku! Harusnya kalian membantuku tahu!"Gerutu Grimmjow.

"Gomen..gomen.."Ashido menahan tawanya. "Okey,lo mau gue bantu apa?"

"Biarin gue tidur di kamar lo ya,kemaren gue masih selamat,gimana kalau mala mini kagak.."Pinta Grimmjow sambil blink-blink.

"OH TIDAK BISA!" Asido niruin gaya Sule*lah jadi ke Sule*

"Katanya lo mau bantuin gua!"Gerutu Grimmjow.

"Yah,bantuin dengerin curhatan lo aja,kan lumayan buat menghibur."Sahut Ashido dan yang angguk-angguk.

"DASAR KALIAN KAMPREET!" Teriak Grimmjow.

"WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW"Dan mereka pun kembali ngakak sedangkan Grimmjow tetep ngedumel.

~Animal Jungle in Las Noches Hostel~

Rukia terus berlari sampai tidak menghiraukan apa yang ada di depannya sehingga membuatnya menabrak.

BRUUK…

Dia pun terjatuh. "Ittai.."Erangnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu onna." Ujar seseorang yang kini ada di bawah Rukia. Rukia pun tersentak menyadari ada sosok di bawah tubuhnya.

"U..Ulquiorra senpai!"Seru Rukia sambil beranjak dari tubuh Ulquiorra yang dia tindih.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai berlari tidak melihat ke depan onna?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar.

Rukia tidak menjawab,wajahnya ia tundukan dan air mata tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Ulquiorra hanya diam melihat sosok yang di depannya tengah mencoba menahan tangis di depannya. Perlahan dia angkat wajah Rukia,bola mata violet itupun masih mencoba membendung air mata yang siap mengalir kapan saja. Dengan lembut bibir dinginnya menyentuh bibir Rukia. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut di rasakan Rukia. Hanya beberapa detik saja namun membuat Rukia terdiam,bola mata emerald itu menatap sang violet lembut.

Di raihnya rambut halus Rukia. "Akhirnya kau berhenti menangis onna." Ujarnya,Rukia terdiam dan wajahnya memerah. Mata emerald itu melirik tanda merah di leher putih Rukia. Matanya memandang dingin terhadap tanda itu lalu di jilatnya dan di gigit hingga tanda merah itu semakin merah.

"Ugh! Ulquiorra senpai.."Erang Rukia.

"Di balik semak di belakang halaman sekolah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Ichigo onna?"Tanya Ulquiorra yang berhasil membuat Rukia tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

Rukia tidak menjawab. 'Apakah Ulquiorra senpai meihatku dengan Ichigo berhubungan.'Batinnya,tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku akan menjagamu onna."Ucapan yang dingin namun lembut,tubuh rampingnya meraih dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu. Senyuman sinis tersungging di wajah stoicnya saat melihat sosok bermata hazel yang ada di hadapannya yang memandangnya penuh dengan ekspresi kaget.

Sayang ini fic harus

TBC

* * *

Liat ke atas… WHAT THE HELL! Fic apaan nich,gajelas banget. Ancur!

Gomen minna,mungkin di chapter ini bakal bikin minna pengen banget gehapus ini fic..hauuuh…gomenasaaaai!

Udah mah telat lagi..Noba kurang muncul,Grimmjow hamper aja di serang Ulqui,konflik semakin gak jelas di chapterini,moga-moga d chapter depan gak kayak gini… lemon gak nongol.. hauuuuh…parah banget nich….gomen ya minna…kalo mau hajar aja ni author yang gak becus ini..

BTW d chapter ni semua chara pada ngegalau..wkwkwkwkwk...

Oh ya,untuk reader yang nyangka aku plagiat,tolong di baca lagi ficnya,apakah ini plagiat atau bukan,bukankah kesamaan judul sering terjadi… Jika anda merasa ini memang plagiat tolong beritahu autor baka ini dimana keplagiatannya.. ARIGATOU..

Buat minna…sekali lagi hountoni gomenasai.. Chap depan di jamin membaik dech*meragukan*

Makasih juga buat yang ngeriview dan gomen tak bisa q balas karna gak sempet…hountoni gomensaai..

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**

**MAA TA NE..**


End file.
